Sin tu amor
by Vero492
Summary: Nadie sabía porque, pero ella se había marchado. Sin dejar rastros, sin dejar marcas... simplemente ella ya no estaba. Llevándose todo consigo, mi felicidad, mi corazón, mi alma, mi amor. Akane Tendo... la mujer que mas odio y amo ¿Por qué se marcho?
1. Prologo: Tres años después

Pensamientos: ()  
Cambios de escena:  
Recuerdos: Flash Back  
Notas de la autora  
Cambios de situación o de lugar en la misma escena

**Prologo: Tres años después...**

-Tres años - Decía Kasumi viendo hacia el horizonte, como siempre hacia desde hace tres años… esperando verla regresar.

Flash Back

-(¿Que será esto…?) Kasumi se dirigió hasta la cama de Akane y vio aquella peculiar carta. La tomo y leyó hasta el final… sintió una fuerte presión en su pecho, su hermanita menor... - ¡PAPA! ¡NABIKI! ¡RANMA! ¡TIO GENMA! – Salió corriendo de la habitación de su hermana escaleras abajo y muy, muy preocupada.

Cuando todos se reunieron con ella, Kasumi le dio la carta a su padre quien sin dudarlo termino llorando a mares.

-Mi pequeña…. – decía entre sollozos, luego de que Nabiki leyó la carta y se tapo la boca con sus mano, Ranma sabía que algo malo le había ocurrido a Akane, asustado y con un vació en el estomago tomó la carta tembloroso y leyó. (No… no, simplemente no lo creo…) Ranma leyó una y otra vez la carta hasta que se grabo cada una de sus palabras, hasta que le llegaron a lo más hondo… hasta que comprendió.

El papel se veía corrugado producto de las lágrimas derramadas en ella.

_Querida Familia…_

_Espero que me puedan perdonar, yo… yo… tenía que irme, tenía que alejarme por un tiempo… de Nerima. No podía… ya no… no soportaba todo… yo…__todavía no estoy segura a donde iré ni como lo haré pero… les prometo a todos que estaré bien._

_Kasumi, espero que cuides muy bien de todos como siempre lo has hecho… en especial de papa. A ti también te pido esto Nabiki y también espero que siempre puedas sacarlos adelante. Tío Genma te voy a extrañar mucho y espero que dejes de cometer locuras … a ti también… yo…espero que estés bien…que cumplas… tus sueños, ya sabes cuales y que puedas ser feliz… encuentra a una mujer que te quiera… que… que sea adecuada para ti Ranma…puesto que…que el… el compromiso ya no es valido si no estoy… no se cuando vuelva ni tampoco te pido que me esperes… eres libre de estar con quien desees y espero que tú especialmente logres perdonarme…_

_No se preocupen mucho por mi, se que es una estupidez pero tenía que hacerlo… por mi bien. _

_Hasta siempre… Akane._

Ranma al fin terminó de leer la carta y sintió como un sudor frío afloraba en su frente… esa baka… Akane… se había ido ¿Cómo pudo? ¿Por qué? (¡¿Por qué?!)

Ranma arrugo la carta furioso… cerro los ojos y apretó los puños para contener la rabia…

-¡Imbecil! – gritó y salió de la casa.  
-¡Ranma hijo a donde vas! – le grito Genma preocupado… no entendía nada  
-A buscar a Akane… -dijo Nabiki preocupada.  
-¿Pero que ocurre? – pregunto Genma confundido.  
-Es Akane tío Genma… se ha ido… lea – y Kasumi le entrego la carta arrugada.

Fin del flash back

Kasumi, volviendo a la realidad llamo a todos para cenar

-¡La cena esta lista! – Al rato empezaron a llegar los integrantes de la familia  
-¿Y Ranma? – le pregunto Kasumi a Nabiki  
-Esta en el Dojo practicando. Dijo que ya venía.  
-Muy bien. –Kasumi les sirvió a todos y comenzaron a comer.  
-Por cierto ¿Y Tofú? – pregunto Nabiki  
-Me dijo que llegaba hoy bien entrada la noche, tiene guardia en el hospital.

Desde hace dos años Kasumi y Tofú eran marido y mujer, él vivía con la familia.

* * *

Cansado de tanto practicar, Ranma salió a la entrada del Dojo y se sentó un rato… no tenía muchas ganas de cenar, no las tenia desde hace mucho tiempo. Apunto sus ojos de zafiro hacia el cielo y se distrajo un rato... viendo las nubes.

El apuesto joven de 19 años se encontraba distraído y por un momento sintió ese olor, ese característico olor que se había impregnado en su nariz desde que la vio… y a pesar del tiempo no había olvidado.

-Akane… - La odie, con todas mis fuerzas, con todo mi corazón ¿Por qué se fue? Pero… nunca… nunca pude olvidarla… ¿Cómo hacerlo? Desde el primer momento en que la vi me enamore de ella… fue irremediable… ella fue y siempre será la mujer de mi vida. A estas alturas ya no diferenciaba el odio… el despecho… la tristeza… la soledad… pero solo sabía que la amaba igual o más que antes. (Claro, como todo un idiota que soy…) Suspiro… - ¿Dónde estarás? - en tres años no había dado respuestas a nada, solo dos cartas…

Una menos específica y corta que la otra… no traían sello, ni dirección, ni teléfono… en resumen simplemente decía que se encontraba bien. Un día llego una, y luego otro día llego otra… pero ninguna más después… simplemente aparecían en la correspondencia. Aunque fueron a la oficina de correos no pudieron conseguir nada, los encargados le dijeron que esa carta nunca llego ahí y por lo tanto que los carteros no la entregaron.

-Y en ningún de las dos mencionas si volverás… que tonto ¿Cuántos van? Si… tres años… por qué pensar que vas a volver… ya nada queda… no pienso volver a tener esperanzas… la desilusión, el dolor… son insoportables – No escribió nada relacionado con volver en ninguna de las dos, ni tampoco le escribió nada a él, aunque le escribió mensajes breves a sus hermanas y padre ninguno fue para él. - ¿Qué fue lo que hice? ¿Acaso fue mi culpa? ¿Qué te ocurrió Akane? – Durante estos tres años Ranma se hacía esas preguntas constantemente, esperando respuestas… de ella. – Y todavía lo recuerdo como hubiera ocurrido ayer…

Flash Back

Luego de salir de la casa Ranma brinco de techo en techo esperando verla… no podía haber ido muy lejos… era muy temprano así que ella debió haberse ido en la noche pero… no la encontraba.

-¡Akane! – Buscó por todos lados, fue al restaurante de Ukyo, al de Shampoo y hasta a la casa de Kuno desesperado, pero no la encontró… había desaparecido.

Fue al ultimo lugar que se le ocurrió, al parque de Nerima pero tampoco la vio… cansado de tanto correr y brincar se sentó en la rama de un árbol, pensando en todas las razones posibles por las que se hubiera marchado… llegando a pensar que la habían secuestrado y obligado a escribir esa carta, pensó en todas las razones descartando la mas obvia… la que mas le dolía… la que no quería ni imaginar… que lo había abandonado, lo había dejado y era por su culpa ¿Sino de quien mas? Y lo peor es que no sabía porque… cada vez sentía como algo en su interior se oscurecía, como aquella presión se hacia cada vez mas fuerte en su corazón y sin poder evitarlo, lloro… lloro por la única persona que se había permitido llorar en su vida. Akane.

Fin del flash back

-Vaya… ¿Ya es una costumbre no? Hablar solo… mi buen amigo… creo que hace tiempo te volviste loco.  
-Cállate Ryoga, nadie te manda a oír conversaciones ajenas  
-¿Conversaciones? Dirás monologos… - Ryoga se sentó al lado de Ranma, y lo imito viendo hacia el cielo, mientras esperaba respuestas.

Ryoga también sufrió mucho por la partida de Akane… dijo que no volvería jamás si ella ya no estaba. (Y casi me lo creo) Pero después de un año volvió aparentando como si no hubiera ocurrido nunca nada… pero ya Ranma no era el mismo… así que simplemente desistió de su venganza, tenía que admitir que se sentía tan triste como Ranma, desde ese momento se convirtieron en amigos.

-Vaya Ranma… ya han pasado tres años… ¿Vas a seguir así?  
-¿Y que? ¿Qué acaso tú no la amabas tanto? ¿No darías tu vida por ella? ¿Ya la olvidaste? Vaya Ryoga me sorprendes. – Ryoga rió por lo bajo de forma amarga, ante el comentario de Ranma  
-¿En serio crees que la he podido olvidar? No Ranma, aunque no quisiera… sigo amándola… tan igual o más que antes. Akane dejo una huella en mí – Sonrió, pero esta vez con tristeza… recordando - en realidad ella la dejo en todos y en todo. Nada es igual si ella… y aunque no lo admitas se que sufres igual o mas que yo…  
-No se de que hablas.  
-¡Oh Por Dios Ranma! ¿Después de tres años y sigues con lo mismo? Ella no esta aquí para que tengas que negarlo… sabes perfectamente que la amas loca y desesperadamente. ¡Desde que ella se fue no eres el mismo! El Ranma Saotome que yo conocía desapareció… suplantándolo uno que… una persona sin emociones ¡Sin vida! Respiras por que tienes que hacerlo, caminas por que debes hacerlo. ¡Piensas por que es la única manera de vivir! Tu vida se volvió algo monótono. Despertarte, estudiar, acostarte.  
-¡¡Y QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA!! – Grito Ranma desesperado, con rencor - ¡No puedo hacer mas nada! ¡Maldita sea no puedo sacármela de la cabeza! Y no pienso dejar que todo cambie… ¡El que se allá ido no cambia nada! Por eso… por eso niego… niego…  
-¡Por supuesto que lo cambia! ¡Lo cambia todo! ¡Te cambio a ti! Ranma… no eres el mismo sin ella… acéptalo, ella es parte de tu vida… no… ella es parte de ti. Amigo… desde que se fue es como si te hubieran arrancado un brazo o una pierna.  
-O otra cosa más… - dijo Ranma aceptando su verdad.  
-O el corazón.  
-Ryoga… aunque se que… que tienes la razón no puedo… no puedo aceptar que se allá ido, compréndeme… no lo voy a hacer, no pienso hacerlo… porque… porque se que fue por… mi culpa. Y es lo que mas me duele sabes… saber que… no significo nada para ella como Akane significa para mí.

El joven de la banda amarilla miro a su amigo, con pena… una pena que compartía con él, pero no de la misma magnitud. Hace tres años que Petchan no aparecía ¿Para que? Si su dueña se había ido.

-¡Ranma ya casi terminamos! ¡Apúrate!  
-¡Allá voy Kasumi! – Ranma se voltio a ver a Ryoga por primera vez.  
-Esta bien, no volveré a hablar mas sobre el tema… nos vemos mañana. – Y sin más que decir el joven se paro y se fue.

* * *

En algún lugar… se encontraba aquella Diosa de largo cabello negro mirando hacia el horizonte.

-Aunque todo sea distinto aquí, solo este cielo… el Sol la Luna y las estrellas nos unen. Solo viéndolos cada día puedo imaginar que estoy allá y así… puedo continuar viviendo. Por la única razón de mi ser… tú, aunque ya nunca seamos nada.

Aquella Diosa cerro los ojos por un momento… aspiro hondo y siguió recorriendo aquella inmensa playa, sintiendo como las olas chocaban con sus pies descalzos.

* * *

Al día siguiente

Ranma se paro bien temprano para ir a la universidad, ya iba por el tercer semestre de educación física. A punto de cumplir los 17 había terminado el instituto junto con todos sus compañeros.

-El instituto… - recordó mientras se dirigía lentamente hacia la universidad, no sabia porque pero desde que Akane no estaba, siempre llegaba temprano al instituto.

Flash Back

Ya habían pasado 5 meses desde la partida de Akane, ir solo al instituto todas las mañanas era muy extraño… Se sentía abandonado… muy solo, hace meses que no disfrutaba el día a día como antes, hace meses que dejo de ser el Ranma Saotome que todos conocían, a pesar de que se mostraba lo mas animado que podía todos sabían que era una fachada, desde que se fue Akane él no lograba ser feliz.

Era también extraño llegar al salón y que el profesor no les pusiera el típico castigo de siempre, claro… porque llegaba temprano. Todo a su alrededor era distinto, hasta el salón de clase, desde que no estaba Akane se sentía como si algo faltara, todos lo notaron al principio, hasta que pudieron olvidarlo pero para Ranma… todo seguía tan claro como aquel día que desapareció, hace ya 5 meses

-Hola Ranma.  
-Hola… - le dijo este sin ánimos y se sentó en su puesto.  
-¿Qué paso? ¿Otra vez triste? – Pregunto Daisuke  
-Si… la semana pasaba se le veía mas animado pero al parecer volvió a recordarlo todo. – dijo Hiroshi  
-¡Es que hay q ver que insensibles son! Y como lo va a olvidar así de fácil Hiroshi, a pesar de que todos pudimos superar que Akane se allá ido aun no la olvidamos. ¡NO QUEDAMOS EN QUE NO SE NOMBRABA NADA DEL ASUNTO EN FRENTE DE ÉL!– termino gritando Sayuri.  
-Además aunque Ranma no lo reconozca el la quiere… y debe estar pasándola muy mal – dijo Yuca  
-¡Otra insensible mas! ¡¿Qué no se dan cuenta que lo tienen al frente!? ¡Y siguen hablando de lo que no se debe h…!  
-¡Pero nosotros no somos los que estamos gritando Sayuri! Se da más cuenta por tu culpa que por la nuestra.  
-¡Es que hay q ver que abusador eres Hiroshi! – Y como siempre ocurría, terminaban peleando por el mismo tema, y como siempre cuando entraba el profesor todos se sentaban en sus asientos y olvidaban la pelea.

Al final del día Ranma volvía de nuevo a su casa… solo.

Fin del flash back

Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado a la Universidad.

-¡He Ranma! ¿Cómo estás?  
-Muy bien y tu Shoji Nuevo amigo de Ranma, estudiaba educación física también  
-Hola Ranma.  
-Hola Rita… - Rita se sonrojo y se volteo rápidamente, a Rita siempre le gusto mucho Ranma, desde que este entro.  
-¿Qué le ocurre?  
-Vaya Ranma… el día que te des cuenta entonces las vacas vuelan. ¿Y me dices perdido a mí? Tú eres más despistado que una mula.  
-Muy chistoso Ryoga… ¿Qué no tienes algo que hacer? De cuando acá estudias aquí.  
-¡Ya decía yo que eres un despistado de primera! ¡Mira chaval estudio aquí desde que tú comenzaste la universidad…! ¿Te acuerdas o tengo que contártelo  
-¡Claro que me acuerdo… trataba de ser sarcástico por si no te dabas cuenta ¬¬  
-¿Sarcástico? ¿Es eso una emoción? ¡Vaya Ranma vas progresando!  
-¡Ya cállense los dos! y díganme si han visto al profesor – los interrumpió Shoji  
-No – respondieron al unísono.  
-¡Yeah! entonces tenemos esta hora libre ¿Por qué no nos vamos a tomar algo?  
-Primero espera a ver si llega el profesor. – dijo Ranma  
-Tú siempre tan aburrido… no me esperaba mas - le respondió Ryoga fastidiado y Shoji se echo a reír.

Ranma intentando buscar un tema de distracción para que lo dejaran en paz… hablo sobre lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-¿De qué tanto habla Otaru?  
-No lo se, vamos a ver… - Ryoga y Shoji se adelantaron y Ranma los siguió por detrás, dando gracias porque lo dejaran en paz, se acercaron a Otaru y al grupo de chicos que lo oían.  
-… y entonces la vi… trabajando en aquel restauran… ella… ella… era tan hermosa… no pude evitarlo entre al restauran solo por ella y cuando me di cuenta… muchos hombres más solicitaban su atención pero entre todos esos viejos, ella se acerco hacia mi y me pregunto que quería… - todo esto lo decía como si estuviera embelesado, mejor dicho embobado.  
-¿De que habla Otaru? – le pregunto Ranma a otro compañero.  
-De cuando fue a visitar a su familia en Edogawa.  
-¿Hace poco?  
-No, hace como un año y medio…  
-Y entonces ¿Por qué lo cuenta con tanto jubilo si ocurrió hace mucho? – Replico Ryoga ya fastidiado  
-Por la chica que encontró allá. – Luego de oír esto Ryoga y Ranma volvieron a prestar atención.  
-¡Ya nos dijiste lo que le ordenaste como cinco veces! ¿Y como era? – menciono uno.  
-No hay palabras para describirla… realmente me cautivo. De piel blanca y delgada, con excelente figura de estatura media y con su hermosa cabellera negra, mas o menos por el hombro… sus hermosos ojos castaños… - Entre más oía Ranma mas se quedaba estático, trago profundo y termino de escuchar (No puede ser … ¿Será…?) – y por supuesto… como olvidar su magnifica sonrisa… era la sonrisa mas hermosa que hubiera visto… - Ranma reacciono de inmediato y lo agarro por la camisa, maltratándolo.  
-¡¿Y como se llamaba?!  
-C-cálmate Ranma ¿Qué te ocurre?  
-¡¡Dime como se llamaba!!  
-Yo… no lo recuerdo… no…  
-¡¡Cómo se llamaba?! – Ranma empezaba a desesperarse.  
-¡Kaname! – dijo el chico rápidamente y asustado por la reacción de Ranma.  
-¡Ranma contrólate! – Le grito Ryoga también alterado, Ranma lo soltó… todos lo estaban viendo extrañados. Sin aguantar la extraña sensación que se le había acomodado en el estomago salio del salón sin decir nada, Ryoga lo siguió.

* * *

Caminaba sin rumbo por los pasillos… queriendo alejarse de todos.

-¡Ranma! – a la quinta ves el eludido oyó los gritos de Ryoga y se detuvo. - ¡Si así es como caminas ni me imagino corriendo!  
-Termina de hablar Ryoga.  
-Ya cálmate Ranma ya viste que no era…  
-Pero la descripción… era exacta, estoy seguro de que hablaba de…  
-¿Kaname? ¿Tú conoces a alguna Kaname? Ranma andas paranoico, a mi también el corazón me dio un vuelco cuando oí su descripción, pero…  
-Pero nada… por favor Ryoga ¿Qué mujer es tan bella y aparte tiene una sonrisa hermosa? Sabes muy bien que se trataba de Akane…  
-¡Ranma óyete! ¡Demonios! Hay millones de mujeres en el mundo, tan o mas bellas que Akane.  
-¡QUE ERA ELLA! – Ranma ya estaba furioso, no se podría contener de darle un buen golpe a Ryoga, para que se quedara callado.

Ryoga lo miro exasperado y lo llevo casi arrastrándolo hasta cualquier lugar privado para que nadie oyera, fueron a parar al árbol mas alejado del jardín de la universidad.

-¡Antes de que empieces a blasfemar! Quiero que te calmes y me oigas… tanto tú como yo oímos el nombre dicho por Otaru… Ranma no era ella… además si era fue hace mucho tiempo cuando la vio. Y vaya que Akane se mueve rápido, te lo digo yo que estuve varias veces a punto de encontrarla.  
-¿De que hablas? ¿Cuándo la buscaste? ¿Cómo que casi la encuentras? ¡¡Y por que no me habías dicho nada!!  
-Por esto mismo… sabía como ibas a reaccionar amigo… hace dos años cuando me fui al principio era para olvidarla, para no volver… pero llegue a un punto que me desespere y no pude evitar empezar a buscarla, así que busque… ¡Y con mucho esfuerzo! en las aldeas cercanas con Nerima… hasta que después de tres semanas di con una donde al parecer habían visto a la chica que describía. Me dijeron hacia donde había tomado y los posibles lugares cerca a donde pudo haber ido. Mira que me costo mucho buscarla… si no tuviera este mal sentido de la orientación… ¡Estoy seguro que estuve a punto de encontrarla, no solo una si no varias veces! Pero siempre me perdía… y cuando lograba llegar ya nadie sabía nada de ella. Fue difícil… y eso fue lo que hice todo ese año que me ausente.  
-¿Y por que desististe? ¿Si ya le seguías el rastro por que lo dejaste? Me hubieras buscado… yo pude haberte ayudado ¡La pude haber encontrado! – decía Ranma lamentándose. Ryoga lo miro inexpresivo… como pensando… recordando.  
-Por que después de tanto tiempo me di cuenta de algo, de algo que tu también debes darte cuenta y no seguirte culpando por su partida.

Ese punto al que quería llegar Ryoga ya lo habían discutido varias veces, así que Ranma no pensaba responderle. La culpa era de él… por que… ella no se atrevió… no podía, simplemente se negaba a pensar que lo había dejado por lo que mas temía… porque no significaba nada para ella.

-No me ignores Ranma, tarde o temprano ella volverá y nos dirá… sus razones, sus motivos… por eso deje de buscarla, porque me di cuenta de que si se fue es por algo, porque así ella lo quiso, de que si no quería que la encontraran era porque tenia sus razones.  
-Aja ¿Y cuáles? No lo sabes… ¡No lo sabes! Fue por mi culpa… fue por mi…  
-¡Si eso es lo que te conviene pensar! ¡Bien! Aunque no lo creas te conozco mas de lo que piensas… y tengo una suposición muy acertada del porque te niegas a aceptar lo que te digo.  
-¡Cállate! ¡Demonios Ryoga tu no sabes nada!  
-¡Miedo Ranma! ¡Te da miedo pensar que se fue porque no te quería! – Ryoga se callo, esperando ver la reacción de su amigo, en efecto la expresión de dolor y tristeza no tardo en aparecer- Que absurdo… - dijo Ryoga casi sorprendido - ¡Que absurdo eres Ranma Saotome! ¡Eres la persona mas ciega, ignorante y terca del mundo! ¡Estoy seguro de que si ella oyera en este momento ese ABSURDO miedo tuyo se sentiría herida! Es lo mas… Oh dios no puedo contigo. – dijo este prácticamente resignado.  
-¿Herida? ¿¡Herida ella?! ¡Pero si fue ella la que se fue! ¡La que me dejo! ¡¿De que va a sentirse herida?! ¡De lo obvio! Maldita sea Ryoga ¡Prefiero vivir con mi mentira que aceptar la verdad!  
-Sabes que Ranma… yo no pienso decirte nada, tengo la esperanza de que cuando vuelva termine de decirte lo verdaderamente OBVIO de una buena vez, no es mi deber decírtelo, ya que no te das cuenta ni por asomo, que sea ella la que te lo diga.  
-¿Esperanza? Una palabra muy grande… ella no va a volver.  
-Si no fueras mi amigo en estos momentos, te juro que te partiría la cara Saotome. – Ryoga dio media vuelta y se fue resignado y molesto por la ignorancia de su amigo.

A Ranma ya no le quedaban ganas de asistir a clases… luego le pediría los apuntes a Shoji. Tomo sus cosas y se marcho.

* * *

Mientras cocinaba okonomiyakis vio pasar a una pareja joven peleando.

-Ranma… - dijo Ukyo algo triste- bueno… este no es momento para desanimarme, necesito atender a mis clientes. ¡Orden 5 lista! – y así transcurrió su día, el Ucchan's hasta el tope como siempre. – Vamos Yukino… ya te puedes ir.  
-¿Segura Ukyo? No quieres que me quede para ayudarte a limpiar  
-No, ya déjalo así, anda… vete  
-Esta bien, hasta mañana  
-Hasta mañana Yukino. – Vio como la chica salía del local, luego siguió limpiando… ya iba a trancar el local cuando la vio. – No puede ser… Akane…

Continuara…

* * *

Este es el prólogo de esta nueva historia que se me ocurrió. Tiene mucho de drama pero también romance, hay una historia oculta y un futuro por delante, como ven en este capitulo los personajes recuerdan muchas cosas, es necesario para que sepan la situación de todos, que ha pasado durante esos tres años de su ausencia… y puede que el primer capitulo sea algo parecido.

Estos personajes no me pertenecen en lo absoluto.

Yo espero que les vaya gustando, y comenten! Chaitooo!


	2. Capitulo 1: La belleza de hielo

**Capitulo 1: La belleza de hielo**

-… ¡Akane! – la chica no escucho y siguió caminando pero Ukyo tenía que comprobarlo así que salio tras ella.

-¡Akane! ¡Akane! – por un momento la perdió de vista, todas las personas se atravesaban en ese momento. Cuando la volvió a localizar estaba a una gran distancia de ella. - ¡No te me vas a escapar! ¡¡Akane!! – siguió corriendo, pero la chica parecía un avión ¿Si no era Akane por qué caminaba tan rápido? (Estoy segura, es ella) Ukyo la siguió hasta que llegaron a un calle muy concurrida, la perdió de vista de nuevo pero no se iba a dar por vencida tenia que comprobar si era la buscada Akane a quien encontró.

Camino de un lado para otro, de aquí para allá.  
-¿Dónde te me metiste? – Se paro un momento en medio de la acera, hasta que diviso una cabeza de cabello negro, muy rápida. - ¡Ahí estas! – Salio corriendo en dirección a donde había visto a la chica - ¡Quítense! ¡Quítense! – La gente se le atravesaba más y más, la iba a perder de nuevo. (¡Eso nunca! De que te agarro te agarro) Y todo sucedió muy rápido, se abalanzo sobre la chica, forcejaron entre las dos, y Ukyo la hizo voltear. Pero una completa extraña la veía ¿sorprendida? Era difícil decirlo.

Los azules ojos de Ukyo observaron a la extraña. La tez extremadamente blanca, casi de porcelana, parecía que tuviera arrugas por lo marcadas que tenia las expresiones faciales, la pequeña boca y por ultimo los grandes ojos café sin brillo de Akane.

Sin duda era ella pero cambiada… muy cambiada… ahora su belleza era casi mortal. La belleza casi angelical, inocente, despreocupada y enojona de la vieja Akane había desaparecido. Ahora Ukyo veía a una mujer completamente dura, inexpresiva y con la marca de la experiencia grabada en los ojos. Se notaba que había pasado por muchas, muchas cosas… era la imagen de una niña que había madurado de golpe.

Akane era en ese momento la cosa mas frágil, fría y bella que Ukyo hubiera visto, casi de hielo, casi de cristal… apunto de quebrarse, por así decirlo. Temerosa de hacerle daño se paro de inmediato y la ayudo a levantarse.

-Akane…  
-Vaya Ukyo… no pensaba que volvería a verte. – Su voz era firme, inexpresiva al igual que sus ojos, casi dura… intimidante, su voz también era la de una mujer que lo sabía todo. Que había vivido muchas cosas, era sorprendente como esos tres años la habían cambiado… y entonces sonrió… ¿Dónde estaba la sonrisa tan hermosa por la que todos se babeaban? Hasta Ranma, sin excepción. Esa era la sonrisa de una belleza intocable, de una mujer ávida, no había rastro de inocencia ni pureza en ella. Por supuesto seguía siendo hermosa al igual que Akane, pero diferente, demasiado diferente, ella parecía… sin vida.  
-¿Quién eres? – Ukyo no se pudo contener. Tenia que decirlo - ¿Dónde esta aquella Akane que conocí hace tiempo? ¿Por la que todos morían y parecía un pequeño angelito?  
-Bueno Ukyo… - le sonrió sin ganas, casi con desprecio, era difícil saberlo, Ukyo se sentía como si la viera por primer vez - veo que tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar ¿no? Y una de ellas es sobre esa Akane, sabes… el día que decidí dejar Nerima una parte de mi se perdió. Lo que ves es lo que es. Soy Akane… tal cual me recuerdas, no se de que te sorprendes. Si deje Nerima tenia que cambiar ¿no? A lo mejor eso es lo que notas.

-No… eso no es… no, para nada. Sigues siendo igual, exactamente igual que antes, claro mas grande… mas adulta pero… no es tu exterior… es tu interior lo que cambio… Akane. – Akane la vio casi sorprendida… pero Ukyo no lograba adivinar que emoción traslucían sus ojos, si ere sorpresa, jubilo, molestia… parece que se había acostumbrado tanto a ocultar sus sentimientos que se perdió a si misma… y construyo un muro entre sus ojos y su corazón. Los ojos son… el espejo del alma… para Akane este dicho no valía, ella ya no expresaba nada por sus ojos. Nada.  
-¿Qué te ocurrió Akane? ¿Por que te fuiste?  
-¿No crees que la pregunta correcta es? ¿Qué he hecho en estos tres años?

Ukyo lo comprendió al instante. Akane no pensaba decirle nada… no pensaba decir como se sentía o sintió, que fue lo que ocurrió… y entonces la determinación creció en su interior. (¿Para esto te fuiste? ¿Para cambiar de esa manera? Eres la razón de ser de mi Ran-chan… y voy a hacer todo lo posible por que vuelvas. Hace tiempo que lo di por perdido y antes de irme jure que de algún modo debía devolverle su felicidad. Y aquí esta la solución… en frente de mi pero vaya que no esperaba encontrarme con esto. )

Sin duda ver a esta nueva Akane terminaría destrozando a Ranma… Ukyo sabía muy bien cual era el mayor temor del chico, antes de irse… antes de irse el se lo había revelado, casi llorando pero no lo hizo, él nunca llora, claro solo por ella… si él la veía así terminaría por pensar que su mayor temor es verdad (Y estoy muy segura… que Akane tiene otras razones por las cuales se fue) Entonces... (Vamos Ukyo a lo mejor queda de él hacerla volver a sentir. Deja de protegerlo tanto) Aunque de todos modos ella tenía que hacer algo, a lo mejor lo que Akane necesitaba es desahogarse, sacar todo lo que debió haber sufrido y pasado al irse, alejarse de todos, de su familia, amigos… y aunque ella lo niegue de su único amor y se notaba claramente que el dolor había sido fiel compañero de Akane en todo este tiempo.

-Si dices que es la pregunta correcta… ¿Por qué no vamos al Ucchan's ?– Akane asintió y Ukyo se puso en marcha. Ambas chicas se dirigieron hacia el restauran una decidida y la otra quien sabe… Ukyo realmente se quedaba sorprendida por la manera en que Akane ocultaba sus sentimientos, la belleza de hielo.

* * *

En el Ucchan's se encontraban dos chicas, completamente calladas… una expectante y la otra demasiado tranquila, (No me gusta pensar tanto en eso pero… es cierto) Ya que Akane no tenia intención de comenzar Ukyo lo hizo.

-Sabes Akane… hace tiempo que renuncie a todo, desde hace mucho tiempo no tenia nada que hacer en Nerima…

-¿Es por eso que estas horita aquí? ¿En frente mío?

-Si… tú sabes muy bien lo que me retenía allá.

-Lo se… y no entiendo por que estas aquí si deberías estar allá.  
-Vaya… lo dices así como así… ¿Qué no te importa? ¿En serio renunciaste a él? – Akane se quedo callada (Ya estoy llegando al asunto…)

-Mí querido Ranma… - Dijo Ukyo recordando, tenía que hacer que hablara, que revelara algo de algún modo. Akane siguió callada y Ukyo rió amargamente, pero no con rencor, esta vez concentrada en sus recuerdos – Yo, como una tonta llegue a pensar que tenía oportunidad con él… te habías ido y yo tenia el camino libre… pero sabes… lo intente, un millón de veces, sin ningún resultado él ni parecía reconocerme. Fue doloroso darme cuenta de que había llegado a un estado tal de depresión que no le importaba nada. Ni si quiera sus amigos mas allegados. Por que eso pensaba ¿Él me considera su mejor amiga no? Pero ni como amiga lograba acercármele, él simplemente dejo de ser mi Ran-chan – Ukyo suspiro recordando el mal momento vivido. Aquel tiempo donde la esperanza fue lo único que la hizo insistir, cuando lo obvio era casi aplastante. Akane siguió sin inmutarse, y Ukyo estuvo segura d ver una pizca de arrepentimiento cruzar por sus ojos (Lo siento Akane, pero la única forma de hacerte reaccionar es haciéndote sentir culpable y aunque no lo digas, se que estoy tocando tu punto débil) – Llego un momento que ya ni sabía que hacer… si saludarlo o alejarme. Todo en el parecía como una maquina…

-Ukyo… no comprendo a que quieres llegar con todo esto. Yo decidí irme de Nerima y no pienso volver, yo… - Pero no continuó, se quedo callada… cada vez se notaba que le costaba retener sus sentimientos. Ukyo sabía perfectamente que Ranma era el punto débil de Akane y estaba logrando que cediera.

-¿Tu qué Akane? ¿Qué quieres decir? La que no comprende aquí soy yo… porque tu si me entiendes muy bien… estoy segura. Sabes perfectamente que Ranma esta así por tu culpa.

-No lo se… no lo he visto.

-Pues te lo estoy diciendo. Esta destrozado, acabado, no es feliz…

-No entiendo el porque… él no siente nada por mi. – Esto último lo dijo con mucho rencor… lo más que había expresado Akane hasta el momento. Y con esas simples palabras Ukyo pudo comprender a que iba todo… al igual que Ranma, Akane también tenía temores y al parecer ese era el mayor temor de Akane (Que irónico) Pero faltaba algo… el punto clave de su partida. A lo mejor lo que la incentivo a irse fue ese gran temor que es visible y… y ese algo que debía descubrir.

-Sabes Akane a mi no me incumbe saber el por que te fuiste… pero se muy bien que la única culpable de que Ranma sea tan infeliz eres tú. – Akane no dijo nada de nuevo, pero ahora se podía notar la tristeza… y sobre todo el dolor en sus ojos. La estaba haciendo arrepentirse. El silencio reino entre las dos. Y sorpresivamente Akane hablo

-Ukyo yo… yo lo siento yo no…

-Akane, con eso no basta… por dios ¿Tú sabes lo que hiciste? No solo dejaste a Ranma si no a tu familia, a tus amigos… y todos están muy preocupados por ti… ¡Te extrañan! Y lo peor del caso es que no estamos hablando de semanas o meses ¡Sino de años! ¡Tres años! Y tú no te decides en volver. ¡¿Te fuiste por nada?! ¿Por qué te dio la gana? ¿Por qué querías lastimar a todos así? Si no hay una razón para que te fueras… entonces no comprendo por que…  
-¡Ya cállate! ¡¡Lo se!! ¡¡Se perfectamente lo que hice!! – Y el muro se había roto, Akane dejo ver como se sentía. La tristeza, el dolor, la amargura… todo.

Akane no soportaba negar lo que sentía, le costaba esconder sus sentimientos si algo o en este caso alguien le recordaba todo por lo que había sufrido en estos tres años.- ¡No sabes porque me fui! Si tú supieras cuanto lamento todo esto… yo… yo me odio, me odio por haberme ido, pero no sabes… ¡No sabes nada de lo que ocurrió! ¡De lo que me ocurrió? ¿Crees que irme fue tan fácil? ¡¿Crees que dejarlo a él no me costo nada!? ¡Tu sabes muy bien cuanto lo amo… una vez me lo dijiste, y me dijiste que a pesar de que lo sabias no te rendirías… pero, pero la manera en que rompieron mis ilusiones, mis esperanzas… yo siempre lo supe, demonios siempre lo supe…- A Ukyo le sorprendió que la efusiva Akane no empezara a llorar como se esperaba, sin duda era mucho mas fuerte que antes.

-¿El qué Akane? ¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Quién te lastimo de tal manera que decidieras irte?  
-No Ukyo… la cuestión es… quien me abrió los ojos. Si no te molesta… me gustaría irme, estoy de paso en la ciudad y tengo que ir a mi campamento.  
-¿Por qué no te quedas aquí? Alquile este local para montar mi restauran provisionalmente y todavía no decido cuando me voy. Quédate por favor… una cama es mejor que un campamento en las noches. – Ukyo necesitaba que Akane accediera. Ya estaba segura que Akane no le diría el porque de su partida y también sabia que algo influyo en ello pero… algo que si podía hacer era hacerla regresar.

Y lo haría así tardara un año mas, además el único que debía saber la verdad de todo era Ranma, para que dejara de culparse, por que Ukyo estaba segura que él no era el principal culpable. La mejor manera de comenzar con su plan era teniéndola cerca. No podía permitir que se volviera a ir.

-No lo se…

-Oh vamos Akane, hay un cuarto vació. Amueblado y todo, puedes quedarte.

-Esta bien, pero cuando decidas irte avísame con antelación para preparar todo para mi próximo viaje.  
-¿Eso quiere decir que te quedas aquí?  
-Si.

-¡Bien! Ven que te muestro tu cuarto.

-Primero tengo que recoger el campamento.

-¡Yo te ayudo! – No podía permitir que se le escapara.

Ambas salieron del restauran, la conversación había durado mas de lo que se imaginaba Ukyo... (Si supieras cual va a ser mi próxima parada… y tu Akane Tendo me vas a acompañar)

* * *

Ranma despertó de su ensoñación alterado (Otra vez con el mismo sueño) Calmo sus emociones hasta lograr que los latidos de su corazón disiparan… Separo su espalda del incomodo tronco donde había adormitado.

Ya era costumbre venir a hurtadillas y pasar un rato en el árbol del instituto Furinkan… no venía aquí por algunos de sus compañeros, ya que todos se habían graduado con él, venía por ella… desde hace tres años recorría los lugares donde había estado normalmente con ella, quizás para guardar el recuerdo de sus tiempos de felicidad.

El sueño siempre trataba de lo mismo… Un día sin aviso, sin llamadas, sin nada… simplemente llegaba ella, alguien la acompañaba pero nunca lograba ver quien era, su vista estaba fija solamente en ella. Y aunque no lograba verle la cara sabía perfectamente que era Akane… el olor de su cabello, su radiante sonrisa, su hermosa figura… era ella que había vuelto, y cuando quería agarrarla para que más nunca se fuera, todo se volvía oscuro y despertaba. Ese se había convertido en el sueño más constante que había tenido por lo menos durante los últimos 2 meses.

¿Tanto anhelaba a aquel ser pequeño y hermoso? ¿Tantas eran mis ganas de verla de nuevo… aunque sea una sola vez? (Lamento decir que si…) El amarla de esta manera era casi doloroso… cuando la tenía temía no pasar el tiempo suficiente con ella, pero ahora… resulta irónico no haber aprovechado el tiempo… si hubiera sabido que se iba a marchar para no volver se lo hubiera dicho… que la amaba.

Con un largo suspiro estiro el cuerpo para que pasara el entumecimiento. Ninguna de las caras en el Furinkan se le hacían conocidas ahora… quizás la de algunos estudiantes que en su tiempo de colégialo estaban en cursos menores y ahora estaban en el ultimo curso. Muy pocas veces alguien lo veía ahí pero lo ignoraban, a lo mejor pensando que era un estudiante mas. Pero en realidad casi nadie venía a ese árbol, o a esa parte del Furinkan.

Eso era otra cosa que lo hacia mas especial aún, porque… es como si fuera solo de ellos. Era una manera de sentirse mas conectado a ella.

Es gracioso como un duro golpe me hizo dar cuenta de una gran verdad. Mi vida siempre tuvo que ver con ella y ahora que no esta es cuando me doy cuenta… antes porque estaba no lo pensaba, ni le prestaba atención pero ahora… ahora que no esta… el pensar en todos las cosas que hice para inconscientemente estar con ella. Y un gran hecho era el pelear tanto. No es que todo lo que le dijera fuera verdad pero… hacia que ella me prestara atención (Que patético…) pero ¿Quién dice que el amor es patético? Nadie puede… porque cuando te pega ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Ranma oyó casi como un susurro que sonaba la campana indicando el receso… (Será mejor irme) En esos momentos sus sentidos y todo su ser estaban concentrados en ella. Y no estaba listo para estar alerta ante nada… ni a que lo descubrieran porque… varias veces un profesor lo había pillado por ahí y tuvo que ingeniárselas para explicar su presencia en ese árbol, casi como si fuera fugitivo y estuviera infringiendo la ley al entrar a un lugar privado.

Bajo ágilmente del árbol y antes de que alguien pudiera verle, se fue brincando como siempre hacia cuando no le apetecía caminar.

* * *

Ya en la noche.

Akane termino de colocar sus cosas en el armario del pequeño cuarto (Como si fuera un hogar…) Le sorprendió darse cuenta que en tres años no había encontrado ningún lugar tan calido como ese… (Quizás es porque estoy con alguien conocido… ¿Una vieja amiga) Y aunque no queriendo admitirlo una agradable sensación inundo todo su ser.

De veras que anhelaba encontrar a alguien de su vida pasada… puede que Ukyo se fuera de Nerima hace tiempo, pero… al menos podría contarme como estuvieron todos cuando ella estuvo ahí.

Y mil preguntas pasaron por su cabeza, mil dudas y una sola que no la dejaría en paz. ¿Qué hizo él? ¿Cómo se encontraba? (Aunque Ukyo ya me dio una idea bastante acertada…) Suspiro con tristeza (¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre que creo que estoy haciendo lo correcto viene alguien y me llena de dudas?) Me fui porque tenia que irme… porque… así él seria libre. (¿Pero por qué viene ahora Ukyo y me dice que el sufrió mucho?) ¿Ah que se debe Ranma Saotome? ¿Es que me quieres volver loca?

-Creo que no fue buena idea haberme quedado… - Si Ukyo seguía diciéndole aquellas cosas que la herían más de lo que ella pudiera entender. (No creo ser capaz de aguantar mas… tres años ha sido mucho, mucho tiempo… y ya mi autocontrol flanquea) Delira cosas, visiones… mías y de mi familia, mías… con él.

El primer año fue doloroso… y mas en navidad cuando tuve que pasarla sola y viajando sin rumbo. Ya el segundo estaba mas establecida, mas estable pero el dolor no era por esto menos contaste. De vez en cuando la nostalgia me golpeaba como un ladrillo. Pesada y amenazando con volverme loca… y ahora… en el tercer año… lo di todo por perdido. Todo me vale… hasta la razón por la que me fui me daba igual, pero igual no pienso regresar… aunque… cuando todo lo das por perdido… cuando sientes que tu vida anterior jamás existió. Créeme te vuelves como lo que soy ahora. Y Ukyo no se equivoco al decirme… que mi interior cambio completamente.

¿Qué soy? Un ser que ya no siente, ni se esfuerza por hacerlo. La pena me persiguió sin descanso estos años, logrando vencerme… al fin victoriosa. Y cuando eres una persona que no se esfuerza en sentir ¿Qué queda? Vivir por que es necesario. Y vaya que he pensando en la posibilidad de dejar de existir pero… ¿Que beneficio puede traer eso? Morir sola, sin nadie y causando mas dolor a mis seres queridos… no, es mejor vivir sin razón pero vivir con el dolor, como castigo por haberlos hecho sufrir. Esa es mi única razón de existir, por ellos… y por él. Hace tres años que no me permito ni decir su nombre. Ni en voz alta ni en pensamiento… es mejor así porque, creo que si lo digo… ya no podría mas… el muro que construí para poder sobrevivir se vendría a bajo y el peso seria insoportable.

Se oyeron tres golpecitos provenientes de la puerta y un instante después Ukyo apareció.

-Prepare la cena… y me preguntaba si querías acompañarme.

-Si claro. - Ambas chicas bajaron la escalera en silencio, hasta llegar a una mesita fuera del lugar donde se sentaban los clientes, en un pequeño comedor mas privado.

-Aquí es donde comemos mi ayudante y yo cuando terminamos el trabajo… - Akane no dijo nada y las dos se sentaron y comenzaron a comer.

-Siguen igual de buenos que siempre. – dijo Akane mientras comía con regocijo.

-Es la receta familiar. Nunca cambia… es bueno que te sigan gustando. – Akane volvió a quedarse en silencio (Será más difícil de lo que pensé… esta completamente concentrada en no hablar sobre nada del pasado… por lo menos de su parte, por que a mi me deja contarle… ¿Por qué será?) – Y bueno… cuéntame… que has hecho en estos tres años.

-No mucho, ir de un lugar para otro, estudiar un poco… trabajar en varios lugares.  
-¿Has estudiado?  
-Si… siempre que estoy en un lugar nuevo voy a las clases, aunque realmente aprovecho mas los cursos de veranos que dan las Universidades diciendo que necesito un repaso de todo. Es más fácil ya que no me quedo mucho tiempo en un lugar.  
-¿Y has salido de Japón? – Era una duda que Ukyo tenía desde que la encontró.

-Si… hace como un año se presento la oportunidad y fui a China. Me costo ya que no entendía muchas cosas pero… no dure mucho tampoco tres o cuatro meses.

-Vaya… y ¿Solo fuiste a china?  
-Si, no he salido del continente… aunque hace como 8 meses casi considero irme a Estados Unidos. – Un escalofrió corrió por la espalda de la chica de ojos azules. (Vaya… si se va fuera del continente ahí si que todo estaría perdido)

-¿Y por qué no te fuiste?  
-Por que… por que… - (Ya estoy volviendo a meterla al tema que quiero) – porque no me parecía… no había muchas posibilidades de que llegara allá y no pasara trabajo. Hubiera sido duro… es un nuevo mundo, diferente idioma… todo es distinto.

-Ah… ya veo… ¿Sabes? Hace mucho tiempo fui a Europa.

-¿En serio? – Akane por primera vez en la noche fijo sus ojos en mi… casi agradecida de que dejara de preguntarle sobre ella. (Esto solo es una pequeña mentirita Akane… tengo que agarrarte con las defensas bajas…) - ¿Y a donde fuiste?  
-Fui a Inglaterra, un país muy bonito...  
-¿Y que hiciste allá?

-Bueno yo… yo… quería probar con el negocio en… otro lugar.

-Y vaya que elegiste otro lugar.

-Si… muy lejos ¿no?  
-Si… - Akane dejo de verme y note en sus ojos la pregunta que quería hacerme pero no se atrevía (Pues te la voy a responder)

-Fue antes de llegar a Nerima… Akane.

-¿Ah si? Que bien… - dijo la chica algo alterada, comiendo más deprisa. Definitivamente no quería hablar sobre el tema.

-Sabes… hablando del tema… ¿No quieres saber nada de Nerima? No hace mucho que me fui… como máximo 4 o 5 meses – Akane me vio otra vez, y pude notar el asombro. (¿Así que no te esperabas tan poco tiempo de mí partida… es que acaso querías saber que había ocurrido?) – Y bueno… si te soy sincera, en los últimos tres años todo cambio por allá, sobretodo tu familia. – Akane trago duro y siguió comiendo como si le doliera masticar. – Si lograron reponerse, al año ya parecían una familia normal y corriente, pero siempre se notaba la atmósfera de tristeza en el gran Dojo Tendo. Bastante que causo conmoción tú partida Akane. – La eludida seguía sin hablar y Ukyo aprovecharía su silencio al máximo – Tu padre fue uno de los más afectados… siempre llorando, o triste… y al señor Genma también se le veía decaído. Tus hermanas lo llevaron mejor pero se notaba el cambio… Nabiki dejo de ser tan codiciosa, me sorprendía que ya no sacara provecho de las situaciones como antes. Ya debe estar a mitad de carrera o punto de graduarse. ¿Sabes? Ahora es prometida de Kuno.  
-¿En serio? – Akane estaba mas que sorprendida y el repentino interés fue mas que suficiente para que Ukyo siguiera con el parloteo.

-Si… hace como un año y medio empezaron a salir. Se notaba lo mucho que se querían y después de un tiempo se comprometieron. Ya Kuno no ve a ninguna mujer, y tampoco habla mucho de ti… porque sabe que eso afecta a Nabiki.  
-¿Y como sabes todo esto Ukyo?

-Por que yo… me acerque mucho a tu Familia Akane… - ya se estaba desviando. El golpe de gracia no tenia efecto su le decía el porque me acerque y en que termino todo… tenia que seguirle contando. (Lo siento Akane, pero si es necesario hacerte sufrir para que vuelvas, lo haré… pero de algún modo tengo que hacer que vuelvas)

- Y a que no adivinas… Kasumi se caso con el doctor Tofú.  
-Ya me lo imaginaba. – dijo esta con una sonrisa triste, nostálgica.

-Si… hace como dos años. Y ambos se quieren mucho… - Y ahora si… había llegado el momento de entrar en terrenos peligrosos. – Y como ya dije… se todo esto porque me acerque mucho a tu familia… ¿Sabes Akane? Creo que llego un momento que hasta llegue a odiarte.  
-No lo dudo… yo misma lo hago…  
-Me acerque por lo que te imaginas… si por Ranma. Quería estar con él. Aprovechar la oportunidad pero… como ya dije también es como si cada vez fuera más invisible para él y después de tres largos años… me di cuenta que era inútil. El dolor era lo único que salía de él… ya no le importaba nada.  
-Sabes Ukyo… la comida estuvo muy buena, pero ahora es mejor que vaya a dormir.

-¿Por qué Akane? ¿No quieres oír la realidad? ¿Las consecuencias de tu partida?

-Ukyo basta…

-¡No Akane! ¡Basta te digo yo a ti! ¡Déjate de idioteces y decide! ¿¡Demonios cuando piensas volver?! – Ukyo no pudo contener la rabia, tenia que decírselo ¡Tenía que hacerla volver!

-¡Tu no entiendes! No entiendes nada Ukyo… - Akane se paro bruscamente de la silla y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro.

-¡Y si no pretendes aclarármelo! ¡No me importa! ¡Pero esa no es razón Akane para no volver!

-Yo… yo… - Ukyo vio como Akane dudaba, la estaba convenciendo.

-Se muy bien que esto te debe afectar bastante ¿Por qué seguir sufriendo? ¿Por qué no solucionar todo de una vez? ¿Por qué huir por tanto tiempo? Acaso piensas huir toda tu vida.

-Se que debo pero… no puedo Ukyo… no puedo enfrentar lo que me hizo irme de Nerima… si… si descubro que es verdad… que siempre fue verdad aunque me allá ido inconscientemente para negarlo… me destruiría. – Y por primera vez Ukyo vio como su muro se veía abajo, observo aquel par de ojos café gigantes aguados, a punto de soltar las lagrimas. Y la composición pudo más que la rabia por la terquedad de Akane.

-Oh vamos Akane… no…

-¡No me digas que no llore! Ukyo… no sabes durante cuantos años he retenido estas malditas lagrimas… no queriendo admitir el grave error que cometí al irme, pero ahora… vienes y me dices todas estas cosas ¡Todas estas verdades! Y aunque debería decirte que te odio, por dañar mi fachada, por dañar la fantasía que me cree para seguir viviendo… no lo hago, más bien debería agradecerte, por abrirme los ojos… pero no puedo…  
-¿Qué no puedes agradecerme? Eso no me importa Akane yo quie…

-Se cual es tu intención, créeme que lo se desde que nos encontramos y no debí aceptar venir, no… - Ukyo se acerco para abrazarla, mientras Akane lloraba silenciosamente… ese siempre era el llanto mas doloroso… era el llanto que realizaba una persona que en verdad… estaba sufriendo mucho. Por que el dolor cuando es verdadero se lleva en silencio.  
-Akane… tienes que ser valiente… no solo por ti… si supieras el bien que le harías a todos al regresar.

-Lo se Ukyo, y se que mi familia volvería a ser feliz si estoy con ellos pero… no soy tan fuerte como para soportar…

-Akane… sabes muy bien que no vas a soportar toda una vida sin volver, huyendo. Si sigues así el mismo dolor y tristeza te van a matar.

-Ukyo… no se… no se que hacer… tengo tanto miedo… miedo a que todo sea distinto…

-Si, si que sabes que hacer… y no va a ser fácil… y menos con él. Pero… pienso apoyarte, siempre…  
-Yo no…

-Akane… sabes que es lo correcto.

-¿En serio me vas a ayudar? – Akane subió sus ojos hasta toparse con los azules de Ukyo, y se podía ver claramente la soledad que había en ellos y el anhelo a una compañía. De veras que necesitaba ayuda… no iba a ser capaz de afrontar todo sola. Y sea lo que sea que haya ocurrido para que se hubiera marchado… si fuera verdad, no es muy difícil pensar que si terminaría por destruirla. Necesitaba el apoyo de alguien y si era necesario volver a alejarse de todo para siempre… (Yo lo haré con gusto amiga, de ahora y para siempre te acompañare)  
-Si, Akane… eso quiere decir que…  
-Si Ukyo… vuelvo a Nerima…

* * *

Continuara.

Este es el segundo capitulo de este fic, pues se preguntaran porque lo subí tan pronto y bueno ya tengo varios capítulos hechos desde hace tiempo. Como pueden notar siempre hay partes donde cada quien cuenta su punto de vista, sus pensamientos y decisiones… así será toda la historia… en un momento pueden leer que es Ranma el que habla o pienso sobre algo y en otro es Akane.

Ya a partir del capitulo 3 Akane vuelve a Nerima y el reencuentro en general será un poco suave o mejor dicho calmado… pero esto será por ahora. También veremos a un Ranma y una Akane mas adultos, por lo tanto… xD quiero enfocarme también en la atracción sexual de ambos, es decir, que en cualquier momento puedo poner una escena "candente" y quien quita, incluso pasar a la otra etapa :P

Pues espero que les vaya gustando la historia, quería aclarar también porque pienso que no salio bien en el Prologo, que los paréntesis () expresan los pensamientos de los personajes. Y bueno para separar las escenas utilizare las líneas que ya coloque en el Prologo. Chauuuuuu!!

Ahhh y otra cositaa, yo escribo en Word los diálogos juntos y lo demás que si las descripciones o cuando piensan, etc. En párrafos ya sean cortos o largos. Cuando subo el capítulo siempre me aparencen algunos diálogos separados. Y si les soy sincera me da mucha flojeraaa ponerme a editar todo eso por aqui!! Mientras los dejare así hasta que descubra alguna manera de arreglarlo :P!! xD bueno ahora si me despidoo! Chaito!!


	3. Capitulo 2: De vuelta en Nerima…

**Capitulo 2: De vuelta en Nerima…**

Las lágrimas yacían secas en sus ojos. Cuando Akane intento abrir los ojos sintió un pequeño dolor.

-Auch! – se quito con las manos las gotas secas que habían quedado en el nacimiento de sus pupilas y al fin pudo abrir los ojos. Sentía la mente en blanco… no recordaba que hacía allí (Por que no estoy en mi tienda de campaña…) Y de pronto todo le cayo encima, el recuerdo… su partida… sonrió irónicamente. (¿Por qué será que hoy por primera vez desperté como si nunca hubiera hecho nada?) Porque fue la primera noche en tres años que dormí sin tristeza, sin dolor, sin pesar… porque volvería a mi hogar.

Se quito las sabanas de encima con pereza y se paro frente al espejo.

-No le había prestado atención… pero… que largo tengo el cabello. – Agarro entre sus dedos un largo mechón del sedoso y lacio cabello negro que le caía en capas hasta la cintura. Cuando volvió a mirarse noto esa extraña sonrisa que no veía desde hace tanto tiempo. Una sonrisa de felicidad… de verdadera felicidad.

Akane se vistió con entusiasmo por comenzar el día… un entusiasmo que no tenía desde hace mucho. Se peino el largo cabello y decidió dejárselo suelto, la mañana era fresca.

Bajo las escaleras con rapidez y destreza y se paro frente a Ukyo que le daba la espalda.

-Buenos días Ukyo. – La chica oji-azul se voltio y le sorprendió contemplar a una vieja amiga. (Aquí esta de nuevo… la vieja Akane) Ukyo le devolvió la radiante sonrisa Nunca tan hermosa ; )  
-Buenos días Akane… - Era cierto que hoy lo que mas resplandecía era su sonrisa… pero todavía quedaban rastros de esa extraña que se había apoderado del cuerpo de Akane. Sus ojos todavía no brillaban como antes… la hermosura gélida todavía seguía con ella. La fragilidad… el muro en sus ojos, la hermosa mujer de hielo seguía ahí, pero con una radiante y feliz sonrisa. (El tiempo curara tus profundas heridas… Akane) - ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?

-Muy bien, aunque con los ojos algo hinchados. – Ambas rieron.

-Si, ya lo creo… ¿Quieres algo especial para desayunar?  
-No, no te preocupes yo cocino. – Ukyo la miro aterrada temiendo decirle que no para no herirla, Akane la vio y hecho una sonora carcajada, y aunque no le llegara a los ojos. Igual seguía siendo hermoso el sonido de su voz. (Me sorprende que Akane pueda ser tan linda… ya veo porque todos los hombres se mueren por ella, muchas la deben envidiar… hasta yo.) – Jajajaja ¡Oh vaya Ukyo! Créeme que no solo me he dedicado a viajar en tres años. ¡Puse mucho empeño en aprender a cocinar! Y aunque mi maestro casi muere de indigestión unas cincuenta veces por fin lo logre. Comparado con antes… ahora cocino como un dios.

-Bueno, bueno… voy a confiar en ti, pero… ¡Por favor Akane no destruyas mi cocina! – Akane volvió a reír ante el comentario y Ukyo se aparto recelosa.

Ukyo veía y OLIA todo lo que hacía Akane.

-Ya esta listo – Akane sirvió la comida contenta porque por fin alguien que había conocido su fatal comida… podría ver todo lo que había progresado.

-G-gracias… - (Por lo menos huele bien… espero que no haya aprendido nada mas a darle buen olor…) Con temor agarro el primer bocado y empezó a comer. Akane se sentó al frente de ella expectante.

-Vaya… que bueno esta… - Ukyo siguió comiendo y comiendo con gusto. - ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer esto? Nunca había visto que juntaran el huevo y la tocineta…

-Se llama _Desayuno Americano _y le falta la mermelada y el pan tostado. – Akane también empezó a comer. – Me sorprende que tú Ukyo que tienes hasta un restaurante no sepas de otros tipos de comidas.

-Pues… sabes que mi especialidad son los okonomiyakis y pues, se algunas otras cosas pero nada que no sea de origen Asiático… es que hasta cuando viajaba con mi padre nunca fuimos a grandes ciudades donde puede que allá mas variedad de comida además de la asiática, ni mi padre quiso aprender nuevas cosas... siempre viajábamos de pueblos sean grandes o pequeños a otros. Siempre fiel a los okonomiyakis… nuestra receta para hacerlos es una de las más antiguas y buscadas. Por eso nuestros restaurantes siempre tienen gente.

-Ya veo…

-Pero dime ¿Dónde aprendiste hacer esto? No y que no habías ido a Estados Unidos – Ukyo noto como Akane se volvió a entristecer - ¿Ocurre algo?  
-Solo otra larga historia…  
-Akane…

-Bueno, es que… ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije que hace 8 meses casi me voy a EE.UU?  
-Si…  
-Pues fue porque conocí a un chico de allá… y bueno… pase un tiempo con él. Me enseño muchas cosas, entre esas cocinar y de su país y después… quería que yo me fuera con él. – Akane comió casi atragantándose, muy apenada y Ukyo paro de comer sorprendida.

-¿Un… un chico? ¿Akane… hubo un chico? – Ukyo todavía no se lo creía.

-Algo así… hay Ukyo realmente no quiero hablar de eso… todo termino… mal. – Ukyo desistió porque no quería que nada hiciera hacer cambiar de opinión a su frágil amiga, pero… no podía con el asombro… ¿Es que Akane tuvo novio? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Se enamoro de él? (No, no creo… pero… vaya… espero que algún día me lo cuente.)

Las chicas terminaron de comer en silencio.

-Bueno Akane… he tomado una decisión.

-¿Cuál?  
-Nos iremos hoy mismo a Nerima.

-¿¡Quee?! ¿Tan pronto?  
-Si, ahora.

-Pero… pero… - el temor asomo a sus ojos.

-Akane… entre mas rápido mejor, si no nunca te vas a atrever.

-No lo se… yo no estoy… preparada…

-Y nunca lo vas a estar entonces. Akane es ahora o nunca… y lo sabes. – Akane se quedo callada, muy pensativa y Ukyo le dio tiempo para que lo procesara mientras limpiaba los platos. Una vez terminado volvió al pequeño comedor. - ¿Y bien? ¿Preparada?

-Sabes que no lo estoy… pero tienes razón, se perfectamente que no me voy a atrever nunca si lo preparo todo.

-Bueno entonces… ¡Ah empacar! Prepara todas tus cosas, que yo también lo haré, pero primero tengo que buscar a mi asistente y decirle que me marcho.

-Pero… ¿Y a donde vas a llegar en Nerima? Si te fuiste…

-Si, me fui pero no vendí el Ucchan's solo lo cerré temporalmente, pensaba volver.

-¿Entonces llegaremos a tu restauran?

-A mi restauran y mi casa. Si.

-Ukyo… ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

-Si, dime.

-Yo voy a aceptar el irnos hoy pero… al llegar… ¿Podemos esperar por lo menos un día antes de aparecerme ante todos? – Ukyo seguía notando ese temor y tenia que acceder a su petición pero…

-Si, esta bien Akane, el camino es largo y vamos a llegar como en la noche. Pero ya mañana amanecemos en Nerima ¿Te parece bien?

-Si, con una noche me basta.

-Muy bien, entonces… manos a la obra. Ayúdame a ordenar todo que tengo que entregar el local, recuerda que es alquilado.

-Bien.

* * *

Otra mañana… otro día… (¿Qué día es hoy? Mmmm… viernes… universidad)

Ranma se paro lentamente de su futón y aparto a su pesado padre panda de encima.

Hace tiempo le habían ofrecido el cuarto de Akane, ya que no pensaban que volvería. Pero Ranma se rehusó a la idea, ese seria y será siempre el cuarto de Akane.  
Tomo el reloj 6:00 a.m. (Tiempo para entrenar) En los últimos tres años nunca había dejado de entrenar, amaba las artes marciales. Se quito el pijama, se piso un mono especial para hacer deportes y una ligera camiseta. El cuerpo del apuesto muchacho de 19 años no se quedaba muy atrás, era puro músculo y firmeza.

Cuando llego al Dojo no le sorprendió ver quien lo esperaba sentado en la entrada.

-¿Cómo no te has perdido durante todo este tiempo para llegar aquí Ryoga?

-Por que la casa de los Tendo es uno de los lugares donde jamás me perderé para llegar ¿Qué no me quieres ver?  
-Te veo todos los días… ¿No crees que deberías alejarte un poco?  
-Me encanta cuanto te levantas tan agresivo, así el combate será… mas interesante.

-¿Insinúas… que yo… Ranma Saotome… no estoy peleando bien?

-¿Tu que crees? – Ranma se movió tan rápido que ni Ryoga lo vio venir, cuando se dio cuenta ya lo tenia detrás de él y con el pie firmemente presionado en su nuca.

-Te acabo de matar… Petchan… - Ryoga se puso de los mil colores y se volteo rápidamente para golpear a su amigo, que ya se hallaba lejos de ahí, esperándolo dentro del Dojo.

-Sabes que odio… que me llames… Pet… chan… - Ryoga le dijo esto molesto y Ranma lo miro con aquella sonrisa presumida, tan normal suya al momento de pelear.

-Lo se… Petchan.

-¡Ahhhh Ranma! – Ryoga se lanzo rápidamente hasta Ranma, cuando logro alcanzarlo comenzó el cambio de puños y patadas, esquivados y detenidos muy ágilmente por parte de ambos. – Veo… que… sigues siendo… bueno… Ranma… pero nunca… el mejor. – Le dijo Ryoga cansado al otro lado del Dojo mientras lo veía.

-Y tú has mejorado… pero… nunca… lo suficiente… para… alcanzarme… Petchan. – Le dijo Ranma también entre jadeos y Ryoga volvió a lanzarle al ataque.

* * *

-Desde hace mucho tiempo Ryoga y Ranma se han unido mucho ¿No crees Nabiki?  
-Si… me parece que Ryoga se dio cuenta de la situación, aunque en realidad fuera obvia pero… se dio cuenta que sus constantes peleas con Ranma no eran lo mismo, pues Ranma cambio mucho desde que nuestra hermana se fue.

-Si, pobre Ranma. Yo pienso que al él fue a quien más le afecto.

-Yo también lo creo pero también nos afecto mucho a todos.

-Y no solo están unidos, si no que son buenos amigos, eso me contenta… que por lo menos Ranma tiene quien lo distraiga.

-Ryoga esta claro Kasumi, sabe cual es su lugar… y él sabe perfectamente que la batalla por el amor de Akane la perdió hasta mucho antes de que ella se fuera. ¿Qué quedaba? No molestar mas a Ranma… al fin y al cabo en el fondo a pesar de su "rivalidad" siempre fueron amigos.

-Eso lo se, Nabiki aunque no lo parezca yo me doy cuenta de las cosas, y era un hecho que ese par iba a terminar como amigos, fuera cual fuera la circunstancia.

-Yo se que tu también eres lista hermana… todas lo somos. Claro, la más temperamental es la pequeña Akane. – Nabiki suspiro con tristeza, vaya que extrañaba a su hermana. – Todavía no me creo que se haya ido… a veces espero verla bajar a desayunar o a cenar… como la extraño.

-Todos Nabiki, yo la espero ver regresar… sabes todas las tardes me detengo aunque sea un segundo a ver por la ventana. Es una costumbre ya… hace tres años pasaba horas, después se convirtió en menos tiempo, minutos… pero nunca pierdo la esperanza. Algo… algo me dice que ella va a volver.

-Y no lo dudo. – Nabiki abrazo a su hermana mayor – yo no se que haríamos sin ti Kasumi, a pesar de que seas mi hermana siempre nos cuidaste como una madre, a los tres. A Akane a nuestro padre y a mí… a veces no se si decirte hermana o mama. – le dijo Nabiki sonriendo.

-Tú sabes que mi amor hacia ustedes no es solo como hermana… y sabes perfectamente que siempre contaras conmigo Nabiki, para lo que sea… - Ambas se separaron y siguieron mirando a los chicos pelear.

-Y tu conmigo ¡Y mas ahora que viene mi primer sobrino o sobrina! ¿Por qué no quieres saber el sexo hermana?

- Quiero que sea sorpresa… - Kasumi masajeo su barriga de ya casi 5 meses – y también quisiera… que conociera a su otra tía… - Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla y Nabiki la quito rápidamente.

-Anda no llores hermana, no queremos que el bebe se sienta mal… tienes que estar siempre saludable y feliz.

-Sabes que jamás seré completamente feliz sin mi pequeña Akane.

-Lo se perfectamente, y yo tampoco… pero si se que muy, pero muy feliz cuando tu bebe nazca y lo cuidaras y criaras con todo el amor posible.

-Es un hecho. – Dijo la hermosa mujer mientras se limpiaba la próxima lágrima.

-¿Y como la vas o lo vas a llamar?

-Pues… si es niño Tofú le pondrá el nombre. – Dijo esta fingiendo molestia, pero luego sonrió. – Me dijo "Si tu vas a ponerle el nombre si es niña, entonces yo lo haré si es niño" y así quedamos… y bueno, si es niña se va a llamar Sakura.

-El nombre que siempre soñó Akane para su hija.

-Si, en honor a mi hermanita… pues si no vuelve… jamás – esto ultimo lo dijo con dolor – quiero conservar algo mas que el recuerdo, quiero que mi hija lleve el nombre que ella siempre adoro.

-Me parece bien… - Ranma y Ryoga salieron del Dojo todos sudados y exhaustos pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción, se dirigieron hasta donde estaban Nabiki y Kasumi para saludarlas.

-Buenos días Kasumi, Buenos días Nabiki – le dijeron los chicos.

-Buenos días chicos – les respondieron ellas.

-Bueno… es mejor que me vaya a bañar para ir a la universidad… Adiós Kasumi, Adiós Nabiki… ¡Ranma nos vemos allá! – dijo ya lejos y se fue.

-¡Adiós Ryoga! – Le grito Kasumi… ella siempre era cordial con todo el mundo.

-¿Y que hacen aquí afuera tan temprano?

-Hablando de tu futuro sobrino o sobrina, cuñadito. – Le respondió Nabiki burlona, disfrutaba ver como se sonrojaba Ranma cuando pronunciaba "sobrino o cuñado"

-Ah… bueno… que bien… - A pesar de que Akane se había ido y que en su carta había "anulado el compromiso" todos los Tendo seguían tratando a Ranma como el futuro integrante de la familia… y este no les corregía nunca, porque en el fondo le gustaba como sonaba.

-Ya Nabiki, no seas mala y deja de mortificar al muchacho ¡Mira lo rojo que se puso! – Ranma se puso más rojo por el comentario de Kasumi.

-Jajajaja y tu lo pones mas rojo diciendo eso Kasumi. – Subió a una tonalidad más.

-¡Oh lo siento Ranma no era mi intención! – Ya parecía insolado.

-Bueno, bueno… chicas yo me voy… baño.. eh… me voy a bañar. ¡Nos vemos! – Nabiki lo vio alejarse mientras se burlaba y Kasumi conservaba su discreta sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Ah ese crió no cambia ni aunque tenga 30 años! – dijo Nabiki entre risas.

-Y tu igual hermanita… tu igual. – Kasumi se fue riéndose discretamente y Nabiki la fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Me dices inmadura a mi? ¡Eh Kasumi espera…!

Ranma ya en el baño todavía podía oír los gritos de la ofendida Nabiki.

-Siempre consigue sonrojarme… - dijo mientras se metía en la tina caliente. – Cuñado… que mas no quisiera yo… - Ranma siguió restregándose con jabón, cuando se lo iba a quitar cambio mal el agua y se mojo por completo con agua helada. - ¡Haaaay! – se oyó una voz femenina. - ¡Demonios! A veces se me olvida que me convierto en mujer. – Obstinado termino de bañarse y se volvió a mojar con agua caliente… volviendo a ser hombre.

Aunque Ranma como distracción durante los últimos tres años busco la forma de dejar de convertirse en mujer, todavía no lograba nada… algunas veces dio con algo pero sin buenos resultados. Al parecer se quedaría como mujer para siempre ¿No? Ya que importaba… estaba acostumbrado a su situación… y en la universidad ya no les asombraba ver de vez en cuando a una linda pelirroja por ahí, siempre que lo pillaba la lluvia prefería llegar como chica y luego cambiar o simplemente quedarse como chica hasta que dejara de llover. Así que se invento el cuento de que era una prima de Ranma y cuando llovía todo el día simplemente decía "Mi primo no va a poder venir… yo tomare sus apuntes." A los profesores no les importaba, era una Universidad pública y a veces iban personas que no estudiaban ahí a coger apuntes de algo que les faltaba o a ver las clases… así que era como si fuera una de esas personas. Pasaba el día anotando todas las clases de "Su primo" y luego se iba. (Lo único malo es que piensan que Ryoga es mi pareja) Pensó Ranma con asco… ya que cuando llovía todo el día, Ranma chica se la pasaba todo el día acompañando a Ryoga que ni loco salía del techo. Ya ven… siempre piensan lo que no es…

Ranma se cambio, y salio rumbo a la Universidad.

Las clases le parecían últimamente aburridas, en realidad todo le parecía aburrido. Cuando les toco el descanso de 25 minutos, fueron a comprar algo en la gran "cafetería" de la Universidad… que al parecer tenia de todo. Ranma, Shoji y Ryoga se sentaron en una mesa mientras bebían las sodas.

-Miren chicos… ese grupo de hermosas chicas están viendo para acá. – Dijo Shoji mientras les picaba un ojo a las chicas, y esta se echaron a reír tontamente. Ranma Ryoga se revolvieron incómodamente es sus asientos y Shoji los vio exasperado.

-Oh vamos chicos… no sean idiotas… ustedes son unos de los que mas atraen chicas en esta Universidad… he oído que hasta hay un "club de fans" por ahí como es que era… Mmmm ¡Ah ya! "El dúo sexy" así les dicen. – dijo este mientras se reía a carcajadas.

-Cállate Shoji… tu también atraes… mira que eres un mujeriego de lo peor… - dijo Ryoga apenado por lo de "el club de fans"

-Jajaja… si lo se Ryoga… - Ranma y Ryoga lo vieron como PRESUMIDO – pero no como uds.… ¡Par de masas de músculos andantes! – y entre risa y risa siguieron bromeando hasta que paso el descanso.

Shoji, Ranma y Ryoga… y en especial los dos últimos. Eran, según las chicas uno de los grupos mas lindos y sexy de chicos del campus. Pues era cierto lo que Shoji dijo… Ranma y Ryoga era muy fuertes… siempre se veían en forma. Y pasaban todas las pruebas físicas sin problemas. Ranma era el favorito por las chicas en Basketball Ryoga en fútbol.

Cuando terminaron de ver las clases que les correspondían ese día. Los estudiantes de educación física salieron un poco antes del medio día.

Los tres chicos se fueron a ver un partido de Basketball que realizarían en la universidad. Cuando termino decidieron ir a comer aun restauran de comida rápida que estaba cerca de la casa de Shoji… después vieron unas películas y tomaron algunas cervezas.

* * *

-¿Ah sido un largo día no crees Akane? – le dijo Ukyo mientras el tren se acercaba a la estación de Nerima, buscando cualquier tema de conversación.

-Tan cerca estaba de Nerima… no me había fijado… - dijo Akane mas para si misma que para ambas.

-Pues si… ¿A cuantos barrios de Tokio fuiste o estuviste también por la parte occidental?  
-No, siempre estuve en los barrios, nunca me fui al occidente… me quedaba más tiempo en algunos barrios que en otros.

-¿La única vez que saliste de Asia fue a china? Me dijiste…

-Si, pero luego volví a Tokio… no he ido a otro estado de Japón.

-Y estuviste en Tokio la capital me imagino.

-Si… pero mas que todo en los barrios cercanos al mar… o mas tropicales.

-Ya veo… - (Siempre lejos de Nerima o de alguna ciudad cerca)

Ukyo no volvió a hablar, y Akane tampoco… se quedaron calladas durante los 15 minutos que faltaban para llegar. El tren se detuvo. Ya habían llegado a Nerima.

Ukyo bajo sus maletas del compartimiento de arriba, y la de Akane también quien estaba mas lenta de lo normal.

-¡Vamos Akane que esperas! Hay que salir rápido antes de que todas las personas se acumulen. – Ukyo no podía jalarla ya que llevaba varias maletas grandes y pesadas, pero Akane llevaba más y esto junto con los inmensos nervios que tenían la ponían más lenta. Cuando por fin bajaron Ukyo dejo a Akane cuidando todas las maletas mientras encontraba un taxi en la abarrotada estación.

Akane veía todo incrédula. Todavía no se lo creía… Nerima… estaba pisando Nerima… su ciudad natal… su hogar. Estaba de vuelta en la misma estación por la cual se había marchado una destrozada chica de 16 años hace tres años… ya parecía una eternidad y entonces el pánico le entro. ¿Qué le iba a decir a su familia? ¿Qué les iba a explicar? No podía decirles la verdadera razón de su partida, no podía… no por… por ahora, le provoco montarse en el próximo tren y salir huyendo de nuevo. (No solucionas nada con huir, nada… solo hacerte más y más daño) Ya no podía, no tenía fuerzas para seguir lejos, lejos de todo lo que mas quería. Con alivio vio que Ukyo ya se acercaba muy apresurada hasta ella. No quería estar sola… no cuando tenía tanto miedo.

-Ya encontré un taxi ¡Por suerte! Prometió esperar a que viniera a buscarte pero no se… los taxis llevan a cualquiera así que ¡apúrate! – Ukyo agarro todas sus cosas y salio disparada, Akane la seguía de cerca y llegaron al taxi que por suerte seguía esperándolas. Le dijeron la dirección del Ucchan's y el taxi arranco.

* * *

-Bueno… creo que es hora de irme.  
-¿Irt-e? poro si acawam-os de iegar… - Shoji había tomando un poquito de mas… bueno… mucho de mas y estaba mas borracho que nunca.

-Jajaja ha este le toca resaca mañana. – Dijo Ryoga divertido mientras veía los inútiles intentos de Shoji por detener a Ranma.

-Ya en serio me tengo que ir. ¿Ryoga…?

-Si, si… anda que yo me encargo de este.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos.

-Mañana… acuérdate que es la feria… esa que quieren hacer porque por navidad.

-Así… la feria… - Ranma no tenía ni pizca de ganas de ir a la dichosa feria, la cual le acordaba que dentro de dos meses se harían cuatro largos años…

-Ranma… lo prometiste.

-¿Qué c-carrro?

-No es contigo Shoji ¡Anda vete a dormir ya! – Ryoga lo empujo al sillón. – Tienes que distraerte Ranma, y que mejor que la feria que viene… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Así! Próxima Navidad o algo así… fiesta, chicas, regalos…

-Si, si ya entendí… - Ranma suspiro resignado – Iré, pero recuerdo que va toda la familia.

-No hay ningún problema ¿Tu familia es mi familia no? – dijo Ryoga riéndose.

-Si, si lo que digas… bueno nos vemos Petchan – Y Ranma salio corriendo antes de que Ryoga lo alcanzara.

-¡Me las pagaras Mari…! – Pero Ranma ya estaba lejos de ahí.

-Ja!… novato – dijo el chico de la trenza con suficiencia.

Mañana era el primer sábado de noviembre… y comenzaba la feria que hacían en Nerima cada año, en espera de la navidad… dos meses y otro año. Lo peor de todo es que esa feria le traía buenos recuerdos… que ahora eran dolorosos. Una vez estuvo ahí con Akane… fue la navidad en la que le compro casi todo lo que dijo que quería. (Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo…)

* * *

-Hogar dulce hogar… - Dijo Ukyo mientras terminaba de meter la ultima maleta a su restauran-casa y trancaba la puerta tras de si.

Aunque Ukyo no lo supiera Akane casi lo veía como su preciado hogar… (Tan cerca de mi casa) Observo todo lo que recordaba del viejo restauran… todo lo que ocurrió ahí… con él.

-¿Tienes hambre? No se… me siento extraña aquí, no hace mucho que me fui y ya estoy de vuelta… necesito hacer algo. - Ukyo empezó a prender las luces. En estos momento Akane lo que menos quería era conversar (Y si le digo que no comenzara con su parloteo mortificante… no, definitivamente no quiero eso…) Así que respondió lo que la sacaba del apuro… por el momento.

-Claro, me muero de hambre.

-Bien. – Respondió Ukyo contenta por tener algo que hacer… en serio se le veía algo incomoda. ¿A que se debía? ¿Ocurriría algo más de lo que le había dicho al irse? ¿O simplemente vergüenza? Ukyo se puso manos a la obra y empezó a desempacar todos sus productos y herramientas para cocinar.

Akane subió al que sería su cuarto provisional y empezó a desempacar algunas cosas ya que… ¿Dentro de poco volvería a su casa no? Su casa… su hogar. Miedo, terror, pánico todas esas sensaciones de apoderaron de la belleza de hielo… que por un momento volvió a derrumbar sus muros, volvió a dejar que entrara "el calor" en ella. Volvió a ser la Akane que sentía… ¿Que voy a hacer si no me aceptan? ¿Y si me odian? Su mente empezó a maquinar las posibles reacciones de su familia y lo que haría según sus emociones… pero a pesar de que se hacia innumerables preguntas para esquivar la respuestas mas obvia y mas dolorosa… que tendría que volver a irse si no era acepta, sea cual sea la circunstancia, lo único que la sacaba de eso era… que la aceptaran ¿Habré causado tanto daño como para que no lo hagan? ¿Ni siquiera Kasumi será capaz de perdonarme? Muchas preguntas, eran muchas dudas… y un solo temor.

Sofocada Akane dejo de desempacar… abrió la ventana, necesitaba aire. Saco la cabeza y un poco de su cuerpo por ella pero esto todavía no era suficiente, necesitaba salir de aquellas cuatro paredes. Con un ágil brinco salio por la ventana y se acomodo en el techo. (Solo unos segundos…) Cerró los ojos, subió su cabeza y aspiro profundamente llenándose de aire los acalorados pulmones. Luego de unos instantes abrió los grandes ojos y fijo su mirada al estrellado cielo.

-El cielo que tú ves todas las noches… ¿Todavía subirás todas las noches al techo?

* * *

Después de haber llegado, Ranma evito la cena… no quería que Kasumi sintiera el olor a alcohol en su boca, siempre se ponía histérica si llegaba borracho, por suerte Nabiki estaba donde Kuno, así que no tendría mayor complicaciones.

Entro a su cuarto pero le pareció demasiado aburrido para acostarse y esperar a que le entrara el sueño… así que hizo lo que siempre hacia. Salio por la ventana y llego sin problemas al techo de la casa, como siempre acostándose en su lugar preferido. Arriba del cuarto de Akane y observo el cielo pensativo.

-Hoy las estrellas están más resplandeciente que nunca. – dijo casi en un susurro… ¿O era él el que se sentía diferente? Todo el día anduvo con una extraña sensación… algo, fuera lo que fuera… iba a suceder.

* * *

-¡Akane! ¡Ven que ya prepare los okonomiyakis! – Akane oyó casi con pereza la débil voz de Ukyo que la llamaba desde abajo. Se paro lentamente y entro de nuevo por la ventana. Ya abajo. – Vaya que te has tardado ¿Qué hacías?

-Desempacar…

-Bueno, aquí están… esta es una nueva combinación ¡Espero que te gusten!

-Me imagino que así será. – Ambas chicas se sentaron y empezaron a comer.

-Sabes… Akane… - le decía Ukyo mientras comía – cuando estaba buscando el taxi… encontré esto. – Se saco un papel del bolsillo y se lo extendió. Akane lo tomo y leyó.

_¡Esperamos que todos puedan asistir!_

_El primer sábado del mes de noviembre se abrirá la esperada feria navideña_

_¡Próxima Navidad!_

_La cual se realiza cada año un mes antes de la esperada fecha festiva.  
Donde encontraran desde…_

A Akane no le hacia falta leer mas, sabia cual era esta feria… recordaba cuando estuvo ahí con él.

-¿Y que dices? – le pregunto Ukyo expectante.

-¿El que? – Akane seguía perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¡Pero que despistada eres! ¡Ir a la feria! ¿No te gustaría? Hace mucho que no voy a una feria navideña, además podemos comprar muchas cosas…

-No lo se…

-Anda Akane… no seas aburrida

-Bueno.

-¿Por favor? – Le dijo Ukyo suplicante, casi poniendo ojos de borreguito

-Esta bien…

-¡Siii! Ya vas a ver que no las vamos a pasar muy bien, vamos a comprar muchas cosas y… - Pero ya Akane no la escuchaba, su mente estaba en otra cosa ¿Y si nos encontrábamos con mi familia? (No lo creo… ellos nunca van en noviembre a nada de eso… a lo mejor en diciembre si pero… no lo creo…) - ¿Akane me estas escuchando?

-Claro… - respondió rápidamente.

-Bueno, por que todo lo que te dije será nuestro itinerario. Es mejor acostarnos ya ¡Mañana nos espera un gran día! – Akane le ayudo a ordenar, y luego se despidieron para ir cada quien a dormir. Ya en su cuarto acotada y arropada, Akane no podía dejar de pensar en el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo Ukyo.

(Como te agradezco que quieras distraerme de lo que se acerca Ukyo…) Pero el encuentro con su familia era inevitable ¿Para eso vino o no? Ukyo le estaba dando tiempo y eso se lo agradecía mucho, pero también sabia que Ukyo no iba a esperar un año más… el encuentro seria dentro de poco, además estando en Nerima podían encontrarse donde sea, y aunque ella no saliera puede que Ukyo si lo hiciera ¿Y si él la veía? ¿Y si quería venir? Tenía que estar preparada ante todo, pero… aunque sea un día mas necesitaba… todavía no estaba preparada para el sin fin de emociones que pudiera sentir en el reencuentro y… algo que tenía muy claro era que, la Akane de antes ya no existía. Ahora ella era mas madura… y sobre todo fuerte. No podía caerse a llorar a si sin más y decirles todo lo que había sufrido. La razón de su partida todavía la seguía, latente y como un herida abierta… difícil de cerrar y aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Por culpa de eso había cambiado, mucho… quizás demasiado.

* * *

Al día siguiente.

-¡Ranma es hora de almorzar! – le llamo Kasumi desde el comedor…

-Mmmm… ya voy… - Ranma se paro soñoliento y con un leve dolor de cabeza… ¿Qué había dicho…? ¡¿Almuerzo?! Con rapidez tomo el reloj y se sorprendió de ver la hora ¡12:47 pm! ¿Cuánto había dormido? Se cepillo los dientes, se vistió lo mas deprisa que pudo y bajo.

-¡¿Kasumi por que no me levantaste?!

-Es que te veías tan lindo durmiendo… tenias el sueño muy pesado Ranma, no quería molestarte realmente te veías cansado. – Eso quiere decir que las cervezas le había pegado mas de lo que pensaba ¡Ryoga lo iba a ir a buscar personalmente y a matar! (¡Demonios!) Lo menos que quiera era enfurecer a Ryoga… ¡Era de miedo! empezaba a romper todo con su dedo psicópata…

-Por que tanto apuro Ranma ¿A dónde vas? – le pregunto Tofú tan calmado como siempre, desde que se había casado con Kasumi, se le habían quitado aquellos nervios que siempre tenia cuando la veía.

-¡Es que voy tarde para la feria! Quede de verme ahí con Ryoga…

-¿Ryoga? – Dijo Genma del otro lado de la mesa – creo que lo vi hace un rato… se acerco a la casa sin ni siquiera entrar y luego se marcho… realmente furioso.

-¡Demonios! ¡Tengo que irme! ¡Kasumi como en la feria! ¡Adiós a todos nos vemos mas tarde!

-¡Ranma acuérdate que nosotros iremos dentro de un rato! – le dijo Kasumi a Ranma antes de irse.

-¡Bien…! – le respondió ya este fuera de la casa.

-No lo puedo creer Saotome… ¿Cómo puede ser así con su único hijo? Yo estuve con usted toda la mañana y Ryoga nunca se acerco.

-Bueno Tendo… - le respondió Genma mientras se reía - Ranma me debe unas cuentas… - Y Genma y Soun empezaron a discutir sobre lo que era bueno y lo que no.

-¿Vas a ir con nosotros verdad mi amor? – Le pregunto Kasumi dulcemente a Tofú mientras ignoraba la pelea de su padre y de Genma.

-Por supuesto ¿Y arriesgarme a que me quiten a esta hermosa embarazada? Ni loco.

-Sabes que soy y siempre seré tuya. – Le dijo Kasumi con todo el amor que reflejaban sus ojos.

-Lo se y yo siempre seré tuyo. – Tofú le dio un beso en las manos a su hermosa esposa. - ¿Y Nabiki va a ir?

-Bueno… la muy sin vergüenza dijo ayer que regresaría a la casa y no llego, así que me imagino que va a ir con Kuno – Dijo Kasumi casi avergonzada al imaginar porque no volvió.

-Vaya me sorprende que te avergüences… ¿No llevas a caso un bebe mió en tu vientre? – Le dijo Tofú sin ofender, pero burlonamente… con una sonrisa pícara en la cara,

-¡Tofú! – Kasumi le dio un pequeño golpecito en el pecho y se sonrojo completamente…

* * *

-¡Por fin llegamos! – Ukyo jalo prácticamente a Akane del taxi, le pago y se voltearon a ver la entrada de la feria… que estaba en la calle, parecía mas un bulevar donde podías comprar todo tipo de cosas navideñas, pero también había tiendas de donde salían y entraban muchas personas. - ¡Anda Akane camina! ¡Hay mucho que ver y el tiempo pasa volando! – Ukyo parecía muy entusiasmada, quizás quería distraerse un rato. Akane la siguió mientras se paraban en cada lugar a ver cada cosa.

Había un millón de cosas que le encantaban, y entre Ukyo y ella despistaban a los pobre encargados de los puestos cuando se acercaban a preguntar por algo. Es que ambas eran muy bonitas y se veían especialmente bien en ese momento.

-¿Viste como se nos quedo mirando ese? Jajajaja vaya que los vuelves locos Akane. – le dijo Ukyo divertida.

-¡Tu no te quedas muy atrás! Así que no me eches la culpa a mi… - a pesar de que la estaba pasando muy bien, no dejaba de sentir nervios… no solo por encontrarse a su familia… si iban… si no que por encontrarse a quien fuera ¿Y si veía a sus antiguas amigas del instituto? ¿La reconocerían? ¿Le hablarían?

-¡Akane! ¡Akane! ¿Me estas oyendo? Donde andas… ¡Nunca me prestas atención!

-Lo siento Ukyo…

-Bueno ya que, no importa… te estaba diciendo ¿Por qué no entramos a esa tienda de allí? Veo que entran y salen muchas personas – Akane siguió con su mirada hacia donde apuntaba Ukyo y le dio un vuelvo el corazón al darse cuenta de la tienda que era… (Esa tienda…) Ahí fue donde se paro hace ya tanto tiempo a ver lo que le gustaba, con él.

-Eh… ¿Por qué no vas tú? Es que… me entraron ganas de ir al… al baño y vi uno hace poco…

-Esta bien ¡Pero no te me pierdas eh! Jejeje es broma ¡es broma! Nos vemos horita, aquí mismo. – Ukyo se separo de Akane y entro en la abarrotada tienda. En serio no tenía muchas ganas de entrar ahí.

Se quedo parada un rato, viendo a las personas pasear… hasta que vio un objeto que le llamo la atención, era una bola de cristal de esas que traen una mini ciudad adentro…

* * *

-¡Ryoga! ¡Ryoga! – Ranma llego por fin hasta donde estaba Ryoga, cansado de tanto correr - ¡lo siento es que me he quedado dormido!

-Eh cálmate Ranma… que yo acabo de llegar.

-¿No fuiste a mi casa hoy?

-No… te digo que acabo de llegar. – (Papa… me las vas a pagar) Pensó Ranma con furia, su aura se intensifico un tanto. - ¿Qué tienes Ranma?

-Nada, nada… olvídalo.

-¿Y tu familia?

-Me dijeron que vienen mas tarde

-Pensé que vendrías con ellos.

-Es que… tuve que salir algo… apurado. – Dijo de nuevo con rabia

-Bueno, entonces no tardemos tiempo y empecemos.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que mas dios mío! ¡A ver la feria! ¿A que vinimos? ¡Dios Ranma! ¿Dónde andas? A veces me lo pregunto y me sorprendo al saber…

-Ya cállate Petchan y no seas tan lento. – Siempre que quería distraer a Ryoga la decía esto y lograba sacarlo de sus casillas, así por lo menos lo dejaría en paz un rato.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Nada nada… Pet… ejem, Ryoga ¿Qué paso ayer con Shoji? – le pregunto Ranma aguantando la risa.

-Lo convencí de que era un sueño y se quedo dormido. – le respondió Ryoga secamente, nunca le había hecho gracia su maldición.

-Que poca imaginación tienes… Petchan.

-¡Ahora si vas a ver Ranma! – Ryoga empezó a seguirlo con la clara intención de golpearlo, Ranma corría divertido mientras esquivaba a la gente y los intentos de agarrarlo de Ryoga, siempre le había ganado pero últimamente se le hacia mas difícil dejarlo atrás. Hubo un momento que casi lo alcanza y aumento la velocidad

-¡No me vas a atrapar Ryoga! – Corrió y corrió hasta que se decidió a voltear, y Ryoga no estaba por ningún lado. (Será mejor que te deje un rato solo Petchan, para que te calmes) Pensó Ranma divertido y dejo de correr y empezó a caminar entre los puestos y las personas.

* * *

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? – Le dijo una mujer amablemente a Akane.

-No gracias, solo estoy mirando.

-Bien… cualquier cosa avísame. – La mujer se fue a atender otros clientes y Akane se quedo mirando las bolas de cristal. Centrándose en una en especifico… era un pequeño parque, donde al agitar la bola de cristal empezaba a "nevar" en el. Esto le acordaba al momento, hace tiempo en aquella navidad cuando ella pensando que él no pasaría la navidad con ella. Llego al parque y lo encontró a él… con todos los regalos que ella quería, tan lindo, tan dulce… tan inesperado de él. (Recuerdo que me entraron unas ganas de llorar y abrazarlo tremendas) Y de pronto empezó a nevar, fue un momento hermoso… nunca lo olvidaría.

-Señora… me llevo este. – Akane pago la bola de cristal y la señora se la guardo en una linda bolsa navideña.

-Gracias.

-Gracias a usted señorita. – Akane se alejo del pequeño puesto mientras miraba la bola de cristal con nostalgia.

-Ya Ukyo debió haber salido de la tienda será mejor que… - Akane dio un respingo cuando vio acercarse a un distraído chico con una bandana amarilla, buscando a alguien. (¡Pero si es Ryoga!) Una extraña alegría se poso en su interior… al volver a ver a otra persona del pasado… alguien que llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver… su querido amigo Ryoga… ¿Pero a quien busca? El pánico se apodero de ella y justo cuando se disponía a dar media vuelta al parecer el chico la vio. Su cara fue de total sorpresa al verla, Akane se volteo antes de que pudiera comprobar que fuera ella (Que piense que se equivoco, que no me allá reconocido) Vio de reojo como entre la multitud el chico empezaba a hacerse paso, muy apresurado (¡Me vio!) Akane empezó a correr. No quería que la vieran todavía… además Ukyo no le había hablado nada de Ryoga… no sabia si a quien buscaba era Ranma, o si estaba solo… no podía arriesgarse. Corrió y se escurrió entre la gente, hasta que lo perdió (Espero que no me vuelva a ver… ahora tengo que encontrar a Ukyo rápido, para irnos ya)

* * *

-¡¡RANMA!! ¡¡RANMA!! – Ranma se detuvo esperando a un alterado Ryoga que gritaba su nombre a todo pulmón.

-¿Qué te pasa Ryoga que tienes?

-¡No… no vas a creer lo que… paso! – le dijo Ryoga jadeando, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?

-Prométeme que no te vas a alterar, no se si es verdad o me lo imagine.

-¡Habla de una vez! – Ranma ya empezaba a desesperarse ¿Por qué tanto suspenso?

-Ranma… hace un momento, mientras te buscaba… creí haber visto a Akane, la vi por un segundo pero estoy seguro que era ella aunque… - Pero ya Ranma no lo escuchaba su corazón latía deprisa, casi dolorosamente, su mente le daba vueltas, sentía como si sudara a chorros ¿¡Akane?! ¡¿Qué había visto a su Akane?! Y sin pensarlo hecho a correr, no le importaba si dejaba a Ryoga, lo único que le importaba era encontrarla ¡No pensaba dejar que se fuera de nuevo! ¡Jamás!

Dejo a Ryoga muy atrás, rápidamente… corría y veía hacia todas las direcciones, casi tumbaba a la gente ¡¿Por qué estorbaban tanto?! La presión por encontrarla lo hacia sentirse mas lento… (Corre, corre, corre… búscala, encuéntrala… no la dejes ir) Solo eso flotaba por su cabeza y una sola meta: Akane.

* * *

(¡Demonios!) Intentando huir de Ryoga se había desviado bastante, no encontraba la tienda… y era vergonzoso admitir que tampoco lo recordaba (¡Es como si no conociera mi ciudad! Que vergonzoso…) La ansiedad por encontrar a Ukyo la iba a matar… podía encontrarse a Ryoga en cualquier momento y lugar… empezó a caminar rápidamente, se choco con un par de personas, hasta que llego a un lugar donde extrañamente las personas se dispersaban y había un hueco lo bastante grande como para que pudiera estacionarse un autobús y entonces… lo vio… a él… y lo que sintió no tiene explicación……

Corriendo como loco, ya ni sabia a donde iba y si pasaba por el mismo lugar todo el tiempo, pero solo quería encontrarla, eso era todo… no pensaba en nada mas, ni en orientarse hasta que llego a un lugar donde las personas no pasaban y la vio… del otro lado, petrificada… y ya ni sentía los latidos del corazón o se le había parado o se le había salido…….

Separados uno a cada lado de la calle, sin nadie que se interpusiera sus miradas se encontraron.

-Akane… - él pronuncio su nombre, no lograba oírle pero leyó perfectamente sus labios.

¿Esto era un sueño? ¿Una pesadilla cruel? Si pienso que es verdad… ¿Va a desaparecer? Ella estaba ahí, después de tanto tiempo… estos años esperándola y ella simplemente se apareció ante él. Quería acercarse… verla mejor… solo distinguía su cara, clara pero algo borrosa, y su ahora largo cabello. Dio un paso temiendo que se desvaneciera, con temor dio el otro, sin dejar de observarla. Ella seguía igual de quieta, petrificada… camino un poco más rápido, ahora ansioso, quería ver su bello rostro de nuevo.

Se acerca… (¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué hago?!) En algún momento tenia que verlo y aunque sabia que no debía irse, tenia unas ganas terribles de salir corriendo y tomar el próximo tren fuera de Nerima, con cada paso que daba lograba verlo mejor y sin darse cuenta, entre tanto pensar y pensar en que hacer. Ya lo tenía en frente suyo… recorrió sus grandes ojos café por todo su cuerpo, era imposible no reconocer que Ranma era todo un hombre, fuerte… siempre fuerte pero lo suficiente para verse completamente viril y atractivo, atlético como ninguno, poco a poco fue subiendo su mirada hasta llegar a aquellos ojos azul-grisáceos que siempre le encantaron… seguía siendo igual o mas apuesto que siempre, con su respectiva trenza en el mismo lugar de siempre… sus labios seguían provocándole tanto o mas que antes y por ultimo y de nuevo… sus ojos… aquel mar de expresiones y emociones… muchas no las podía identificar pero podía notar sorpresa, muchísima sorpresa y felicidad. Después de tres largos años, volvía a ver a la persona que mas dudas le había implantado en su vida, era… era… R… Ranma. Y una extraña paz se albergo en su interior… pudo ser capaz de decirlo aunque sea en sus pensamientos, sintió como si parte del dolor que había llevado durante ese tiempo se hubiera ido, pero… no lograba quitarlo del todo… por mas que quisiera no era capaz.

Incapaz de esperar mas tiempo alargo sus pasos hasta dar zancadas, en dos largas zancadas se paro al frente de ella y lo que observo lo volvió loco. Era la mujer mas bella que había visto en su vida, no sabia si era por ser ella en especial pero… vaya que logro marearlo… el cambio era rotundo.

No quedaba nada de la antigua Akane, hermosa pero infantil si así se le pudo decir, ahora estaba parada en frente de él una mujer, la recorrió con su mirada lentamente observando con detenimiento el espectacular cuerpo que tenia en frente, atlética, pero siempre conservando lo delicado… parecía tan frágil y fuerte al mismo tiempo, un cuerpo pequeño pero firme… su piel parecía mas blanca ahora, nieva… se veía tan suave y brillante… imagínate como se sentirá tocarla. Fue subiendo su mirada hasta llegar a la cintura y ver ese lindo cabello negro largo y lacio pero al llegar a su rostro quedo abrumado… si había dicho que era bella se equivocaba y definitivamente su Akane de antes ya no estaba presente, esa… era una nueva Akane, sus ojos… grandes y de color café ya no eran como antes, expresivos vivos, ahora… ahora solo había… nada, pero… ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué no lograba leer ningún signo de emoción o sentimiento en ellos? Eso lo asusto… en serio logro asustarlo… su belleza era atroz, era la belleza de un ser frió, un ser indescriptible, un ser que ahora era completamente fascinante para él… antes podía decir que Akane era un libro abierto para él, sabia y entendía cada cosa que sentía o estaba a punto de hacer, era como si fuera parte de él casi podía llegar a leerle el pensamiento… la conocía mejor que nadie, pero ahora… la veía… y notaba ese gran vació esa gran distancia que ahora existía entre ellos y lo noto, noto por fin que era esa sombra que había en su mirada, esa barrera que había en todo su ser. Ella lo alejaba, no le permitía ver más de lo que podía ver, Akane ya no le dejaba ver en su interior… como antes y eso le dolió en lo más profundo… tenia que odiarlo de veras. Se alejo un poco de aquella mujerinalcanzable, distante…

-Volviste… después de tres años… volviste. – Dijo casi sin pensarlo, temiendo que en serio hubiera sido un sueño cruel, y con un pánico terrible, temía notar… notar odio en su voz.

-Si, lo hice… después de tanto tiempo volví a mi hogar. – Fue un alivio no notar odio en su voz hacia él, porque de lo contrario no supiera como hubiera reaccionado pero… le decepciono darse cuenta que no solo su mirada había cambiado… su voz ya no era tan calida, se oía distante, algo apagada pero se notaba que intentaba esconderlo, y aunque la nueva Akane fuera un misterio para él, conocía a su Akane tanto que lograba ver eso.

-¡Ranma, Ryoga nos contó que vio a… - Ranma oyó la voz de Nabiki a su espalda y luego puro silencio, vio como Akane dirigía su mirada hacia su espalda y supo que la familia Tendo se había reunido de nuevo.

-¿Akane? – dijo ahora Kasumi despacio y casi tan incrédula como Ranma.

-Hola Kasumi… - le dijo Akane con una pequeña sonrisa, feliz por verla pero que no llegaba a sus ojos. Ranma se voltio poniéndose de un lado de Akane y los vio a todos. Soun ya lloraba a chorros, su padre estaba sorprendido, Kasumi y Nabiki parecían muy sorprendidas también, y muy felices, Kuno y Tofú también parecían felices, por ver que Akane volvió y mas que todo por sus mujeres, a las cuales veía cada un instante notando lo feliz que se veían. Y por ultimo Ryoga que parecía conmocionado, sorprendido y pudo notar también que él se daba cuenta del gran cambio de Akane pues disimuladamente la veía de arriba para abajo. Kasumi se acerco a Akane, y la abrazo fuertemente, Akane le devolvió el abrazo igual de fuerte.

-Te extrañamos mucho… yo te extrañe mi pequeña hermana. – le dijo Kasumi llorosa y Nabiki se les unió, abrazándose las tres.

-Yo también las extrañe – dijo Akane con voz ronca, casi en un susurro.

-¡Mi pequeña volvió! – Kasumi y Nabiki se apartaron y Soun casi quebró a Akane con su abrazo. – No quiero que te vuelvas a ir. ¡No te lo permitiré! - le dijo entre sollozos

-Yo también te extrañe papa – le dijo ella feliz de ver a su padre de nuevo. Luego de abrazar a su familia Kasumi se aventuro a hablar.

-El resto de los saludos los continuaremos en la casa ¡Es mejor volver! ¡Tengo que preparar algo nuevo para este momento tan especial! – Todos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a donde estaban sus autos. – Kuno, tu vuelve con Nabiki, con mi papa con tío Genma y con Ryoga. Que Tofú nos lleva a Ranma, a Akane y a mí…

-Eh… yo… tengo algo que hacer. – Dijo Akane algo apenada y todos voltearon a verla

-¿Te vas? – le pregunto Kasumi preocupada. Ranma sentía que el corazón se le quería volver a salir, el miedo de que volviera a irse era terrible, no se lo permitiría...

-Eh... no, no solo es que… tengo que buscar a alguien ¿Por qué no vuelven ustedes a la casa? Yo voy…

-¡Pero Akane si acabas de regresar y te vas de nuevo! – le dijo Nabiki un poco molesta.

-¡Que no me voy! Tengo que buscar a alguien… por favor les prometo que cuando lo encuentre iré para…

-Yo te acompaño. – dijo sin dudarlo Ranma.

-Yo también. –respondio Ryoga casi de inmediato, definitivamente no la iban a dejar irse aunque no fuera a hacerlo…

-No hay razón para que me busques Akane, ya te encontré. – Un gran alivio invadió a Ranma al constatar que no se trataba de un hombre a quien quería buscar Akane, pero no dejo de sorprenderle quien era… ¿Ukyo?

-¿Ukyo? – dijo Ryoga confundido.

-Hola Ryoga, hola a todos. – Saludo a la confundida familia, y a los demás. El silencio reino, nadie entendía esa extraña junta, pero Akane guardo silencio y nadie pregunto nada

-Ya que… Ukyo nos encontró, entonces ya nos podemos ir, hay mucho de que hablar… – Dijo Kasumi con entusiasmo y todos se separaron, yendo a los respectivos autos que los llevarían a la casa de los Tendo.

Ya en el carro de Kuno y rumbo a su casa, Nabiki se encontraba muy pensativa, era obvio que su hermana estaba distinta, tanto así que parecía… otra persona. Era doloroso aceptarlo pero era cierto, no solo a ellos les había cambiado… sin duda Akane era la que mas distinta y aunque no lo dijese, Nabiki estaba segura de que Akane estuvo hasta a punto de llorar al reencontrarse con todos, pero… por alguna razón se contuvo… y podría asegurar juzgando su actitud que si nadie hacia nada por Akane era probable que su hermana se convirtiera en alguien sin emociones por siempre, aunque estuviera con ellos de nuevo.

Algo muy fuerte le había ocurrido, algo que la obligo a irse y que solo Akane entendía y sufría profundamente (¿Pero qué?) porque de algo estaba segura, no fueron caprichos ni tonterías de Akane sus razones. Nabiki siempre tuvo una idea acertada de que se trataba, pero como sucedió y quien, en tal caso lo causo, no lo sabía… (Sea, lo que sea que te haya ocurrido hermana… tengo que ayudarte de algún modo, no puedo permitir que te conviertas en un ser tan frívolo… así no sea yo la que te haga salir de dolor, haré todo lo que pueda…) Otra cosa que la inquietaba bastante era el hecho de que Akane aya aparecido con Ukyo, sabia que esto era desde hace poco, es decir, Ukyo se había ido ¿Hace cuanto? No lo recordaba, como máximo 4 meses… esto quiere decir que lo máximo que puede tener esa unión son esos "cuatro meses" así que eso la dejaba con dudas ¿Por qué estaban juntas? ¿Por qué justamente Akane acepto estar con Ukyo? Suponiéndose que ellas "nunca simpatizaron" por razones obvias… y la gran duda era ¿Akane le confió el secreto de su partida a ella? ¿Por qué Ukyo estaba a su lado? ¿Ukyo realmente la estaba ayudando?

La mente de la astuta Tendo empezó a maquinar su plan. Averiguar porque Ukyo estaba con ella y que ocurrió para que Akane volviera, no pretendía averiguar el porque Akane se fue… confiaba que con el tiempo lo dijera, y por ultimo y mas importante ella no seria la persona que la ayudase a salir de su visible agonía, pero ayudaría a esa persona a hacerlo, por su hermana, por él… para que al fin sean felices.

* * *

Continuara.

Aquí los dejo con el cap mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora jejejeje, y lo merecía pues… ¡Akane volvía! xD Y todavía hay muchas cosas mas que faltan, como la reunión familiar y… lo demás ps :P!! Pero seria demasiado largo así que decidí colocar lo que falta en el tercer cap.

Me disculpo por cualquier error, como ya dije en el capitulo pasado (creo :P) yo los tenia escritos desde hace tiempo, pero los estoy editando, orita que estoy medio arreglando este para publicarlo, me da muchooo fastidio ponerme a leerlo para modificar cualquier error que tenga además de que es tarde xD entonces de nuevo disculpen cualquier posible error que tenga, vuelvo a decir que no voy a quitar el espacio que, al subir el cap, se hace entre los diálogos porque también me da flojerita!! Bueno creo que ya no tengo mas nada q decir 'nn Así que espero que les vaya gustando!! Muchos besos, Me despidoo!

Chauuuuuuuuuuuu!!


	4. Capitulo 3: Sentimientos ocultos

**Capitulo 3: Sentimientos ocultos**

Con mas terror del se permitía admitir, Akane se encontraba en el ambiente mas tenso que pudiera haber imaginado (Pero si son tu familia Akane… ¿Por qué tanta incomodidad?) Por miedo, miedo a las explicaciones que pedirían y seguramente muchas no respondería, miedo al rechazo y sobre todo miedo a que no aceptaran a la nueva mujer que era ella, por que si de algo se había dado cuenta en esos últimos tres años es que, ella ya no era la misma y no iba a volver a serlo.

Distraída en sus pensamientos, mientras veía por la ventana no había reparado en esos tres pares de ojos que la veían disimuladamente, sin creérselo. Dos la veían a través del retrovisor en la parte delantera del auto y una del otro lado del auto, separado por una persona de ella. Ukyo estaba bastante incomoda estando entre Akane y Ranma, no pensaba que todavía le doliera el amor de su amigo por ella… Ukyo creía que esa herida ya estaba cerrada pero algunos amores jamás se olvidan y tampoco es que haya transcurrido mucho tiempo desde que lo abandono. Aunque tuviera que vivir con esa puntada en el corazón cada vez que notaba el amor en los ojos de su Ranma, tendría que conformarse con lo que era en su vida. Su mejor amiga.

Una sensación parecida a la añoranza corrió por todo su cuerpo cuando estuvieron en frente de su casa. El Dojo Tendo… había olvidado lo magnifico que se veía desde afuera para ella, había olvidado lo mucho que le encantaba su casa, el Dojo que allí había, en realidad no lo había olvidado solo no lo recordaba, lo había hecho a un lado como todas las cosas irrelevantes. Hay recuerdos que se ignoran pero jamás se olvidan.

-Bienvenida de vuelta a tu hogar… Akane – le dijo en un susurro solo audible para ella Kasumi, quien le hablo casi chocando sus labios en su oído, con mucho amor y ternura… Kasumi no cambiaría jamás su forma de ser. Y el hecho de notar esa barriga que crecía en su hermana la ponía más feliz de lo que aparentaba, no le había dicho nada pero ya hablaría con ella.

Akane podía sentir la mirada de todos sobre ella, cuando esta devolvió algunas miradas todos empezaron a entrar… (Esto será un día muy largo…) es cierto que lo menos que quería era responder a las tantas preguntas que, de un momento a otro le harían pero, sabia perfectamente que ellos se merecían saber la verdad, por lo menos lo que respecta a que sucedió con su vida, que hizo para subsistir y todo lo relacionado a eso, lo demás estaba reservado exclusivamente para ella.

Entro a su casa y observo con detenimiento el jardín de la entrada, nada había cambiado, es como si nunca se hubiera ido, noto una profunda mirada sobre ella y levanto la vista para toparse con esos ojos azul-grisáceos que tanto la perturbaban, él la veía detenidamente sus ojos parecían un par de zafiros en bruto, brillantes y expresivos… de tantas emociones que ella no entendía, lo que quería trasmitirle a través de ellos... el tiempo puede lograr que dos almas unidas se separen abruptamente, ellos unidos pero nunca juntos… eran otra historia ahora.

Ranma por fin pudo llamar su atención y sus miradas se encontraron, no se lo creía hasta que la veía con sus ojos, que estaba ahí, que estaba de vuelta. Le dolía tanto ver esos hermosos ojos café tan inexpresivos y sin vida. Entonces es cuando la culpa caía sobre él… ¿Le cause tanto dolor? ¿Tanto así para quitarle su luz? ¿La luz de la Akane que tanto quiero? Una Akane que ciertamente estaba delante de él, pero no completa.

Y determinación fue lo único que sintió, mientras reemplazaba la culpa, dos cosas eran seguras para él: Akane jamás se volvería a ir, él nunca lo permitiría de nuevo. Y la segunda, haría volver a la Akane de siempre, la que lo había cautivado, enamorado, no solo eso… el volvería con ella como el Ranma que se perdió con su partida. La resurrección de dos almas muertas.

Ella desvió la mirada rápidamente y entro a la casa, él la siguió y todos estuvieron dentro.

El recibidor, la escalera, los pasillos, la casa… todo seguía igual.

-Ukyo si no estuviéramos todos reunidos creo que te mataría ahora mismo – le dijo Akane acercándose a la eludida para que solo ella pudiera oírla.

-Pues mi querida amiga, algún día me lo agradecerás – Ukyo sabía que Akane estaba muerta de miedo (Se que lo que te espera te pone nerviosa Akane, pero… tú puedes y en algún momento, algún día encontraras el valor para decir la verdad)

Kasumi preparo un delicioso almuerzo, todos comieron con tranquilidad y el ambiente era agradable, cada cuando le preguntaban un poco de todo y Akane respondía con normalidad, cuando terminaron de almorzar Kuno quien se rehúso varias veces a quedarse, Ryoga y Ukyo se marcharon, sabiendo que lo que venía tenia que ser una conversación muchos mas familiar y privada.

Ryoga quería enterarse de todo pero sabía que era mejor dejar a los Tendo y a los Saotome a solas, con Akane. Después le preguntaría a Ranma y cuando pudiera pensaba hablar con Akane personalmente.

Después de recoger todo, solo estaban en la mesa toda la familia Tendo, los dos Saotomes y Tofú que se encontraba callado, al igual que Genma y Ranma que no se atrevían a preguntar nada, pues pensaba hablar en su momento con Akane, completamente a solas.

-Akane, en serio que lastima que no estuvieras en la boda de Kasumi – dijo Nabiki entre risas mientras recordaban – lo mas gracioso fue cuando Kasumi entro al altar y Tofú termino noqueando al cura por los nervios.

-A mi no me causa gracia Nabiki – Dijo Tofú supuestamente molesto, aunque había una gran sonrisa en su rostro y estaba muy colorado, Kasumi intentaba aguantar la risa, hasta tosió varias veces para disimular.

-Pero la boda fue muy bonita, y la fiesta también – dijo Kasumi ya calmada – No pude haber deseado nada mejor, excepto que estuvieras tú claro. – Todos volvieron a callarse y Akane vio la tristeza en los lindos ojos de su hermana mayor. (¿Cómo pude hacerle eso a Kasumi?) Otro hueco de culpa se abrió en su maltrecho corazón y no pudo soportar más la mirada así que volteo en otra dirección.

-¿Cómo ocurrió eso de que tu y Kuno estéis comprometidos? – pregunto Akane dirigiéndose a Nabiki, cambiando el tema radicalmente.

-Pues si es extraño, pero ocurrió y nos queremos mucho, cuando tú te fuiste Kuno fue una de las personas que mas me ayudo a superarlo y desde ese momento empezó a surgir el amor. – Nabiki no dijo nada más y la miro fijamente.

(Es inevitable) Akane suspiro resignada, sabía que hasta cuando no querían sacaban a relucir el grandísimo detalle "cuando tu te fuiste, como no estabas…" no podía huir de ello, tenía que afrontarlo de una vez, puede que en el almuerzo no hayan dicho tantas veces el que se allá ido pero ahora que estaban solos no dejaban de hacerlo y eso la hería mas, porque sabia el daño que les había causado, se fue pensando egoístamente en ella, en el daño que eso le iba a causar, pero ahora que veía las cosas con mas claridad sabia que no solo ella era la única afectada de todo esto, si no todos los demás también, los que la querían.

-Lo siento, en verdad lo siento mucho. – dijo Akane, mirando sus piernas, sintiendo todas las miradas sobre ella, expectantes, esperando… - en verdad siento el haberles causado tanto daño, yo simplemente no pensé en los demás y ahora que lo se me da vergüenza, es mi culpa todos esos malos momentos que vivieron y… era inevitable. - Se le acababan las palabras ¿Qué podía decir? Si todo la conducía a tener que revelarles la verdad, algo que no pensaba hacer.

-¿Inevitable Akane? No entiendo… no te entiendo nada… si era tan inevitable irte de Nerima ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? Sabes muy bien que se podía buscar una solución, nos podíamos mudar si tanto detestabas vivir en Nerima. – Nabiki se lo ponía difícil, era una de esas preguntas con trampa en las que Nabiki era una experta, porque sabia perfectamente que esa no era le verdadera razón, es mas Nabiki sabia que de las tres Akane siempre amo su hogar y Nerima mas que ellas, quería que Akane explotara y lo soltara todo pero Akane ya no era tan tonta, sabía que si le seguía el juego de palabras caería en la trampa, así que eligió el silencio

-Nabiki ya basta – dijo Kasumi observando la notable incomodidad de Akane - si Akane no quiere decirnos porque se fue es mejor dejarlo así. – Nabiki empezaba a alterarse y a Kasumi le daba miedo la actitud de Akane, demasiado tranquila para ser… ella.

-Hijas por favor, no quiero que se peleen. – dijo Soun preocupado y alterado por la situación.

-No papa, tú fuiste uno de los que mas sufrió ¿Y no tenemos derecho a saber porque se fue? - Nabiki estaba molesta, le molestaba que Akane no les dijera nada, como si ellos no fueran nada de ella, como si ya no les importara, se sentía dolida por la actitud de su hermana menor.

-Mira Nabiki, tú piensas que solo ustedes sufrieron porque yo me fui, no sabes nada, no te imaginas el infierno que viví al decidir irme. – Akane la veía fijamente y hablaba con dolor, resentimiento.

Su escudo volvió a surgir y ahora se sentía con valor para callar a su hermana y dejar claro que no revelaría porque se fue. Lo poco que quedaba de la vieja Akane se marchitaba siempre que utilizaba esa parte fría y calculadora de ella, se había acostumbrado a usarla tanto que se perdía a si misma y surgía una nueva persona al mismo tiempo.

Todos miraron a Akane sorprendidos, esa no era la Akane que todos conocían… Nabiki sobre todo estaba sorprendida porque su hermana le hacia frente como si no ocurriera nada, sin ningún tipo de emoción ella simplemente hablaba pero no transmitía nada, definitivamente allí había una reina del hielo y esa ya no era ella.

-Ninguno se imagina todo lo que yo sufrí estando sola, en lugares que no conocía, en cambio ustedes se tenían unos a otros. Se perfectamente que hice mal, que no debí irme así como así y también se que los lastime, pero eso no te da derecho a decirme todas esas cosas y echarme toda la culpa a mi cuando no sabes las razones por las cuales me fui. Viví los peores momentos de mi vida al elegir irme pero pensé que era lo correcto, si no lo hacia mi problema terminaría conmigo y no iba a permitir que algo pudiera acabar con mi vida… - Akane golpeo la mesa con los puños y cerro los ojos – No se porque volví si jure nunca hacerlo, pero aquí estoy… intentando remendar el daño que cause, pero no mi error… yo no lo veo como tal. Y no me preguntes porque me fui porque… - Akane volvió a mirar fijamente a Nabiki, secamente, sin ningún tipo de emoción en sus ojos, cuando decidía no mostrar nada, sustituía todo por el vació que había en su interior – no pienso decirlo, eso solo me concierne a mí.

-¿Quién eres? Akane te estas oyendo… - Nabiki la miraba casi aterrada, y no por miedo a que Akane le hiciera algo, si no por miedo al darse cuenta que su hermana menor se había convertido en todo lo que ella nunca quiso, una mujer fría, calculadora, una mujer… como lo era ella.

Kuno la había ayudado de mil formas distintas, le abrió los ojos ante muchas cosas y ahora Nabiki era diferente. Le dolía darse cuenta que la persona que mas admiraba aunque cueste creerlo, su hermana, Akane… allá perdido esa personalidad que a pesar de todo era tan calida y gentil, capaz de amar y hacerse amar al mismo tiempo.

-No, Nabiki… no es quien soy, si no lo que soy… pues estas viéndome ¿no? soy Akane, volví y si me lo permiten pienso quedarme.

-Por supuesto que puedes quedarte Akane, esta siempre será tu casa ¿Pero como preguntas algo así? – Respondió Kasumi horrorizada, ella también quería saber porque su hermana se fue y sabia que con el tiempo lo diría pero lo mejor era no hacérselo mas difícil. Por ahora se mantendría callada y esperaba que Nabiki también lo hiciera, sabía que no era correcto fingir como que nunca paso nada pero por ahora eso era lo mejor.

-Porque yo no permitiría que me quedara. – Respondió Akane inconcientemente con una extraña expresión de perdida en su rostro. – Siento haberte tratado mal hermana… - dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada de disculpa a Nabiki – no era mi intención… - el escudo se había ido, ya había puesto las cosas claras y ahora se sentía culpable, muy culpable pues todos la veían casi con horror, en especial un par de ojos azules que no quería ni ver.

-No te preocupes Akane. – respondió rápidamente Nabiki dolida todavía por el impacto de lo ocurrido, del cambio en su hermana.

-Si me disculpan, quisiera ir a mi… bueno donde vaya a quedarme.-Vaya que era incomodo todo esto. Ni siquiera sabía si su habitación seguía siendo de ella

-Por supuesto que en tu habitación Akane, la de siempre. – le dijo Kasumi gentilmente, Akane se excuso apenada y subió las escaleras. Todo quedo en silencio

Ya era más que obvio para todos. Akane era una chica completamente diferente a la que partió hace tres años.

-No pienso permitirlo… - dijo al fin Nabiki casi al borde de las lágrimas. – Mi hermana… mi hermana… esa no es… no puedo dejar que se convierta en eso, nosotros.

-Tenemos que ayudarla. – termino Kasumi mientras la abrazaba.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? – dijo por primera vez Genma tan sorprendido como los demás.

-Es obvio que todo este problema, le causo un shock tremendo a Akane, haciendo que poco a poco fuera cambiando… en su caso es como si se evitara sentir cualquier emoción que no fuera dolor, culpa, odio, resentimiento, a lo mejor esa es su manera de hacerse pagar por el daño que ella sabe, causo no solo a ella si no a los demás al irse. – dijo Tofú que había analizado la conversación y la actitud de Akane atentamente.

-¿Cambiando así? ¿Convirtiéndose en una persona que no siente si no malos sentimientos? Que manera de hacerse sufrir – respondió Nabiki ya mas calmada.

- Nabiki es muy cierto que no sabemos porque Akane se fue y que tampoco debemos juzgarla, solo te puedo decir que si no se hace algo pronto por ella, si no la rescatamos del abismo en el que se encuentra, va a permitirse sufrir por ello toda la vida. Akane construyo un caparazón y no permite que nadie entre en su interior, y solo puedo decir una cosa, el estado en que se encuentra… me sorprende, es una persona que cambio drásticamente. – Tofú dio su análisis final y todos se quedaron pensándolo.

-Definitivamente hay que hacer algo. – Siguió Nabiki.

-Nabiki, si que tenemos que hacer algo por ella, tampoco podemos fingir que nada ocurrió jamás y hacer de borrón y cuenta nueva, pero piensa que Akane también esta pasándolo igual o peor que nosotros en este momento. Es difícil admitirlo pero volver a vivir con Akane no será lo mismo, ella esta muy cambiada, tampoco digo que estuviera bien al decirnos que no nos diría nunca porque se fue… porque es injusto con nosotros que tanto la queremos y nos preocupamos por ella. Pero pienso que todo a su debido tiempo, ella nos lo dirá en su momento, pero hay que darle tiempo… si se supone que se fue por algo y no lo dijo menos lo hará ahora que regreso después de tres largos años, ahora tenemos que centrarnos en recuperar el tiempo perdido y ayudarla no solo a ella si no a nosotros mismos a sentirnos como una familia de nuevo, a ser los mismo que antes.

Todos se quedaron en silencio con las palabras de Kasumi, Nabiki sabia que tenia muchísima razón… es mas ella pensaba hacer lo mismo, lo venía pensando en el camino a casa, pero se salio de sus casillas y comenzó con la sarda de venenos para lograr su cometido.

Como dijo Kasumi no será fácil volver a convivir juntos pero tampoco imposible, con el tiempo todo volverá a la normalidad. Pero lo mas importante era volver a ser una familia… por ahora intentaría no presionar mas a su hermana pero en su momento seguiría.

Ranma no había hablado durante la conversación cuando estuvo presente Akane porque a pesar de todo sentía que esa conversación era solo y exclusivamente de los Tendo, ellos como familia y después los demás pero… mientras oía todo se preguntaba ¿Qué era yo de ella? Hace tiempo que según ella deje de ser su prometido… ¿Cómo quedo yo en su vida? ¿Su primer amor? ¿Su amigo? ¿Su novio? ¿Su… qué? y muchas sentimientos fluían en él mientras oía callado, muchas veces tuvo ganas de cargarla en brazos y llevársela de ahí para poder hablar a solas.

El los miro a todos sin saber que decir… ya todos sabían mejor que nadie que el nunca participaba en este tipo de reuniones pero siempre hablaba, se reconciliaba o se disculpaba según sea el caso, con Akane a solas. Pero esto no era cuestión de una conversación una disculpa y una reconciliación. Era mucho mas complejo, algo que tardaría quien sabe cuanto, porque no solo ella era diferente… él también. Pero lo haría, por los dos… si estaba de vuelta era por algo, si no podía estar con ella de la manera que quería, decir lo mucho que la amaba y que quería pasar su vida al lado de ella por siempre. Al menos se conformaba en tenerla a su lado, para poder vivir, aunque sea como amigos, aunque sabia que no se enamoraría jamás de otra persona que no fuera ella, que jamás la vería como a una amiga, si ella lo aceptaba de esa manera, él estaría bien, aprendería a vivir con ella. Era lo único que le quedaba… no soportaría otro años mas sin ella cerca.

Todos se levantaron y cada uno se fue retirando, Tofú tenía guardia en el hospital y Kasumi tenia que ir al Ginecostetra para que le dijera como iba su bebe y Nabiki se había ofrecido a acompañarla como siempre hacia cuando Tofú no podía ir. Pero la repentina llegada de Akane los tenía a todos confundidos, ella había dicho que iría a su habitación pero seguramente era para escapar del incomodo momento que había vivido.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? Después de la feria teníamos planes pero… - dijo Nabiki a Kasumi y Tofú.

-Bueno, lo mejor que es tu vayas al hospital mi amor, los pacientes te necesitan…

-Esta bien, cualquier cosa por favor avísenme. – Tofú le dio un pequeño beso en la boca a Kasumi, uno en el cachete a Nabiki y salio rumbo al hospital.

-¿Por qué no le decimos a Akane que nos acompañe para que vea las resonancias de mi bebe? – dijo Kasumi entusiasmada.

-Me parece bien… pero creo que Ranma querría hablar con ella, a solas… sabes como es él, eso de que se fue a estudiar no me convence...

-Lo se, y lo mejor es darles tiempo, ellos mas que nada lo necesitan, yo solo espero que podamos volver a nuestras vidas normales, con Akane.

-Y lo vamos a hacer, lo de hoy fue… bueno me descontrole un poco y Akane me respondió eso es todo. – dijo con pesar Nabiki – pero no volverá a pasar, a demás lo mejor es no tratarla como si acabara de salir de coma… se fue y volvió de nuevo si la hacemos sentir especial se va a molestar… sabes como es Akane, a pesar de todo.

-Si que lo se… y se que te molesta como lo estamos tomando cada quien como si nada hubiera ocurrido. – Dijo Kasumi quien conocía perfectamente a su hermana. – Pero recuerda que lo mejor por ahora es no molestarla, no queremos que se vuelva a ir… si le preguntamos a toda hora porque se fue y no, no los quiere decir va a volver a irse y puede que para siempre. Simplemente esperemos un tiempo, unos días, semanas, etc. A que ella se acostumbre y nosotros también, cuando estemos todos mas calmados nos sentaremos con ella de nuevo y le preguntaremos todo sin aceptar un no por respuesta. – Nabiki le sonrió a su hermana mayor, una de las personas que más quería en el mundo. Por ahora estaba bien pero Nabiki Tendo no se rendiría jamás y menos si se trataba de su familia.

* * *

Akane entro a su antigua habitación y se acostó en su cama, todo seguía exactamente igual a como ella lo había dejado hace tres años, incluso estaba limpia. De seguro Kasumi la aseaba siempre.

Observando su habitación recordó el almuerzo… no había salido nada bien, pero era lo mas obvio que sucediera eso. Entendía que todos quisiera saber porque se marcho pero no sabía como decirles… no quería decirle a nadie la verdad, demostrarle a nadie todo el dolor que ella sufrió, lo que venía sería duro. Pero ya había vuelto y estaba dispuesta a quedarse olvidando lo ocurrido. Todos parecían muy felices de verla de vuelta al igual que lo estaba ella.

Ya iría pensando que les diría pues tenia que decirles algo, pero ahora no quería pensar en eso, conociendo a su familia no abordarían más en el tema por ahora.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien, la única persona que tenia ahora era Ukyo, y aunque no le había confesado tampoco porque se fue, era con la única que podía hablar, ya que ella no le preguntaba nada y sabía por lo menos algo de lo que ella había sentido en esos tres años o así parecía.

Ya todo era confuso para ella, Akane Tendo dejo de ser la persona que todos conocía y era doloroso sentirse así, como si fuera una extraña en su propia casa. Pero era la realidad… el tiempo la había cambiado y ya nadie parecía conocerla, lo peor del todo es que en el fondo ella seguía siendo la vieja Akane, pero era inútil poco a poco se iba desgastando hasta extinguirse… y no sabia que era mas doloroso si el saber que su yo ya no existiría de nuevo o resignarse a volver sintiendo lo que todavía sentía por él, pero ya nunca podrían estar juntos.

Sin querer molestar a nadie decidió salir por la ventana, solo sería un momento… se acerco a ella y corrió la cortina, la abrió sigilosamente y se preparo para saltar al árbol, hasta que se dio cuenta que un par de ojos azules la observaban entre las ramas y estuvo apunto de caerse del susto.

Esto era algo que no tenía claro, ella ya había renunciado a Ranma completamente, si eso era lo que él quería ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Por qué la miraba de esa manera?

Ranma estaba paranoico, estuvo ahí para vigilarla y justo la atrapa… ¿Intentando irse de nuevo? Para eso estaba ahí y no lo permitiría.

-¿Ibas a algún lado? – le dijo Ranma, ahora era mucho mas grande, mas adulto y podía afrontar mejor las cosas pero por dentro era un manojo de nervios y emociones.

-Si, iba a ir un momento a donde Ukyo… - Ranma alzo una ceja.

-Ya veo…

-Deje mi ropa allá y quería buscarla.

-¿Y por qué no usar la puerta?

-No quería incomodar a nadie.

-¿Incomodar en tu propia casa? – Akane no dijo nada y los dos se quedaron en silencio. - ¿Puedo pasar?

-Eh… si claro - Akane se hizo a un lado y Ranma entro.

El silencio era incomodo y mas estando juntos en una misma habitación de cuatro paredes. Este sin duda era el encuentro que mas temía… y no sabía porque ya que… no había nada que temer. ¿Qué le diría él? Nada de mucha importancia.

Ranma estaba recostado a la pared observándola y Akane estaba sentada en su cama viendo hacia el suelo.

Ella era… toda una mujer ahora, no tanto porque hubiera madurado físicamente. Su postura, su forma de sentarse, de respirar, de moverse, toda ella reflejaba una persona adulta, madura. Alguien muy diferente a su Akane. Alguien completamente nueva.

-Tu cabello… lo dejaste crecer de nuevo. – Observo él sin saber que mas decir, ella aparto la vista del suelo y la poso en los largos mechones que caían por su pecho, tomo un mechón y empezó a moverlo perdida en sus pensamientos mientras hablaba. Completamente distante.

-Antes me gustaba largo, pero eso fue un ideal copiado, después Ryoga me corto de pronto el cabello y me di cuenta de lo mucho que me gustaba, me sentía distinta, me sentía yo misma. Ahora… no se porque lo deje crecer… simplemente creció. – Ranma la observo detenidamente mientras seguía jugando con unos mechones, sus palabras expresaban mucho mas de lo que querían decir. Tenían un significado, en estos momentos Akane no sabía quien era en realidad, lo que dijo de su cabello lo reflejaba.

No sabía si lo había mencionado para que se enterase o por descuido. Se sentía tan ajeno a esa persona ahí sentada… el vacío en su pecho crecía cada vez mas al darse cuenta de esas cosas, ahora tan cerca de ella y tan lejos al mismo tiempo.

Ella era como un diamante en bruto, completamente hermoso y tan misterioso y atrayente. Un impulso más fuerte que su propia voluntad hizo que se sentara a su lado, que tomara un mechón y que lo moviera entre sus dedos.

-Corto… me gustaba más cuando lo tenías corto. – Ella levanto sus grandes ojos sin brillo y lo vio sin pestañar, sin moverse… él hizo lo mismo y se observaron por un largo rato.

Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, su pulso aumento considerablemente… y la visión de sus carnosos labios tan cerca era irresistible. Cuando era un adolescente el darle un beso a Akane era importante, pero no lo esencial. Ahora todo su cuerpo lo pedía a gritos, le rogaba que poseyera aquellos labios tan provocativos.

Dicen que cuando eres adolescente tus hormonas trabajan al máximo, pero quizás esta etapa quedo incompleta en su adolescencia, yéndose ella la única que pudo desear alguna vez. Ahora que la tenía enfrente sus hormonas volvían a salir a flote, tan o mucho más fuertes como hace tres años… y esto le molestaba un poco, no poder sentirse en control.

Ella en cambio estaba muy quieta, inmóvil, sin reaccionar, sus ojos no expresaban absolutamente nada. Era un completo misterio, pero de vez en cuando ella también veía su boca y esto era por lo menos algo.

Tenían como dos manos de separación entre ambos rostros. Y a pesar de ser mas adulto, a pesar de todo. No se atrevía a besarla no sabia si era mas por la vergüenza que seria siempre su condena o por estropear mas la situación. Pero el valor no acompaño a su cuerpo y el momento casi mágico se rompió cuando ella se separo lentamente y se paro en frente de la ventana, viendo el cielo.

-A mi también. – Fue lo único que dijo ella pausadamente, perdida en sus pensamientos mientras observaba las estrellas. Le costaba interpretar sus palabras, lo poco que decía, sus acciones, lo más fácil era verla esperando que diría de nuevo. – En serio tengo que buscar mi ropa a donde Ukyo. – Ella se volteo a verlo y esto parecía más una pregunta que una afirmación. Eso le gustaba.

-Esta bien, yo te acompañare. – Dijo Ranma con completa naturalidad y ella pestaño varias veces algo sorprendida. Pero en cambio de salir por la ventana Ranma le abrió la puerta de su cuarto y tendió una mano en el aire esperando que ella saliera.

Ese gesto, su forma de mirarla, su leve y casi invisible sonrisa. La hicieron sentir de un modo que no tenía explicación, algo mucho mas fuerte que cuando entro a la casa y vio todo de nuevo. Se sintió bienvenida, cómoda… él la invitaba a integrarse y esto significo mucho para ella, no le importaba sin él no sentía nada por ella, pero esto era… ese gesto era tan maravilloso para ella, ni siquiera sabía si él lo hacia con ese propósito pero para Akane, eso era lo que significaba y la hacía sentir muy bien. Esto la hacia caer en algo que siempre la perseguiría, que no podía negar por mas que lo deseara, lo mucho que lo quería, que lo extrañaba, que añoraba verlo de nuevo… el hecho de que solo se haya sentido completamente en casa porque Ranma hiciera eso, era la respuesta.

Y inconscientemente le brindo la sonrisa mas sincera que había esbozado en mucho tiempo, completamente llena de gratitud, salio del cuarto y le agradeció mentalmente por ese gesto.

Ranma observo petrificado como una sonrisa iba marcando el rostro de Akane, sin duda no era la sonrisa que lo volvía loco pero estaba bastaba para perturbarlo, y para incrementar mas su adoración por aquella mujer, que, indudablemente era hermosa. Después de que ella salió de la habitación la siguió escaleras abajo hacia la puerta. No sabía si anunciar que saldría con ella o no, era algo incomodo ya que ni el mismo sabia que relación tenia con Akane ahora.

-¿Van a salir? – dijo de pronto Soun asomado en el marco de la puerta.

-Si papa. – Respondió Akane con ternura, el le brindo una sonrisa con cariño y sus ojos brillaron.

-Vayan con Dios, y espero verlos de regreso pronto. – Esto como todo en el Dojo desde que Akane llego tenía un doble significado que Ranma entendió a la perfección, asintió solo para que Soun lo notara y salieron del Dojo.

-¿No vas a hablar con Akane? – Pregunto Genma apareciendo por detrás. Soun sonrío mientras veía el recibidor ahora vació.

-Como mi esposa siempre decía, lo bueno se hace esperar. Ya hablare con mi hija y quiero que el momento llegue por si solo, sin alterar nada. – Dijo Soun mientras recordaba a su querida esposa, él entendía más de lo que todos se imaginaban sobre lo de Akane y estaba completamente de acuerdo con Kasumi, ahora lo único que quería era tener a su adorada hija de vuelta y completamente cómoda con la familia. Se volteo a ver a Genma y sonrió. – Creo que tenemos una pequeña partida pendiente. – Ambos hombres fueron a hacer lo que mas disfrutaban.

* * *

Akane iba al lado de Ranma algo cohibida, pero se sentía bien en especial porque estaban caminando como lo hacían siempre hace tres años para ir al instituto. Ella más adelante que él. Hasta ese momento que el instituto afloro en sus recuerdos, no había pensado en sus amigas y amigos, en especial en Yuca y Sayuri.

-¿Y como están Yuca, Sayuri y los chicos? – le pregunto mientras volteaba y coincidía la mirada con Ranma, el tardo unos segundos en reaccionar.

-Eh… bien todos están muy bien, Yuca esta estudiando Publicidad y Mercadeo, Daisuke eligió Ingeniería Industrial.

-¿Daisuke? ¿En serio? – pregunto algo incrédula Akane, pues él nunca había sido el mas aplicado, Ranma sonrío mientras recordaba.

-Todos nos quedamos igual, pero vez que es cierto cuando dicen que en todos hay un genio dormido.

-¿Y Sayuri y Hiroshi?

-Sayuri esta estudiando Veterinaria.

-Si, ella siempre amo los animales… - dijo Akane sonriendo.

-Y Hiroshi esta estudiando Economía. – Concluyo Ranma.

-¿Y se ven todos siempre? – pregunto Akane y Ranma suspiro.

-Bueno, realmente no… todos tomaron caminos diferentes, Hiroshi hasta se había inscrito en mi universidad pero a ultimo momento se salio y nos dijo que se mudaba con su familia a Kita por un nuevo trabajo de su papa. Nos mantenemos en contacto pero no lo he visto más solo la navidad ante pasada y unos días que vino de visita en las vacaciones pasadas. Daisuke se fue a Tokio a compartir apartamento con un primo, tampoco lo he visto mucho pero seguimos en contacto. Yuca también esta en Tokio viviendo con su abuela, no he vuelto a ver a Yuca pero de vez en cuando llama para saber como esta todo y Sayuri es la única que sigue por aquí, aunque estudia en otra universidad y bueno a Sayuri la veo más seguido aunque no siempre.

-Guau… me alegro de que cada quien haga lo que mas le guste. – Dijo Akane mientras pensaba en que todos tomaron caminos distintos, quisiera ver a sus amigas de nuevo pero la única que le quedaba mas cerca era Sayuri.

-Por cierto… Daisuke y Yuca son novios. – Agrego Ranma que lo había olvidado.

-¿En serio? – Akane sonrió complacida – siempre hubo algo entre ellos.

-Si, cuando Daisuke me dijo no me sorprendí tanto como él esperaba. – Ambos rieron ante esto.

Sin darse cuenta se hallaban teniendo una conversación agradable y casual, ese ambiente les gustaba a ambos, sentirse sin problemas, sin compromisos… solo ellos dos sintiéndose cómodos uno junto al otro.

* * *

Cuando voltearon ya estaban enfrente del Ucchan's, estaba cerrado pero tenia un cartel que decía "Próximamente abierto"

-Vaya Ukyo va rápido. – Dijo Ranma de pronto recordando algo que había hecho a un lado y que sin duda era importante para él. La amistad de su mejor amiga… ¿En que momento se habían separado tanto? Por supuesto, cuando el estuvo en el limbo intentando sobrevivir a medias.

-Esto… - aunque lo intentara, era imposible. No se sentía con el valor suficiente para decir su nombre oralmente… hace tres años que no lo hacía, y ahora simplemente quedaba atorado en su garganta convirtiéndose en un suspiro. Él volteo a verla, por reflejo.

-¿Me decías algo?

-Yo… - Akane volteo a para poder verlo. – por favor trata bien a Ukyo, me da lastima que se hayan separado tanto, ella es una de las pocas personas que te hacen bien. – Akane se dirigió hasta la puerta y Ranma se quedo parado viéndola mientras caminaba. La oración que estuvo a punto de decir se quedo atorada en su garganta y exploto en su cabeza mil y un veces. "No solo ella…"

Era decepcionante saber que estaba apunto de cumplir 20 años y todavía no tenía el valor para responderle a un chica, bueno… no a cualquier chica, a esa chica. Se apresuro a llegar a la puerta mientras Ukyo abría.

-Hola Akane. – Dijo sonriente Ukyo.

-Hola Ukyo. – Respondió Akane del mismo modo.

-Y Ranma. – La sonrisa se ensancho mas al verlo allí, pero su mente fue mas rápida en imaginar la posible razón de que él estuviera visitándola, por ella. – Hola… - una media sonrisa sustituyo a la anterior y los hizo pasar.

-Hola Ukyo. – Respondió él y los dos pasaron.

El Ucchan's seguía tal cual como lo dejo Ukyo, solo que mucho mas sucio pero ya estaba trabajando en eso, y también estaba poniendo todos sus instrumentos de cocina.

-¿Y eso que están aquí? ¿Quieren algo? No se, de tomar… ¿Quizás un okonomiyakis?

-No gracias. – Dijo Ranma.

-Bueno, yo vine a recoger mis cosas… las deje aquí.

-Oh si claro, están en la habitación donde dormiste.

-Entonces iré a buscarlas.

-¿Te acompaño?

-No, no es necesario… no me tardo, ya regreso. – Akane subió escaleras arriba dejando a Ranma y Ukyo solos.

Había un silencio incomodo entre ellos, Ukyo no se había ido de una forma escandalosa, ni había ocurrido absolutamente nada, el problema era ese… que no ocurrió nada, Ranma no se esforzó ni siquiera a estar con ella como amiga, Ukyo se canso y decidió marcharse, sin despedidas, sin un volveré pronto, sin nada. Ese día se iba una chica con el corazón roto dejando a otro con... con un corazón que ya ni existía.

-Esto… ¿Y como te ha ido con la universidad? – Pregunto Ukyo sin tener nada que decir.

-Bien… me va muy bien. ¿Y a ti? ¿Qué tal?

-Bueno… sabes que yo no… es decir yo no seguí estudiando después de irme. No se si recuerdas que estaba estudiando…

-¿Cocina no?

-Si, bueno algo por el estilo… pero si lo quieres llamar así. – Otra vez se quedaron callados. Ranma se sintió muy apenado con ella.

En todo el tiempo que estuvo a su lado, él simplemente no recuerda casi nada de lo que hablaron, no recuerda si salieron alguna vez a distraerse un rato, ni siquiera recuerda bien que estaba estudiando. Pocas cosas como que iba a veces y solo porque ella prácticamente lo obligaba a su restauran y que de un tiempo para otro Ukyo se la pasaba en la casa Tendo. Pero de resto los detalles, las pequeñas cosas… eso era borroso, como todo lo demás que él desechaba en algún lugar de su mente.

-Ukyo yo… realmente no quería… - Era difícil, pedirle disculpas, por todo… sabía que la había lastimado. –

-Eh… Ranma no tienes que hacer esto, en serio.

-Yo… - No salían, las palabras no salían de su boca, como siembre pasaba cuando quería decir algo importante. – No Ukyo, si tengo. Yo lo siento… lo siento mucho por todo, no debí tratarte como te trate ni que las cosas llegaran a este punto… realmente perdóname yo… tu eres mi mejor amiga ¿no? es imposible sentirme así de mal contigo, no puedo permitirlo. – Para ella también era difícil, aunque había renunciado a él dolía, dolía demasiado en su pecho…

-Claro… tú mejor amiga. – Le brindo la mejor sonrisa que pudo y aunque no le llegara a los ojos lo que dijo, lo dijo en serio. – Te perdono, aunque yo también me pase un poco… en verdad no te preocupes Ranma, que nunca dejaras de ser… mi mejor amigo. – Concluyo no sintiéndolo realmente pero siendo completamente sincera ya se acostumbraría a ella y con él tiempo lo olvidaría.

-Claro. – él le sonrío contento de haber hecho las pases con ella, y empezaron a hablar de cosas sin importancias pero para pasar el rato mientras esperaban a Akane.

Un rato después Akane bajo las escaleras con varias maletas algo apresurada, Ranma se acerco para ayudarla con algunas.

-Ukyo por casualidad ¿No has visto un guardapelo en algún lado? – le pregunto Akane con urgencia.

-¿Un guardapelo? Realmente no recuerdo…

-¿En serio? Por que lo tría puesto cuando llegue aquí, no puede ser que se me haya perdido en otro lado porque nunca me lo quito, pero si me lo quite cuando me fui a bañar y ahora es que me acuerdo de el… por eso te pregunto si lo has visto porque en verdad quisiera recuperarlo… - Akane empezó a hablar apresuradamente tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que casi no le entendieron nada.

-¡Akane, Akane! Espera un momento… no te entiendo nada… haber ya que es tan importante para ti ¿Dime como es?

-Es de oro y tiene forma de… de corazón…. – Dijo entrecortadamente viendo al suelo. Ukyo puso un mano en su mentón mientras recordaba y Ranma miro a Akane detenidamente… ese guardapelo sin duda era mas que un simple medallón. Y como era mas que eso también significaba que alguien tuvo que regalárselo, alguien… importante para ella.

-¡Oh si ya lo recuerdo! Lo vi en el baño y lo guarde pensando que lo había dejado aquí antes de irme… ya decía yo que nunca lo había comprado… – Dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

Akane seguía viendo al suelo y Ranma no dejaba de verla, había tantas cosas que ahora desconocía de ella… y ahora solo una sola cosa rondaba su cabeza, algo que no le gustaba para nada.

-¡Aquí esta! – Ukyo se aproximo hasta ellos y le entrego un hermoso guardapelo, de oro en forma de corazón, y tenia un pequeño zafiro verdoso… casi marrón en el centro que le daba un toque elegante y sencillo al mismo tiempo.

-Gracias. – Akane lo agarro y se lo coloco sin dificultad. Ukyo les pidió un taxi para que pudieran llevar todas las maletas y mientras lo esperaban hablaron unos minutos. – Bueno… ya llego el taxi, debemos irnos.

-Esta bien… así termino de ordenar todo este desastre.

-No te preocupes vendré pronto y te ayudare a que pongas todo en su lugar.

-No te preocupes tu por eso Akane, no es necesario ya encontrare a alguien que me ayude a poner todo en orden.

-Pero de todos modos nos veremos pronto. – Los tres se dirigieron a la puerta y metieron todas las maletas en el auto. – Adiós Ukyo. – Se despidió Akane.

-Adiós Akane. – ella se monto en el auto.

-Bueno… de nuevo disculpa por todo y ya veras que no volverá a pasar, nos vemos pronto Ukyo. – le dio un rápido abrazo y se monto en el taxi.

-Adiós… Ranma.

* * *

Los dos iban callados en la parte trasera del taxi, Ranma no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto del guardapelo.

-Y… veo que ese guardapelo es muy importante para ti ¿no? – Akane volteo a verlo unos segundos y luego siguió viendo por la ventana.

-Pues si… creo que si es importante.

-Es lindo… y ¿Ya lo tenías… antes? – Tardo un momento en responder.

-No, me lo regalaron.

-Mmmm ya veo… que detallista, digo por eso del zafiro. – No sabía como preguntarle lo que quería saber, si fue un ella el que se lo regalo o un él.

-Si, es muy lindo. – Dijo, sacándolo fuera de su camisa y lo movía en sus dedos.

-Debió haber sido una buena… amiga para regalarte algo tan delicado. – Si le decía que si entonces era una ella pero si lo corregía…

-Bueno, él si…era especial… para mí. – Dijo al fin y no volvieron a hablar más.

Muchas emociones invadían el cuerpo de Ranma en esos momentos, y una sobresalía sobre todas las demás. Celos… ella no cambio el amiga solo dijo que era un él. Pero todo tenía sus posibilidades y si era más que amigo… era algo que no quería ni pensar.

**

* * *

**

Continuara.

**Ufss!! Hace rato que no tenia tiempo para continuar el cap… como ven los dos primeros junto con el prologo los puse rápidamente… en realidad esta historia ya llevaba tiempo comenzada. Me faltaba terminar el cap tres pero he estado tan llena con las clases que no me da tiempo ni para conectarme, aproveche porque 4 días libres contando el fin de semana y ya hacia falta publicar otro!!! **

**Bueno me parece que este cap esta un poco largo jejeje y eso que apenas comienzo… tampoco quiero que la historia sea súper larga! aunque tampoco será una tipo 5 capítulos y listo! Tengo muchas cosas pensadas y bastantes problemas por arreglar jajajajaja ya ansiaba mencionar lo que mencione al final de capitulo ¿Se lo esperaban? jejejeje pues como siempre hago agregándole un poco mas de drama a la historia y realmente me encanta hacer eso xD.**

**Ranma entre tantas cosas que siente, ahora también se une una gran duda y temor ¿Hubo otro? y lo mas importante ¿Quien es y que ocurrió? bueno mejor no digo mas porque termino siempre diciendo mas de la cuenta :P pero pues poco a poco saldrá!! Espero que les este gustando y les agradezco a todas las que me están apoyando! Leí todos sus comentarios y si no fuera tan tarde se los respondería xD porque les confieso que me gusta hacer eso jejeje normalmente lo hago pero ya es bastante tarde así que será en el próximo cap!**

**Gracias de nuevo a las que dejaron sus comentarios!! ya las iré conociendo a todas… esperen el próximo cap que, aunque tarde vendrá! Y hablamos pronto!!!**

**Chauuuuuuuuuuuuu!!! Besos.**

Ahhh por cierto disculpen cualquier posible error!!! Como ya les dije tenia desde hace tiempo escrito estos primeros 4 caps, bueno ahora si me despido!!


	5. Capitulo 4: Decisiones

**Capitulo 4: Decisiones**

La cena transcurrió mucho mas tranquila de lo que todos imaginaban, se comportaron normal, hablaron de cosas triviales y seguían preguntándole y respondiéndole anécdotas a Akane, pero era obvio que ahora evitaban mencionar que se fue, lo cual calmaba a Akane, lo agradecía enormemente porque simplemente no tenía que decir nada, no se sentía con la presión para hacerlo y sin tantas preguntas se sentía mucho mas comoda... aunque no podía evitar sentirse culpable por no decirles nada a sus hermanas, a su familia.

-¿Y cuantos meses tienes? – le pregunto Akane a una muy feliz Kasumi.

-6 voy para 7 meses.

-Dentro de nada seremos tías. – Nabiki también se veía muy entusiasmada, agregando que había acompañado a Kasumi a todas sus consultas acompañadas de Tofú en variadas ocasiones, cuando no tenía turno en el hospital.

Esa mirada fraternal que intercambiaban Nabiki y Kasumi era tan ajena y notoria para Akane, sentía como si ellas hubieran superado esa relación de hermanas dejándola a ella atrás como la que se ausento por 3 años. Y ahora con la etapa de embarazada de Kasumi se veían mas unidas que nunca. Mientras las oía y comentaba sonrió por esto, aunque se sintiera un poco fuera de lugar eran sus hermanas y siempre las querría mucho.

-¿Cuándo es la próxima cita que tienes?  
-Bueno mi Ginecobstetra me ve cada dos semanas porque hasta ahora no he presentado ningún problema… así que la próxima sería, el viernes de la otra semana.

-Que bueno que no has tenido ningún problema, eso sin duda es lo peor que puede pasar. – Kasumi y Nabiki abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos y Akane se dio cuenta rápidamente que era lo que estaban pensando y se sintió inmensamente avergonzada, casi por reflejo volteo a ver a ese par de ojos azules que tenían la misma expresión de los de sus hermanas.

-Akane tú…

-No, como crees Nabiki que absurdo. – Corrigió rápidamente antes de que a su padre le fuera a dar el infarto que estuvo a punto de darle. – Lo digo porque una amiga de la universidad quedo embarazada y tuvo muchos problemas al final perdió al bebe. – Dijo apresurada y entrecortadamente, cada quien volvió a su expresión normal y pudo oír a su padre respirando hondo.

-Oh vaya ¿Has ido a la universidad? – Dijo Kasumi y Akane se lo agradeció con un gesto que de inmediato fue respondido, esos habían sido unos minutos realmente incómodos.

-Pero… ¿Cómo hiciste? si te faltaba un año para terminar el instituto. – Akane palideció al darse cuenta de su pequeño gran error, y ahora como les diría que si se había graduado…

-Akane, que ocurre. – Dijo ahora seria Nabiki, todos la estaban mirando. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Era inevitable ocultarles eso…

-Nabiki yo… si me gradúe, literalmente. – Dijo mientras se metía rápidamente comida a la boca, nerviosa. Nabiki abrió ambos ojos sorprendida.

-¿A que te refieres con… literalmente?

-Bueno yo… recibí mi titulo, es decir, de que me gradúe del instituto. – Todos la vieron perplejos, Nabiki tenia la cara de confusión mas cómica que hubiera visto Akane, evito por poco echarse a reír en aquel momento tan tenso.

-Akane que cosas dices, no pudiste te faltaba todo un año por… - Nabiki dejo de hablar de pronto mientras caía en cuenta, probablemente su rápida mente ya había llegado al punto. – Tu… pero, ¿Cómo? Necesitabas de un representante… en algún momento tuviste que necesitarlo y… como alguien se pudo prestar a algo así… - Nabiki parecía entre sorprendida y muy molesta.

-No Nabiki… nadie sabia nada yo…  
-¿Por Dios como no van a saber? ¡Claro que tenían que saber!

-¡Sabes mejor que nadie que el personal administrativo y educativo del Furinkan es demente! Nadie sabía nada, yo… cuando lo requerían… si iba un representante. – Akane agacho la cabeza y Kasumi respingo de asombro, al parecer ya se había dado cuenta de todo.

-¿Quién? – pregunto Soun, que parecía realmente molesto, también había entendido. - ¿Quién iba a hacernos eso Akane?  
-No puedo decirles… lo prometí. – Cada vez se sentía mas apenada, una mentira tras otra y tras otra… si le pierdes la confianza a tu familia por las razones que fueran… ¿Qué quedaba ya?

-Y otra vez vamos con las mismas… - dijo Nabiki molesta. – Esto es… esto es insólito. ¿Estuviste mandando todo el último año escolar que te quedaba tareas y trabajos no? Como lo hacen todos los que piden permisos por ausentarse por un tiempo.

-Si… mandaba los trabajos con carteros, me daban las calificaciones y así tenia mi boletín, a ellos solo les importaba que las notas estuvieran para poder graduarme… al igual que a mi.

Mientras mas oía más estupido, ignorante e idiota se sentía. ¿Tuvo la oportunidad en sus narices de encontrarla? ¿Todo ese tiempo? ¿Todo ese maldito tiempo que por dios, juraba fue el peor de su vida?

-Eres… ¡Como pudiste hacer eso! – grito Ranma muy molesto, sorprendiendo a todos. - ¿Cómo se no se te ocurrió siquiera decir como estabas? ¡Dos cartas! ¡Fue lo único que mandaste! – Los ojos de Ranma chispeaban, Akane lo veía sin pestañar, él… Ranma la confundía siempre.

¿Por qué tenía que reaccionar de ese modo? ¿Por qué tenía que causarle a su corazón tantos latidos por segundo? Se paro de la mesa, abrió la puerta corrediza y salio al patio, pego un brinco perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Todos estuvieron callados por lo menos 5 minutos, nunca le había prestado atención a eso, y ahora se sentía muy avergonzada con todos, es como si… se hubiera burlado de ellos, siempre haciéndolos sufrir... todo por su culpa, siempre su culpa. Akane suspiro y se dispuso a contarles todo lo que pudiera.

-Yo… otra vez lo siento, pero al igual que como tenía que irme también me di cuenta que tenía que graduarme… y que me faltaba un año para hacerlo, me fui casi a mitad del ultimo año y lo único que se me ocurrió fue eso... y antes de irme hable con el director… me dieron el permiso y luego mandaba todo lo que me pidieran en cada materia.

-Akane pero… ¿Quién te representaba? ¿Quién te acompaño para que te dieran ese permiso? – Kasumi le pregunto relajada, incluso con una pequeña sonrisa… esperando una respuesta que no obtendría.

Nabiki seguía molesta, su mirada se dirigía al jardín pero estaba segura que seguía prestando atención, Genma seguía comiendo algo cohibido y Soun no le apartaba la mirada de encima, esperando su respuesta. Akane subió la mirada para encarar a su hermana mayor, y aunque intento decir la verdad… no podía, podía meter a esa persona en un problema… no sabía si en un futuro quizás… todo estaba muy tenso en esos momentos. Ahora ella tenía muchos secretos que guardar.

No sabia que estaba peor en ella, si su corazón o su cabeza, uno de le dictaba una orden diferente al otro y juntos mantenían una lucha sanguinaria desde hace mucho tiempo… le dio las pocas esperanzas que resguardo con fragilidad al tiempo, para que a cambio de lo único que quedaba en ella… la hiciera olvidar todo y a todos. Pero fueron tres años de completa oscuridad, el tiempo le robo su esperanza… y la traiciono haciéndola recordar cada día todo con mas intensidad, hasta que creyó perder la cordura.

-Kasumi… - tomo la mano de su hermana muy suavemente, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana tan valiosa y frágil que con un roce pudiera romperse, y le dirigió la sonrisa más melancólica y triste que su hermana mayor haya visto en mucho tiempo. – Discúlpame, pero entiende… no puedo decirlo. Lo siento.

Sin esperar respuesta de nadie, se paro sin emitir ningún sonido, y al igual que Ranma abandono la habitación por el jardín.

-¡Akane!

-Tranquilo papá, ella no va a irse… - Dijo Kasumi con la mirada perdida por donde se había ido su hermana.

* * *

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Se hoyo un fuerte grito y un golpe en el árbol, una y otra vez… hasta que sus nudillos se abrieron en sangre, hasta que su garganta quedo ronca. Ranma cayó en el suelo, recostándose del ensangrentado y débil árbol, intentando recobrar el aliento, intentando calmar sus pensamientos.

Hace tiempo había encontrado un lugar dentro del parque de Nerima, apartado del público, escondido ante todos en la profundidad de aquel pequeño bosque que rodeaba todo el parque.

Sentía un escozor quemarlo por dentro, recorrer sus venas, invadiendo todo su cuerpo mientras todo su interior gritaba de ira. Se sentía burlado, escoria, algo insignificante. ¿De que valió sufrir tanto? ¿De que valió vagar solo y triste durante todo este tiempo? ¿Todo para que ella terminara burlándose? Para que se riera en sus narices mientras él sufría por solo querer verla una vez más.

¡¿Por qué?! Como era posible sentir tanto odio hacia alguien, tanto rencor, sentirse tan humillado por alguien de aquel modo, intentar con cualquier método no rendirse, pensar que todavía los sentimientos existen, que los suyos no se extinguieron, ¿Cómo era posible sentir todo eso y mas y aun… seguir amándola de aquel modo?

Cada vez más fuerte, más intenso, más doloroso, con más fervor…

El amor es el sentimiento más temido y anhelado por el ser humano

El arma de doble filo más hiriente, dolorosa y atroz para el corazón humano

Y el único sentimiento que te hace sentir en el cielo cuando aun sigues vivo.

-Yeah… me declaro culpable… - dijo con un susurro que termino en su cabeza "de padecer del mal mas dulce alguna vez jamás creado… estar enamorado…" Bien, era definitivo. Yo sigo profunda he irrevocablemente enamorado de Akane Tendo y sin duda alguna esa mujer va a volver a ser mía.

Como siempre, su gran amor había opacado a los demás sentimientos, en especial a la ira. Decidido se paro rápidamente… el primer paso que daré a partir de este instante, será el primero que forjara el camino que he elegido. Una vida junto a ella.

* * *

Era imposible borrar aquella mirada de eterna gentileza de su cabeza, Kasumi siempre, a pesar de cualquier cosa le mostraba su apoyo y cariño. ¿Por qué tenía ella que pagarle de ese modo?

Un suspiro se escapo de sus labios, mientras caminaba sin rumbo por las calles de Nerima, todavía seguía por las calles de las casas… sin mucha importancia fijo su vista en cada una de ellas intentando recordar, si hace tres años cuando recorría aquellas calles corriendo desesperadamente para llegar rápido al instituto, se había fijado en alguna de ellas, si se encontraba en su memoria.

Cada una era menos importante e irrelevante que las demás. Mientras mas caminaba y las veía mas se daba cuenta de lo lejos que estaban para ella aquellas casas, aquellas calles que recorrió en algún momento hace tres años. Quería esforzarse en pensar que la añoranza la mantuvo cambiada durante todo ese tiempo, que al regresar volvería a ser de cierto modo la misma pero… no fue así. Ahí caminando por aquella calle, pasando todas esas casas… se daba cuenta que desde hace tiempo había dejado atrás lo que fue su adolescencia.

¿Era ella acaso muy vieja? No, apenas tenía 19 años… pero, hay algo que es muy cierto, un hecho importante podrá cambiar tu vida por completo, cualquier circunstancia en la vida puede hacerte madurar de golpe. Bastaron solo 3 años para convertirse en la mujer que es ahora, solo 3 años de sufrimiento para convertirse en otra Akane… ¿volvería a ser aquella chica de 16 años luchadora, feliz, soñadora… y sobre todo enamorada que alguna vez fue?

No lo sabía, pero si de algo estaba segura, sea como sea… no podría volver a ser la misma, aunque haya vuelto, aunque este con sus seres queridos. Al irse de Nerima hace tres años había perdido lo único que la hacia cambiar ahora, el amor… a él… y era tan tonta por haber vuelto sabiendo que lo único que anhelada no podría ser suyo, no podría ser suyo y todo por culpa de lo ocurrido, de su traición, de su mentira, por culpa de algo que no le perdonaría jamás.

Sacudió con fuerza su cabeza alejando los pensamientos prohibidos y cuando sus ojos volvieron al camino, se sintió estremecer desde lo mas profundo de su ser. Era… era ese… ese lugar…

Flash Back

-¿Cómo se siente? – una risa retorcida inundo el aire. - ¿Cómo se siente saber que perdiste…? Akane Tendo…

Fin del Flash Back

Salió corriendo de inmediato, lo más rápido que pudo, con toda la potencia que pudiera, huyendo… de aquel lugar.

* * *

-Llegue… - Anuncio Ranma mientras entraba, nadie respondió.

-¿Kasumi?

-¡Si…! ¡Ranma estoy en la cocina! – se dirigió hacia la cocina y la vio intentando alcanzar un envase que estaba en un lugar muy alto para ella, se paro detrás de Kasumi y lo copio con mucha facilidad.

-Gracias Ranma, creía que podía llegar pero ya veo que mientras yo me encojo tu creces cada día mas.

-No te preocupes Kasumi… ¿Dónde están todos?

-Mi papá y tío Genma fueron a hacer un par de compras.

-¿Ellos dos? ¿Salieron por cuenta propia de aquí?

-Si… es sorprendente pero lo hicieron. – se río Kasumi. – Pienso que papá quería entretenerse un rato y tío Genma a pesar de todo lo acompaña siempre.

-Bueno… eso es cierto.

-Pues, como sabes Nabiki se enojo mucho… - dijo soltando un suspiro - se fue con Kuno un rato.

-Ya veo… Y… - Dejo la frase sin terminar.

-Salió un rato, pero tranquilo… en cualquier momento regresa. – Ranma no tuvo que responder y Kasumi no espero ningún respuesta, desde siempre entre ellos dos había existido eso… siempre que él quería saber algo de Akane ella respondía sin siquiera esperar a que mencionara algún nombre. Por supuesto, el simplemente se atrevía a hacer eso solo con Kasumi, era la única que no le reprochaba por nada. - ¿Y tu…? ¿Cómo sigues?

-Ya… estoy mejor.

-Realmente te molestaste hace un rato.

-Y no es para menos. – dijo con un tono amargo.

- Claro que no pero… comprende, todo tiene su debido tiempo en la vida.

- Tres años es un abuso del tiempo Kasumi.

- Imagina intentar remendar tres años en un solo día Ranma… simplemente Akane no la tiene nada fácil, sabes que a pesar de todo no sabemos porque se fue... tuvo que haber sido algo muy terrible. – No le gustaba hablar de aquello, por lo menos no en voz alta… muy en su interior algo le decía que el tuvo que ver ¿Cómo? no lo sabia.

Se oyeron unos rápidos pasos subir las escaleras, y los dos supieron quien había llegado.

- ¿Después de cada comida ocurrirá lo mismo?

- No lo se Ranma, yo tengo la esperanza de que todo se arregle de un momento a otro.

- Tengo que irme.

- Ve. – Él no tenía que explicarle y ella no tenía que preguntarle, Kasumi sabía hacía donde iba.

* * *

Mi habitación, todo el cuarto, la decoración, la luz, el ambiente… todo en ese lugar esa sofocante, no lo soportaba, no quería… odiaba recordar aquello. De todo lo que su corazón y mente habían suplantado eso era lo primordial. Había un punto en sus recuerdos que estaba congelado, detenido, era prohibido.

-No… por favor… no de nuevo. – Me retorcía en la cama para intentar olvidarlo, desecharlo, sacar esa imagen, esos recuerdos. Sonó la puerta.

-Akane… necesito hablar contigo. - ¿Ranma? ¿Por qué demonios precisamente él tenia que interferir en este momento? Pero tenía que ser fuerte, no mostrarme débil… nunca más.

-P-pasa… - ¿Mi voz sonaba tan espantosamente quebrada? Solo era cuestión de milésimas para que entrara y me viera… tenia que recomponerme rápido.

Me senté en la cama, con la mirada hacia el piso… tenía que calmarme, no podía mostrarme en aquel estado.

-¿Akane…?

-¿Qué sucede?

-Ehm… nada solo que… quería hablar contigo. – Su rostro, parecía prensado, muy tenso, podría jurar que estaba un poco pálida… ¿Se sentía bien?

-Entonces habla. – Todavía no podía acostumbrarme, no sabía que me dolía más… su indiferencia o su sequedad… tan distinta, tan cambiada.

-Yo quería disculparme, por lo de hace rato…

-No te preocupes… esta bien, no tienes porque disculparte.

-Claro que si, me comporte como un grosero… y lo lamento, no era mi intención hablarte de aquel modo. – Entro todo el caos que reinaba en mi cabeza, me sorprendió el modo en como dijo aquellas palabras… él simplemente se veía tan maduro…

-Entonces acepto tus disculpas… - Ranma apretó ambos puños fuertemente, sentía tanta impotencia… si esto continuaba así estaba seguro que explotaría en cualquier momento.

-Demonios Akane, deja de comportarte así…

-¿Disculpa?

-Olvídalo. – Estaba a un paso de salirse de sus casillas completamente.

-Que dijiste. – Akane se paro de la cama, no se iba a quedar con esa… ¿Pero que le sucede?

-Ya te dije, nada.

-Por favor no me vengas con esas… no creas que soy tan

-Por supuesto – dijo para si mismo indiferentemente.

-¿Cómo? – Akane empezaba a molestarse.

-¡Ya me oíste! ¡Eres una ! – le grito ya completamente molesto… puso esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia que Akane tanto odiaba y para terminar completo con un… - marimacho… - ese tono, la manera de susurrarlo arrastrando cada letras, fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Akane quien intentaba mantener el control exploto por completo.

-Como… te… atreves… a… llamarme… ¡MARIMACHO! – Se lanzo de inmediato hacía él para agredirlo, por supuesto Ranma la esquivo como siempre y esto la hizo molestar mucho más.

-¿Qué pasa marimacho? ¿Estás tan gorda que no puedes ni alcanzarme!

-¡Ahhhhhh! ¡ERES DE LO PEOR RANMA SAOTOME! – Akane intensifico la velocidad y Ranma siguió huyendo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

-¡Llegue!

-Hola Nabiki… ¿Y Kuno?

-Bah… tenía cosas que hacer… por poco hago que se quede.

-¿Pero lo invitaste a cenar?

-Si, pero no creo que venga… ese inútil y su devoción del Kendo. – Dijo Nabiki suspirando irritada - ¿Puedes creer que se metió en un club de…? – se empezó a oír unos estruendos y unos fuertes golpes provenientes del piso de arriba.

-¿Pero que ocurre?

-¡ERES UN !

-¡Y TU UNA LENTA!

-No puedo creerlo… - dijo Nabiki muy sorprendida, no se esperaba esto tan pronto… - ¿Ellos… están peleando?

-Si. – Dijo Kasumi con una gran sonrisa, esto para todos era simplemente como volver a la normalidad.

Ranma seguía esquivando sus golpes sin ninguna dificultad mientras se burlaba de ella, hace tanto tiempo que no se sentía así, hace tanto tiempo que no se encontraba tan relajado, tan feliz… como añoraba volver a vivir aquello, como extrañaba a su Akane, la Akane malhumorada y explosiva de siempre… la que se encontraba atacándolo en ese momento.

-¿Y piensas que con esa lentitud me vas a golpear? ¿Qué nadie te enseño a no ser tan vaca?

-¡Solo espera! ¡Cuando sientas mi puño completamente hundido en tu rostro veremos que dirás entonces!

-¡Eso quiero verlo! ¡MARIMACHO! – su sonrisa se incremento aun mas y Akane solo podía leer en su rostro un muy gigante GANE.

Fue como si accionaran un click en su interior, y toda la furia contenida exploto e iba dirigida en ese instante a su rostro, Ranma lo esquivo por poco y esto le sorprendió… ella era mas fuerte ahora. Akane dejo el puño clavado en la puerta que acababa de romper mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.

"¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?" todo en su mente se quedo en blanco y ese era el único pensamiento que la seguía, había caído, había vuelto a cometer un grave error. Había dejado su caparazón completamente a un lado y se estaba mostrando tal y como era. Y eso no podía permitirlo, no podía darle el lujo de pensar… que todo era igual.

Ranma la observaba del otro lado de la habitación esperando que volviera a atacar, con una media sonrisa en el rostro… algo había cambiado en el ambiente y lo sabia, pero se esforzaba en ignorarlo y seguir pensando que pronto comenzaría de nuevos con los ataques. Nabiki y Kasumi estaban asomadas discretamente en la puerta, esperando a ver que sucedía.

Sin alzar todavía la mirada, Akane relajo la postura, saco su puño de la puerta y con la mirada menos expresiva y el tono mas indiferente dio por terminada aquella escenita.

-Disculpa mi enojo, no volverá a ocurrir. – Dio medía vuelta y se marcho. Nabiki y Kasumi suspiraron pensando en que todo esto pudo haber traído algo mejor y se fueron sin ser vistas. Ranma la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su vista… se quedo unos minutos ahí, parado. No pudo haber salido peor… se sentía decepcionado… Akane, no lo dejaría de ese modo.

Sin siquiera analizar lo que hacía subió rápidamente hacia la habitación de ella con un solo pensamiento: Hacerla hablar fuera como fuera.

* * *

**_Wowwww xD haceeee tiempooo q no continuaba, pero en estos días me entro la inspiración y continue el cap :P  
Me disculpooo por semejantee retrasooo peroo ps... ¡Ya Publique y es lo q importaa xD!!  
Quería aclarar que la loquera que medio invente de los estudios no es tan mentira xD jejejejeje a lo mejor no se realiza tal cual como yo lo escribi peroo si se que se puede enviar notas cuando se pide un permiso y asi continuar el año xD jejejejejeje  
Esperoo poder continuarla lo mas prontoo posiblee y bueno, cualquier duda, comentario, queja, lo que sea... mandenlo a mi msn __jejejeje :P_'**

Tratare de no tardarmeee tantoo la proxima vez XD Muchoss besitosss ^^!! Chauuuuu!!  
Att: Veritoo ^^


	6. Capitulo 5: Solo basta con una palabra

**Capitulo 5: Solo basta con una palabra**

-¡Akane necesito entrar! – No pudo oír respuesta del otro lado. Toco otra vez. - ¡Akane! – Nada… toco de nuevo, empezaba a inquietarse. - ¡Akane! – no escuchaba nada, el pánico se apodero de él, no espero ni un segundo más.

Prácticamente derribo la puerta y como se lo esperaba, no había nadie… corrió como loco a su closet, lo abrió salvajemente y se calmo un poco al comprobar que había ropa, la suficiente para saber que no había hecho maletas… pero eso no impedía que… cuando estaba apunto de salir del cuarto oyó un ruido en el techo y rogó porque fuera ella. Salió ágilmente por la ventana, y sin mucho esfuerzo del árbol llego al techo… y ahí estaba, acostada viendo hacia el cielo. Suspiro aliviado y se acerco mucho mas calmado.

-Akane… - ahora se sentía estupido, hace unos minutos se encontraba a punto de explotar, en un estado donde no controlaba ni siquiera lo que decía… el perfecto para enfrentarla, ahora que ya estaba mas calmado. Por el simple hecho de verla, de haberla encontrado… no se sentía capaz de preguntarle todo lo que quería hace unos minutos atrás.

-¿Dime? Si quieres volver a "hablar" será mejor en otro momento, hace rato no… - dejo a oración sin concluir y suspiro exasperada, Ranma espero a ver que decía pero silencio fue lo único que recibió.

¡Como podía ella ponerlo de semejante modo! Se encontraba completamente indefenso, humillado… apenado. ¿Qué podía decirle? "¡Hey Akane! ¿Por qué demonios te fuiste? ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Fue mi culpa? ¿Sientes algo por mi?" era ridículo.

-¿Qué ocurrió hace rato? – Fue la única pregunta que su patética cabeza pudo formular y decir, ¡bravo! ahora si había quedado como un completo idiota. (¿Qué más pudo ocurrir? ¡Una pelea!) Automáticamente se dirigió a su lado y se sentó sin siquiera preguntarle, era su instinto…

-Nada, solo una estupidez de mi parte.

-Yo no creo que haya sido una estupidez… fue una pelea simplemente. – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras recordaba.

-No te rías, no es nada gracioso. – Le dijo Akane mientras se sentaba, todavía molesta por haber reaccionado así

-¿Ahora no puedo reírme?

-Te estas burlando de mi.

-No, simplemente me estoy riendo de lo ocurrido… fue divertido.

-¡No lo digas! – No pudo contenerlo, el grito salió impulsivamente… ¡Demonios! No podía seguir comportándose así.

-Akane ¿Cuál es tu problema?

-No se de que hablas.

-Por favor, estas que hierves de la rabia y no se porque…

-Nada, no me ocurre nada.

-Oh vamos no soy tan idiota ¿sabes? Se muy bien que estas así por la pelea de hace un rato… no se porque te molesta, fue tan solo una pelea.

-¡Ese es el problema!

-¡Akane realmente no comprendo! ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?! – Ranma volteo a verla irritado, ella se quedo callada por un momento, hasta que volteo a verlo…

-¡El problema es que fue tan solo una pelea! ¡Ese es mi maldito problema Ranma! - Parecía molesta, muy molesta. Pero lo extraño es que no era con él… ella parecía molesta ¿Consigo misma?

-Eso… no tiene sentido Akane. – No lograba comprenderla… ¿Ah que se refería? Hacía lo imposible por descifrar algo en su mirada, en sus ojos… pero nada. Ella volteo en otra dirección.

-No lo comprenderías. – Él no supo que responder. ¡No la entendía! ¡No tenía ni idea de a que demonios se refería y eso le molestaba horriblemente!

-¿Por qué?

-Ya… olvídalo.

-Ahora ese es mi problema… que no puedo olvidarlo. – Ella volteo a verlo, por fin. Parecía algo sorprendida.

-¿Qué quieres comprender? No debí decir nada, son puras estupideces… en serio olvídalo, no es importante… no debió ser importante… - Unas palabras… unos segundos le bastaron para comprenderlo. "Tan solo una pelea…" Ella no deseaba haber tenido una pelea… en pocas palabras… Akane no quería volver a ser como antes…

Intento con mucho esfuerzo no mostrar el dolor que sentía por dentro… estaba seguro que los sentimientos podía herirte mas que cualquier arma. Ella no quería tener ningún tipo de lazo especial con él, absolutamente nada que los uniera y esto lo hería profundamente… como si le hicieran mil cortes en todo el cuerpo… punzante y doloroso.

-Comprendo… nada importante – él dejó de verme y pude ver en sus ojos aquello que no esperaba encontrar… ¿Dolor? ¿O era tristeza?

-Ranma… - él no volteo de nuevo y ella simplemente no pudo articular otra cosa.

¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tenía que reaccionar así? No era posible… ¡A él no podía dolerle aquello! ¿Se había dado cuenta? ¿Habría comprendido porque tenía tanta rabia? Era lo mas probable… es que… ¿Era posible que haya reaccionada de eso modo? (No…) Nunca debió reaccionar así, como si nada pasase, como si todo fuera normal… como si ella todavía… (No, simplemente no). Pasaron por lo menos unos 5 minutos hasta que alguno de los dos volviera a decir algo.

-¿Y que vas a hacer mañana?

-Ir a la Universidad…

-Oh claro, lo olvidaba.

-¿Y tu? ¿Vas a ir no?

-Si aunque… eso es un poco complicado.

-¿Cómo? ¿Pero no has ido antes?

-Bueno si… aunque solo a ver clases, nunca pude inscribirme ya que no me quedaba mucho tanto tiempo en un lugar, no lo suficiente como para durar todo un semestre.

-Ya veo… Justamente dentro de una semana comienza otro semestre, puedes inscribirte.

-Yo… ya lo hice.

-¿Qué dices? – Volteo a verla sorprendido… ocultaba tantas cosas… había tantas preguntas que quería hacerle, respecto a absolutamente todo.

-Es que hace un mes… evalúe regresar, antes incluso de encontrarme con Ukyo… mande mi titulo de bachiller y si ingresaba pues, entonces regresaría. Como es por promedios y no por pruebas de ingreso.

-Estas llena de sorpresas… - dijo Ranma sarcásticamente, cada cosa de la que se enteraba lo hacia molestar más… tan cerca y tan lejos que estuvo todo este tiempo… quien sabe cuantas veces considero el regresar y no lo hizo.

-¿Y que pasa si te aceptaban? – De nuevo volteo a verla, esperando una respuesta… ella parecía perdida viendo el cielo.

-Yo… no lo se…

-Pudiste haberle ahorrado dolor a todos Akane… - Ella volteo a verlo, sorprendida… ahora él veía en otra dirección… ¿Acaso él también se incluía?

-Lo siento… - se sintió avergonzada, el suspiro del otro lado, volvió a observar las estrellas.

-Así que… si no fuera por Ukyo no estarías aquí. – Dijo él cambiado el tema… no era el mejor tema pero todo era preferible a hablar del dolor que le había causado a todos.

-Realmente si… es cierto, si no fuera por ella lo más probable es que yo… no estuviera aquí.

-¿Por qué? – él esperaba una respuesta, ella se tomo su tiempo en responder.

-No me sentía preparada para volver… por lo menos no por mi misma… - Así que por eso había mandando la solicitud a la Universidad… siempre necesito de un incentivo que la obligara, a volver si no fuera por Ukyo… ella no estaría de vuelta.

-De todos modos estás aquí… ya sea porque te trajeron o porque hubieras venido por tu cuenta… ¿Por qué? – volvió a preguntar… esperaba algo importante… lo hiriese o no.

-Creo que… nostalgia… añoranza… soledad – la última palabra la dijo en susurro, inaudible, pero lo suficientemente duro como para que él pudiera escucharla.

Excluyendo cualquier cosa que lo una a él… ella debió haber extrañado enormemente a su familia, debió haberse sentido sola, asustada, desamparada… sin duda alguna fue la decisión mas estupida y… y valiente que pudo haber tomado en su vida. Akane era más fuerte de lo que siempre quiso aceptar.

Si seguía hablando con ella empezaría a preguntarle cosas que, estaba seguro ella evitaría y dañaría por completo el débil ambiente sin tensiones ni indiferencias que había logrado… muy en el fondo su anhelo mas grande era que ella… volviera a confiar en él, y conseguiría de nuevo ese lazo entre ellos por encima de todo… incluso de su amor.

-Es hora de que me vaya, y así puedas dormir. – Ranma se paro seguido de Akane y juntos bajaron del techo a la habitación de ella, Ranma salió al pasillo y Akane se acerco a la puerta para trancarla… se hizo un incomodo silencio entre ellos.

-Buenas noches… - fue lo único que dijeron ambos, Akane tranco la puerta y Ranma bajo rápidamente a su habitación.

Ambos ya acostadas en sus camas no pudieron dormir por un rato… pensando en todo lo ocurrido y claro solo en una cosa coincidían… pensar el uno del otro.

* * *

Ranma se paro tan temprano como todos los días y decidió que hoy no entrenaría en el Dojo… quería ver si Akane ya había despertado y averiguar que haría en el día de hoy.

Fue al baño, se cambio, se cepillo los dientes y fue al comedor. Todos ya se encontraban desayunando, incluso Akane.

-Buenos días. – le dijeron todos, él respondió lo mismo y se sentó en la mesa.

-Toma Ranma, sírvete.

-Gracias Kasumi.

-Papa, tío Genma… ¿No están retrasados?

-¡Deminos Saotome te dije que no debíamos jugar Sho-gi tan temprano!

-¿Pero que dices Tendo? Tú fuiste el culpable

-¿Retrasados? – Pregunto Akane con curiosidad. Nabiki se rió burlonamente, y Kasumi le respondió aguantando la risa.

-Pues… adivina Akane. Papá y tío Genma están trabajando. – Nabiki rompió en carcajadas y Kasumi disimulo una sonrisa.

-¿¡Qué!? – dijo con sorpresa Akane, su papa pareció enojarse un poco y Genma se sonrojo algo.

-No le veo lo gracioso, Saotome es hora de marcharnos.

-Tienes toda la razón Soun. – Ambos hombres se fueron indignados… uno mas que el otro.

-¿Papá trabajando? Esto si que es increíble.

-Y que lo digas… - dijo Nabiki mas calmada – tienes que verlos en acción.

-¿Tan malos son?

-No es eso, si no que son un poco… despistados.

-Que despistados Kasumi, no trates de defenderlos… ¡Son un desastre!

-Bueno, hay que admitirlo.

-Amor dime que hoy no tienes que quedarte hasta tarde en el trabajo. – Tofu tragó rápidamente lo que comía para poder responder.

-No puedo mentirte… si tengo que quedarme pero… hare lo posible por dejar a otro médico encargado. – Kasumi sonrió contenta.

-¿Y podremos hacer lo que estábamos planeando?

-Eso será para después… - Nabiki lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Nada, es un secreto.

-¡Tofu! ¿Un secreto? ¿Qué clase de secreto?

-De mis labios no saldrá nada Nabiki, ahora si me disculpan es hora de que me vaya… si quiero salir más temprano. – dijo riéndose. Se paró, se despidió de todos y le dio un rápido beso a Kasumi

-Kasumi…

-No creas que Kasumi te va a decir algo Nabiki.

-Eso lo veremos. – dijo para si misma.

-¡Recuerda que voy a pasar por tu consultorio!

-¡A las cuatro como acordamos! – dijo antes de salir de la casa.

-Kasumi, tienes que decirme.

-Ya Tofu lo dijo Nabiki, no diremos nada… si no se dañaría la sorpresa.

-¡Aja, con que una sorpresa!

-Era lo único que te iba a decir, de todos modos.

-No te engañes hermanita, siempre logro lo que quiero.

-No olvides que hablas con una mujer embaraza hermana.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Puedo soportarlo todo. – Akane se rió muy espontáneamente, con naturalidad… sin ningún tipo de incomodidades… todos pararon por un leve lapso de tiempo para observarla… ella era otra persona cuando sonreía o se reía.

-Ranma… ¿No se te hace tarde para la universidad?

-¡Demonios! No me había fijado. – Se paro rápidamente y fue a buscar unas cosas a su cuarto.

-¿Y tu que piensas hacer Akane?

-Voy a ir a la universidad también.

-A inscribirte me imagino...

-A ver si ya quede.

-¿Cómo dices? – dijeron las dos hermanas… Akane que estaba completamente apenada por esta y todas los demás detalles se paro rápidamente.

-Es mejor que me vaya con Ranma… después les explico bien. ¡Adiós! – Akane se paro rápidamente y fue a reunirse con Ranma a ver si ya no se había ido.

-Que más nos faltara saber…

-Muchas cosas Nabiki, muchas…

* * *

Ranma ya había buscado todo lo necesario y no sabía si debía esperarla o no. Salió de la casa y la espero en la entrada.

Akane fue rápidamente a buscar un par de cosas y por su tardanza se imagino que ya él se había ido, salió al patio y se detuvo un rato a ver el Dojo… hace tanto que no entraba.

-Pensé que ibas a tardar una eternidad más. – Sorprendida volteó a verlo recostado en la pared esperándola despreocupadamente, algo normal en él.

-Lo siento, yo pensé que ya tú te habías ido.

-Bueno todavía tengo tiempo de llegar a tiempo para la primera clase, así que vámonos. – Comenzaron a caminar en silencio, ninguno de los dos se vio en ningún momento… ambos estaban totalmente sumidos en el pasado… aquel donde se veían juntos, corriendo, intentando llegar temprano al instituto todos los días.

-Es mucho más rápido tomar el bus hacia la universidad que llegar caminando, créeme. – Ranma se desvió del camino que continuaba al Furinkan y Akane antes de seguirlo siguió observándolo por unos segundos… con nostalgia.

-¿Tú también lo recordaste?

-¿El qué? – Ranma suspiro exasperado, ella sabía perfectamente a que se refería pero se empeñaba en "olvidar todo"

-Nada, Akane… solo olvídalo. – Pasaron unos minutos antes de que ella contestara.

-Sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente. – Ranma volteo a verla pero ella tenía la mirada fija hacia delante.

-Era… diferente…

-Divertido, era más divertido. – No era exactamente a lo que se refería pero… tenía razón, era mucho más divertido.

-Pues… antes no eras tan seria. – Quiso taparse la boca al instante. Definitivamente su lengua era su propia arma, espero un golpe, o un grito, lo que sea menos… ¿una risa?

-¿Dices que estoy más seria? – Prefirió no responder nada, era mejor para su seguridad, no sabía si era una risa de histeria. – Quien llegue de ultimo a la estación de autobuses paga los pasajes tanto de ida como vuelta. – Apenas dijo todo esto, extremadamente rápido, empezó a correr. Ranma se sintió aturdido por unos segundos mientras la veía alejarse. Algo lejos dijo.- ¿Ahora quien es la seria?

Sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a corres detrás de ella, realmente era muy rápida… puede que incluso más que antes. Pero eso no le impediría a Ranma Saotome conseguir lo que quería. Sin mucho esfuerzo ya estaba a cinco zancadas de alcanzarla pero cuando se dio cuenta la parada de autobuses estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Se estaba divirtiendo, realmente se sentía bien estar así… era como antes.

En una fracción de segundo su mente le jugó una mala pasada, como corría, hacia donde iba… todo en su mente le indico una sola cosa. (Ella está huyendo) empezó a correr muchísimo mucho más duro y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba detrás de ella, Akane seguía corriendo muy fuerte pero no la iba dejar escaparse.

-¡No te vayas! – dijo casi en un suspiro cuando la tomo de la mano y la atrajo bruscamente hacia él, por unos segundos la tuvo fuertemente aprisionada contra su pecho… hasta que su mente por fin reacciono y se dio cuenta de su error, la alejo rápidamente e intento respirar con normalidad entre jadeos, ella también estaba cansada y parecía muy confundida… no le quitaba la mirada de encima, mientras que él la evitaba. Cuando los dos estuvieron calmados ninguno dijo nada. Entraron en el bus y Ranma pago el pasaje… estuvieron callados un buen rato.

-¿Qué sucedió hace rato? – Ranma tardo en responder

-Te atrape… es decir, te gane.

-Pero igual pagaste el pasaje.

-Hay que ser caballero. – Akane no dijo más nada y siguió pensando… no podía quitarse lo acontecido de la cabeza, es mas Ranma no era así, su orgullo le hacía ganar en todo y restregárselo a los demás en su cara. Todo fue tan rápido que no tuvo ni tiempo de pensar… y en especial una cosa no dejaba de alborotarle los pensamientos… _No te vayas_. Aquello era lo que menos la dejaba estar en paz.

* * *

Ya en la universidad Akane empezó a sentirse un poco nerviosa ¿Por qué debía estarlo? Era absurdo, pero muy en el fondo lo sabía, se estaba instalando definitivamente y eso la aterraba… esos años de soledad, yendo de aquí para allá, viviendo en todos lados… habían dejado sin duda una huella en ella. A pesar de todo lo sufrido, de todo lo malo… ella adoraba sentirse libre, muy pocas veces amanecía de un humor perfecto, como si se le hubieran borrado todos los recuerdos, y eran esos maravillosos días los que más disfrutó, conociendo nuevos lugares, viajando a donde quisiera… Akane ahora era mucho más independiente, pero era algo que no podía decir.

-Akane apúrate, ya voy algo retrasado. – Vio el reloj - ¡Demonios! ¡Voy completamente retrasado! – la agarrado del brazo y empezó a correr llevándola casi a rastras. - ¡Te voy a dejar en la administración! ¡Para que revises tu inscripción! – Dicho esto no le basto menos de tres minutos, para llegar, dejarla e irse… Akane estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por respirar con normalidad.

-Buenos días ¿en qué puedo ayudarle señorita?

-Buenos días, soy Akane Tendo… quiero verificar si mi solicitud fue aceptada.

-¿Realizaste pruebas de ingreso o por medio de tu promedio escolar?

-Por medio de mi promedio escolar.

-Muy bien, entonces espere mientras reviso en nuestra base de datos… llega usted a tiempo, una semana más tarde y pierde el comienzo de los nuevos semestres.

-Si quede… ¿Cuándo comenzaría?

-Justamente dentro de dos días comienza el nuevo semestre.

-Muchas gracias por la información… esperare a ver si me encuentra.

* * *

Ranma se sentó en el primer asiento que vio disponible y se dispuso a "prestarle atención" a la clase. Aunque en lo único que podía pensar era en Akane.

-Eh Saotome… siempre llegando tarde.

-Que estupideces dices Ryoga… primera vez en bastante tiempo que llego retrasado.

-¿Y a que se debe tu retraso? – dijo Ryoga burlonamente

-Estaba esperando a Akane para venir a la universidad. – Ryoga se puso serio de golpe y no volvió a hablarle… Ranma lo veía de vez en cuando de reojo. Sabía que en cualquier momento su amigo querría hablar con Akane… el también parecía muy aturdido el día que ella apareció, pero por cortesía y respeto se retiro para que la familia hablara con ella.

Una hora después termino la clase y para su suerte el profesor de la siguiente clase no pudo asistir… así que tenían tiempo libre hasta la siguiente clase. Los dos salieron del salón callados. Seguramente pensando en lo mismo.

-¿Y donde esta ella?

-La deje en la administración

-¿En la administración?

-Sí, pues… iba a revisar si la habían aceptado.

-¿Para entrar a la universidad? ¿Pero cómo?

-Ese es el detalle amigo… - Ranma sabía que ella había mandando su promedio para ver si la admitían pero… no quería contarle ese tipo de cosas a Ryoga, prefería que el mismo fuera y hablara con Akane, que ella le dijera lo que quisiera decirle.

Se dirigieron a la administración

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días chicos ¿Qué se les ofrece?

-Esto… quería saber si por aquí se encuentra una muchacha llamada Akane Tendo.

-Mmmm… ¡Oh sí, ya lo recuerdo! Después de comprobar si había sido admitida se fue… lo siento no se a donde pudo haber ido.

-Bueno… muchas gracias de todos modos.

Ambos salieron de la administración y empezaron a buscarla.

-Demonios… esto es muy grande, de aquí a que la encontremos va a comenzar la siguiente clase.

-Lo sé Ryoga, esperemos que se encuentre por aquí mismo. – No le gustaba perderla de vista por tanto tiempo… le creaba ansiedad. Después de unos cuantos minutos buscando por las instalaciones internas decidieron salir a fuera. Fueron a los jardines, las canchas, a todos lados pero no la encontraban.

-¿Y si revisamos en el comedor?

-No perdemos nada con ir a ver. – Ambos chicos se dirigieron al comedor, como siempre que entraban estaba repleto de estudiantes.

-No la veo por ningún lado. – Dijo Ryoga mientras volteaba en todas las direcciones.

-Yo tampoco…

-Mira… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué todos están reunidos en un mismo lugar? ¿Qué estarán observando?

-A de ser otra de las estupideces que hacen aquí, mejor sigamos buscando.

-No seas aburrido, acerquémonos a ver qué sucede – Los dos se acercaron al tumulto de chicos a ver qué sucedía.

-¿¡Oye dinos de dónde vienes!?

-¿Eres nueva por aquí? – Cuando estuvieron bastante adentro, observaron sorprendidos de quien se trataba. Era Akane, estaba sentada en una mesa mientras era abordada por todos esos chicos, parecía apenada e intentaba responder torpemente algunas de las preguntas, de tantas que le hacían.

De inmediato unos celos animales invadieron su cuerpo… ver como todos esos chicos la asechaban como zamuros, lo reventaba. Empujo bruscamente a los que le estorbaban hasta que logro llegar a ella.

-¿Qué te pasa Saotome?

-¡Nosotros llegamos primero!

-Ya quiere con esta también

-¡Egoísta!

-¡Ya cállense! ¿Qué no han visto nunca a una mujer? Déjenla en paz

-¿Por qué por qué tu lo digas?

-¿Acaso eres su papá que no podemos acercarnos a ese bombon?

-Lo que tenga que ver ella conmigo no es asunto suyo, confórmense con enterarse que no tienen oportunidad con ella… vamos Akane. – La agarro de la mano sin esperar respuesta y empezó a sacarla de ahí. Antes de poder salir un tipo le grito algo que termino enfureciéndolo.

-Ella no es nada tuyo Saotome. – Se detuvo, y sin siquiera pensarlo dijo de la manera más hostil y amenazante.

-No, te equivocas… ella es mía. – Dijo para sorpresa de todos y siguió caminando con Akane, Ryoga se quedo entre la multitud… todavía sorprendido de lo que acababa de escuchar.

* * *

Cuando estuvieron bien alejados de la cafetería y de todos, Akane se detuvo bruscamente e hizo que Ranma parara. Lo que acababa de escuchar la había dejado tan perpleja que no le había dado tiempo de reaccionar. Su corazón estaba latiendo tan duro que juraría que se le iba a salir por la boca… un sinfín de sentimientos revoloteaban en su interior.

-¿Qué… que fue eso? – dijo casi en un susurro, todavía estaba confundida.

-Yo… esto… fue solo para que te dejaran en paz. – Ahora Ranma estaba completamente sonrojado… en el momento no había pensado en lo absoluto en lo que decía pero ahora… lo único que quería era esconderse debajo de una roca.

-No debiste decir eso. – El tono de su voz le sorprendió, sin poder evitarlo tuvo que voltear para verla… Akane estaba complemente seria… su rostro, sus ojos, sus facciones… inexpresivos.

-Pero…

-No vuelvas a hacerlo.

-Por dios Akane fue lo único que se me ocurrió

-Pues te prohíbo que vuelvas a decir semejante cosa. – Que ella le dijera esto era mas fuerte de lo que podía imaginar… el hecho de pensar que ella no le pertenecía en lo más mínimo lo enloquecía.

-No veo porque debas ponerte así…

-Eso no te incumbe, solo no vuelvas a hacerlo.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta.

-No tengo porque hacerlo. – Ranma se acerco tan rápido a ella que Akane no tuvo tiempo de moverse, en un instante estaba aprisionada contra la pared, las manos de Ranma estaban a ambos lados de ella, aprisionándola.

-Quiero que lo digas… ¿Por qué… te molesta tanto… que diga que eres… mía? – esto lo dijo casi en un susurro, arrastrando cada palabra hasta la última pronunciada donde hizo especial énfasis. Estaban cara a cara, con muy pocos centímetros de separación. Ranma la observaba detenidamente y ella no podía emitir un solo sonido, no podía mentir… estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa… tan cerca… pensar que si acercaba un poco mas su cabeza ellos… Saco rápidamente esas ideas absurdas de su cabeza y se concentro en hacer lo que mejor sabía… ocultar sus sentimientos y convertirse en hielo.

-Sencillamente… porque no lo soy. – La manera en que lo dijo, como lo miro… fue como si acabaran de apuñalarlo por la espalda.

-Oigan los estuve… buscando. – Ambos oyeron a Ryoga a sus espaldas y Akane quito a Ranma bruscamente. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que alguno dijera algo.

-Hola Ryoga. – dijo Akane torpemente, estaba enojada y sonrojada al mismo tiempo, Ryoga no pudo evitar reír por dentro de sí… nunca cambiaria nada ¿verdad?

-Hola Akane… que bueno verte por aquí…

-Lo mismo digo.

-Bueno, si piensas estudiar aquí pues me veras siempre… también estudio aquí.

-¿En serio? – Eso la tomo por sorpresa, en lo menos que había pensado era en Ryoga, él antes se la pasaba viajando de un lugar a otro.

-Pues, si llevo ya un tiempo viviendo en Nerima.

-Me imagino que estudias…

-Educación física, si. Luego pienso especializarme en las artes marciales, igual que este… - dijo bromeando.

-No comiences Hibiki.

-Tú y tu poco sentido del humor Saotome… - el ambiente todavía se sentía un poco tenso. - ¿Qué les parece si caminamos un rato? Y así de una vez te mostramos la universidad.

-Me parece bien. – Akane empezó a caminar indiferente si Ranma los acompañaba o no, se puso al lado de Ryoga mientras caminaban.

-Vaya… es extraño estar caminando por aquí contigo. Los tres… es como en los viejos tiempos. – Antes de terminar la oración ya se había dado cuenta de la metida de pata que acababa de hacer, pero mejor era si no se disculpaba ni nada, después iba a ser peor. Akane bajo un poco el rostro viendo hacia el suelo y no dijeron nada por unos segundos… no quería seguir estropeando mas el ambiente de lo que ya estaba.

-Tu cabello esta mucho más largo, ¿desde hace cuanto no te lo cortas?

-Desde… bueno desde hace tres años no me lo corto, ha crecido bastante. – Round dos, ok si había un momento para golpear a alguien ese era el indicado, estuvo a punto de maldecir por su torpeza.

Después del mal comienzo se aligero el ambiente y terminaron de hablar de cosas triviales y sin importancia, Ranma seguía bastante serio hablaba de vez en cuando y la mayoría de las veces Akane lo ignoraba. Ryoga quería, tenía que decirle muchas cosas a Akane… no sabía que pudo haberle ocurrido pero no podía esconderlo más, hace tiempo se había hecho una promesa y la iba a cumplir, aunque no era el momento apropiado… esperaría el mejor momento, donde estuvieran solos para hablar con ella y calmar muchas cosas que siempre tuvo escondidas en su interior… lo primero sería decirle que estuvo enamorado de ella… era extraño pero en esos momentos, caminando a su lado no se sentía especialmente nervioso, como antes… era una sensación diferente, gratificante… no estaba muy seguro de lo que sentía por ella, lo único que sabía es que todavía quedaba en él un sentimiento fuerte hacia ella… pero no podía descifrar exactamente si se trataba de amor.

El tiempo paso volando y tuvo que irse a su próxima clase… no se molesto en decirle nada a Ranma… por su forma de actuar parecía que lo que menos iba a hacer era entrar a clases.

-Bueno entonces nos vemos dentro de poco Akane.

-Claro, a ver cuando nos visitas… o salimos por ahí y seguir hablando.

-Claro, ahora mejor me voy o si no llego tarde. – Se despidió rápidamente y salió corriendo, Akane lo observo todo el tiempo hasta que desapareció… sabía que Ranma estaba atrás de ella pero no quería hablarle.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-No tienes que ir a la clase también.

-Después le pido los apuntes a Ryoga. – Akane se volteo a verlo molesta.

-¿Acaso tú piensas comportarte como mi guardaespaldas ahora? Se me cuidar perfectamente, gracias.

-Te hice una pregunta, a donde vas.

-No te interesa.

-Akane, no pienso entrar a clases así que dime a dónde vas o te perseguiré todo el día.

-¿Por qué no quieres entrar a clases? Nada te lo impide. – Él no dijo nada, eso la enfurecía.

-¡Demonios Ranma! ¿Por qué no entras a clases y listo?

-¡Por qué no te quiero dejar sola! ¡No quiero que te apartes de mi vista! ¿Comprendes? ¿Conforme? - él parecía como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y Akane quería explotar por dentro ¡¿Por qué tenía esa actitud de repente?! ¿Quería volverla loca?

-¡Ranma pero que dices! ¿Qué cosas dices? No te comprendo… ¡estas demente! – Akane se fue corriendo de ahí. No quería verlo, no quería saber nada de él, la lastimaba; toda esta situación la hería profundamente es mas ella no debió volver.

Siguió corriendo y no se molesto en voltear hacia atrás, le había sacado ventaja y no podía desperdiciarla… él era muy rápido y la podía alcanzar si perdía velocidad. De tanto correr no pudo más y se detuvo, volteo y no lo vio por ningún lado, aliviada pensó que lo había perdido en verdad cuando rápidamente lo vio llegar, abrió la puerta que tenían al lado y hizo entrar para luego dejarlos encerrados. Parecía un salón de canto o algo por el estilo… tenía muchos instrumentos.

-De aquí no sales hasta que hablemos. – Se sentía desesperada, tenía ganas de gritar y salir corriendo, no quería hablar de nada sabía que si duraba más tiempo en ese estado terminaría explotando y hablando de mas… tenía que controlarse y adoptar su actitud frívola.

-No hay nada de qué hablar, ahora bien si me quieres acompañar a casa y perder tu clase eso es problema tuyo. – Intento dirigirse hacia la puerta pero él la detuvo.

-¿Fue mi culpa?

-De que hablas.

-Sabes muy bien de que hablo… me tienes harto Akane, todos tus misterios, tus intrigas, tu actitud.

-No tienes porque prestarme atención.

-No cambies el tema, respóndeme.

-No sé que debería responderte.

-¡ Akane!- la agarro bruscamente por ambos hombros aprisionándola, no podía zafarse del agarre y empezaba a lastimarla. - ¡Vas a enloquecerme! ¿¡Dime de una buena vez si fue mi culpa!? ¡Tengo que saberlo!

-Ranma me estas lastimando.

-¡Habla de una buena vez! ¡No puedo seguir con este remordimiento! ¡Tengo que saberlo!

-¡Ranma me estas lastimando! – ahora empezó a zarandearla, los ojos se le humedecieron, las lagrimas estaban a punto de correr por sus mejillas…

-¡Demonios! ¿¡Fue o no fue mi culpa!? – Cada vez le gritaba más duro, sin poder aguantarse le grito furiosa, sin pensar.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡SI, SI FUE TU CULPA! ¡Todo fue tu culpa! ¿¡Ahora estas feliz?! ¡Pues ya lo sabes! – Ranma la soltó de inmediato y se quedo viéndola sin decir ni una palabra. ¿Qué había hecho? Esto no era lo que ella quería… todo empezaba a salirse de sus manos.

Se alejo de él lo mas que pudo… tenía que pensar con claridad… no podía permitirse ninguna confesión… no sabía…si alguna vez lo se lo permitiría…

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dices que es mi culpa?

-Oh Ranma por favor no continúes…

-Ya lo dijiste… yo siempre lo supe y tengo que saber que hice…

-Ranma… - él se acerco demasiado a ella mucho para su gusto, de nuevo volvió a agarrarla por los hombros aunque mucho más calmado.

-Dímelo Akane… dímelo todo…

-No… Ranma basta… - la voz empezaba a quebrarse…

-Tienes que decírmelo alguna vez… por favor Akane… - con la mano le levanto el mentón para que pudiera hacer contacto visual… ella casi podía aguantar las lagrimas y lo menos que quería era verlo… pero esa desesperación que vio en sus profundos ojos azules… solo aumento las ganas de llorar en ella.

-Ranma no sigas… te lo ruego… - No pudo contener las lagrimas por más tiempo y empezaron a brotar de ella como el agua que fluye por las cascadas… fuerte e interminable.

Sentía como si no pudiera parar de llorar… todo dentro de ella estaba revuelto y era horrible ese vacío que se poso en su estomago… ella no quería confesar mas nada, no quería enterarse de mas nada que la lastimara aun más de lo que ya estaba. Ranma la abrazo y ella se aferro a él como si no hubiera sentido cariño nunca en su vida… se sentía tan sola, tan triste… tan vacía, demonios todavía seguía amándolo como el primer día y eso era lo que la tenía tan mal, y no comprendía nada… Ranma siempre la confundía, siempre le hacía creer una cosa y luego otra… pero ella prometió no interferir… aquello era más fuerte que su amor por él… que su amor no correspondido. ¿Por qué estaba él en Nerima todavía? ¿O porque ella no estaba? Todo era tan extraño para ella. Ranma la abrazo aun más fuerte.

-No llores mas… - empezó a secarle las lágrimas, le costó un poco calmarse pero al rato ya estaba mucho más calmada. Ranma se acerco bastante a su rostro… se desvió a su oído y le susurro suavemente. –Por favor… no llores mas… de todas las personas en el mundo, a la que más odio ver llorar es a ti… - Akane espero a que él se alejara para verlo… en ese momento no le importaba nada… tenía tantas ganas de dejarse llevar… tan cerca… de besarlo… poco a poco se fueron acercando, su mente estaba nublada, todos sus sentidos estaban concentrados en ese momento, pero un instante antes de que terminaran de juntar sus labios en su cabeza subieron el interruptor y todo volvió a su respectivo lugar, incluyendo sus sentimientos… guardados, donde deberían estar siempre. Se separo congelando el momento y fue directo en dirección a la puerta.

-Voy a regresar a la casa, por favor no pierdas clases por mí. – Dijo abrió la puerta, la cerro y se marcho. Ranma se quedo parado donde estaba sin moverse un poco… lo que acababa de suceder no tenía explicación, en casi media hora había sucedido demasiadas cosas… y aunque sus sentimientos estaban completamente alborotados y aturdidos… no podía evitar sentirse inmensamente mal, culpable… él había tenido la culpa de todo lo ocurrido… siempre lo había sabido… pero ¿Qué había hecho? Era todo un misterio.

Decidió que lo mejor sería no seguirla… no sabía que podía ocurrir y no quería complicar nada mas, aun de lo que ya estaba. En contra de su voluntad tendría que ir a clases como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Pero no podría sacárselo de la cabeza, y menos lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir.

* * *

**Uffsss!!! ¡Por finnn! Despues de tanto tiempo publique otro cap :D ahhhh es q no hbia tenido NADA DE TIEMPOOO!! Andabaa full con las clases pero ya ando mucho mas relajadaa!!! AHHH YA VOY A TERMINAR por fin 5to año :P**

**Bueno, hablando un poco de la historia :P ¡No saben como me muero de ansias porque Akane y Ranma se besen! AHHHH PERO LOS TENGO PICADOS xD jajajajajaja POR POCO Y.... xD bueno, y como tampoco quiero q se empieze a poner tan tediosa podria decirse, q de ahora en adelante empezara a revelarse todo y... tengo planeado dos cosas!! ¡Y YA QUIERO PODER ESCRIBIRLAS XD! Jajajaja pero todo a su** **momento, a la primera no le falta mucho por llegar y a la segunda quien sabe... jejejeje.**

**Antes que nada muchas gracias a las chicas que han dejado sus comentarios y bueno, que han tenido paciencia en esperar los siguientes capitulos jejejeje! Bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras y espero que les guste y nos acompañen hasta el final!!! Entonces... sin mas que decir me despidooO!! Y EN VERDAD esperooo muy prontoooo poder colocar el proximo cap!!!**

**Ahhh y tambien les queria preguntar... ¿Les gustan los adelantos? He considerado dejar algunos por si me tardo mucho pero... no se jajajaja no me convencen tanto pero a la vez si... jajajaja bueno tranquilas que yo me entiend caray :P**

**AHORA SIII!! Muchos besos a todas, cuidensee y nos vemos prontoo!! Y bueno, algun comentario, sugerencia, queja, que quieran hacerme "personalmente" jajajaj mi correo es para quien quiera escribirme algo que solo yo vea!! Mmm no se ideas lo que quieran y claro tambien estan los reviews asi q no se para q les doy mi correo pero buehh jajajaja ya saben, y bueno me disculpan los posibles errores que tenga :S esta vez no me lei el capitulo nuevamente si no que lo continue y listo xD ahora si, besitoss y chauuuu!!! **

**NOTA: Por cierto!! jejeje tuve una leve confusión en el capitulo anterior, pues exprese un pensamiento con las comillas "" y realmente los pensamientos debo expresarlos con los paréntesis () como aclare al principio de la historia xD**


	7. Capitulo 6: ¿Fin de semana sorpresa?

**_Primero que nada disculpen por la tardanzaa u.u pero en el ultimo mes estuve bastante ocupadaa xD como veran este cap es algoo largooo peroo no queria hacerlo en dos partes jeje bueno, espero que les guste y actualizaree lo mas pronto posiblee!_**

* * *

**Capitulo 6: ¿Fin de semana sorpresa? **

Siempre tenía que haber algo que perturbara su paz… ahora no podía sacarse todo aquello de la cabeza. ¿Es que acaso Ranma intentaba jugar con ella? No lo entendía… desde que llego intento con todas sus fuerzas ignorar ese tema, olvidarlo pero… todo era muy extraño y a cada instante e inconscientemente se hacia la misma pregunta ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde está? Todo lo que sufrió por ello y… no comprendía nada, absolutamente nada.

Akane sacudió la cabeza intentando sacarse esas ideas, estaba llegando a la casa cuando recordó lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir… (¿Por qué soy tan estúpida? Como puedo seguir amándolo… como después de todo lo ocurrido.) Lo que más le molestaba es que las cosas transcurrían como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada… como si ella hubiera sido la loca que decidió irse… nadie tenía derecho a pensar aquello cuando solo ella sufría por su decisión. Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba dentro de la casa.

-Llegue… - dijo sin ganas, esperando que nadie la oyera para poder irse directo a su cuarto.

-¿Akane eres tú? – oyó la voz de Kasumi a lo lejos. Con un suspiro se descalzo y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su hermana, cuando entro al comedor la vio sentada a ella y a Ukyo. – Que bueno que llegas, hace poco Ukyo llego de visita para saludarnos.

-Hola Ukyo ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien Akane… Kasumi me estaba contando que estabas en la universidad. – Akane vio esa mirada de reproche en su rostro y se sentó junto a ellas sin verla al rostro, mucho menos quería ver a Kasumi que si bien no la estaba viendo de ese modo, lo más seguro es que estuviera pensando lo mismo.

-Mmmm pues si… es que había mandado mis notas antes y fui a ver si me habían aceptado.

-¿Y bien? – Pregunto Kasumi con entusiasmo, Akane la conocía y sabía que aunque no estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que ella les ocultaba, de todos modos siempre la apoyaría en todo.

-Quede.

-¿Oh en serio? ¡Me alegro por ti hermanita! – Kasumi la abrazo y Akane le devolvió el abrazo gustosa.

-Felicidades, por lo menos ya te estás integrando bien… ¿Qué piensas estudiar?

-Medicina.

-¿¡Qué?! – Dijeron Kasumi y Ukyo al unísono.

-¿Les parece muy extraño?

-Siempre pensé que estudiarías algo que te acercara a las artes marciales hermana. – dijo Kasumi algo sorprendida todavía.

-Es que… de pronto esa idea cambio por completo. Mientras estuve por tantos lugares, viviendo en todos lados, vi a tanta gente enferma y sin recursos o trabajo para poder costearse un buen seguro o incluso ir a un hospital para que los atendieran. En varias ocasiones estuve de ayudante en hospitales, sanatorios, y en esos momentos me di cuenta de lo mucho que hacia bien ayudar a las personas de ese modo, fue como si creciera una chispa dentro de mí.

-Vaya… me encanta que te sientas de ese modo, es una profesión muy bonita, el poder ayudar a las personas con lo más importante que tienen... su vida, su salud, es algo hermoso. – Le dijo Kasumi con una gran sonrisa.

-También me parece muy bien, aunque no lo esperaba de ti… ¿Ya no te gustan las artes marciales?

-Cierto, es decir, se que las amabas.

-Bueno, no se crean… todavía las amo pero me di cuenta que las artes marciales no lo es todo… y creo que con practicarlas por hobbie me basta.

-Me parece perfecto, no me gustaría que dejaras de practicar algo que se que te gusta tanto hermana.

-¿Y tu Ukyo? ¿Cómo vas con el local? Estaba pensando en visitarte en estos días, disculpa si no lo hice más pronto.

-No te preocupes Akane, por ahora voy bien… lo único es que no consigo un ayudante, se me hace muy difícil atenderlo yo sola.

-Pues… si quieres te puedo ayudar.

-¿En serio?

-Claro, después de todo lo que hiciste por mí, sería lo de menos… de algún modo te lo tenía que agradecer.

-Entonces tendríamos que hablar sobre la paga…

-No, de eso nada, no pienso cobrar nada.

-Pero Akane…

-No Ukyo, por favor no me des paga… si lo haces no la aceptare. – Ukyo no volvió a reprochar nada y Akane se sentía mejor, de ese modo podría agradecerle a Ukyo por haberla ayudado tanto… aunque solo haya sido traerla a Nerima eso en verdad significó mucho para ella.

-Bueno, entonces que te parece si por lo menos me ayudas hasta que consiga a alguien.

-Me parece bien, así quedamos entonces. – Kasumi se quejo un poco y luego puso una mano sobre su barriga y le hablo a su bebe.

-Shhh… ya tranquilo, pronto estarás con mami…

-¿Kasumi estas bien?

-Sí, tranquila Akane, solo son unas pataditas que siento de vez en cuando.

-¿Puedo…?

-Por supuesto. – Kasumi agarro la mano de Akane y la acerco hasta apoyarla en su barriga, Akane sonrió apenas sintió el movimiento en su interior.

-Es maravilloso.

-No te lo puedes ni imaginar, claro solo cuando tengas el tuyo. – Dijo Kasumi, lo extraño fue la actitud de Akane, primero se sonrojo bastante pero luego de pronto se puso muy seria… ¿Le molestaba la idea?

-Si claro… cuando tenga el mío…

-¿Y cuándo vas a tu siguiente chequeo? – Pregunto Ukyo para aligerar el extraño ambiente tenso que había aparecido.

-¡Dentro de nada! – dijo con mucho entusiasmo. – Lo más seguro es que vaya el fin de semana de la semana que viene, por cierto… quisiera preguntarles si me quieren acompañar…

-Oh lo siento Kasumi pero estoy muy ocupada con mi negocio, tengo que seguir buscando a algún ayudante, si pudiera en verdad fuera.

-¿Y tú qué dices Akane? – Akane sonrió contenta por su ofrecimiento

-¿Cómo me lo vas a preguntar? Claro que voy a ir, y disculpa por no haberte acompañado desde el principio. – Dijo Akane triste, Kasumi le sonrió tiernamente y suspiro.

-Akane, no todo es una disculpa, lo importante es que ya estás aquí y que vas a estar presente cuando nazca tú sobrino o sobrina así que ya quita esa cara y ahora… - se paro con ayuda de Akane y Ukyo. - … ufs… como pesas bebe, bueno con su permiso tengo que retirarme a hacer el almuerzo… van a llegar los cuatro y no va a haber nada listo. – se paro y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

-Embarazada y todo, no deja que nadie entre a su cocina…

-Pero como te va a dejar cocinar con la mala fama que tienes.

-Ukyo… recuerda que he mejorado mucho. – Ukyo se rio de la cara de Akane y esta se puso más seria… la cocina para ella era un tema delicado.

-Lo siento, lo siento… tienes razón has mejorado bastante y todavía no me dices como… mejor dicho que paso con "ese chico" – Akane se atraganto con el té que estaba tomando y se sonrojo al instante.

-Ukyo…

-Bien, bien ya no diré mas nada pero… créeme que eso me tiene muy intrigada.

-Quédate con la intriga.

-Oh Akane pero no me trates mal… vaya debió haber sido importante ¿no? Para que no quieras hablar de él…

-Estoy notando tus intenciones… no me vas a sacar ningún tipo de información. – (Demonios… bueno, pero no te preocupes… ya me contaras de "ese chico" ¿Sera posible que Akane haya tenido algo con él? No… no lo creo…)

-Akane te noto algo triste… ¿te ocurrió algo malo hoy?

-No, no… nada importante, de veras.

-Lo único que sé, es que yo no puedo decir eso de… "Ya que te conozco mucho…" pero también sé que algo te ocurre porque simplemente se nota y bueno podría adivinar de que trata.

-Ni lo pienses.

-Lo sabía.

-Ukyo entiéndelo… él no importa.

-Pero estas así por su culpa.

-Es por todo Ukyo…

-¿Qué? ¿Todo qué? – Se estaba acercando a algo.

-Mejor olvídalo… por favor. – Sabia que con esto no podía insistir, pero de algún modo Akane tenía que decirle algo… y si no era a ella, a alguien más. Si seguía guardando tantos secretos… lo más seguro es que nunca tendría paz consigo misma.

-Akane tu… ¿Ya no lo quieres? – La pregunta la tomo completamente desprevenida, volteo a ver a Ukyo para encontrarse con su mirada… ¿Esto se lo preguntaba como amiga o…? ¿Por otro interés?

-Yo… yo nunca… nunca lo quise. – Fue la mentira más estúpida que pudo a ver dicho y sin embargo Ukyo no dijo más nada… la vio de reojo y pudo notar por su expresión que a Ukyo le pareció tan mentira como a ella misma.

-Akane, te voy a decir algo y quiero que me escuches bien… no se qué paso contigo, no tengo ni idea por lo que pasaste… pero te puedo asegurar que lo que acabas de decirme es mentira, y tú lo sabes. Si sigues con esa actitud lo vas a perder definitiva…

-¿Perder? ¿Cómo se puede perder algo que nunca se tuvo Ukyo? Explícamelo. – se sentía impotente, desesperada… nadie la comprendía nadie la entendía y lo peor es que seguirían así… ella no podía decir nada… no lo haría…

-Nunca lo perdiste…

-¡Porque nunca lo tuve! Ukyo, yo… yo no puedo explicarlo, mira por más que quisiera no me atrevo… - se cayó intentando buscar las palabras precisas para decir sin revelar nada de lo que ella no quisiera revelar. – El día que yo me fui de aquí… hace tres años, es porque lo perdí para siempre… no, no lo perdí, tuve que renunciar a él, su traición… yo… no pude con todo. Tuve que irme o moriría de la pena… - culmino casi rompiendo en llanto y Ukyo se acerco para abrazarla.

Su dolor era mucho más fuerte que algo físico, era más profundo, más terrible, lo que parecía un progreso por fuera por dentro era un infierno… ¿Fue un error haberla traído de vuelta? ¿Acaso hubiera sido mejor que nunca volviera? Las pocas veces que apartaba el escudo de sus sentimientos es cuando uno se podía dar cuenta de lo mal que se encontraba… era como si progresivamente se fuera despedazando.

-Si te hago una pregunta… ¿Responderías con sinceridad?

-Depende…

-No es nada que no quieras decir, déjame terminar.

-Bien…

-Si yo te dijera vámonos… ¿Te irías para nunca volver? Otra vez y definitivamente. – Otra vez la pregunta la tomo por sorpresa y se encontró considerando las respuestas… era tan tentativo… huir, escapar del dolor… escapar de la realidad.

Pero entonces saltaban tantas dudas… ¿Por qué ella no estaba ahí? ¿Qué había sido de aquella conversación hace ya tres años? Aunque la odiaba con toda su alma, por ser tan desquiciada… por ser la causante de todo; no pudo luchar, muy por encima de su dolor, era otra vida la que estaba en riesgo y era demasiado estúpida como para ser tan egoísta… lo mejor y más cobarde que pudo hacer fue retirarse, sabía perfectamente que no aguantaría observando aquella escena todo los días… llena de amor, de un amor que envidiaría por siempre, de un amor que le arrebataron, de un sueño que no podría cumplir.

Aunque algo ocurrió… ¿Es que acaso él nunca se entero? Por esa razón no podía irse todavía, tenía que descubrir que había ocurrido. Así que solo le quedaban dos opciones.

(Si logró descubrir que ocurrió en mi ausencia, y sea cual sea la razón por la que no está aquí, ella decide volver… me voy, sin importar como, soy muy cobarde para soportarlo.) (Y aunque ella no vuelva, y aunque me quede con mi familia no creo poder volver a estar con él.)

A la final, ambos pensamientos daban como resultado la misma respuesta para Ukyo: _**"Si, quiero irme."**_ Para Akane… olvidar aquello... era casi imposible. El hecho de que él nunca, le haya mencionando nada fue el detonante de todo, fue cuando se dio cuenta que nunca la quiso y que él prefería por puro orgullo y compromiso vivir una vida de hipocresía junto a Akane, mientras disfrutaba con la otra…

Por ahora, no se iría hasta averiguar que ocurrió y después de dar con las respuestas que buscaba, consideraría sí tendría que irse, y si así era, lo haría… y esta vez definitivamente.

-Akane…

-Respondiéndote con la verdad… si, si lo haría… y esta vez para no volver jamás, pero por ahora tengo cosas que hacer. Primero pienso cerrar este capítulo de mi pasado y dejarlo ahí, donde pertenece y así, quedando zanjado, yo podre seguir adelante… sola.

-Esto quiere decir… que nunca tuviste intenciones de volver… verdaderamente.

-Ukyo, yo solo volví porque quiero quitarme este malestar que no me ha dejado dormir durante tres malditos años… cuando yo logre sacudirme todo este peso de encima…

-…Te irás para siempre, incluso ¿sin importante tu familia?

-Lo que más lamento es que ellos tengan que sufrir… pero sé que si me quedo nunca podre superarlo.

-Por dios Akane entonces porque todo ese jaleo… ¿Por qué hacerlos sufrir más después? ¿Por qué incluso te inscribes en una universidad cuando no piensas quedarte?

-¡No lo sé Ukyo! No lo sé… - habían demasiados pensamientos imperfectos en su cabeza… demasiados errores, con esta conversación se había dado cuenta de su verdadero propósito al regresar.

Pero muy, muy en el fondo sabia que quería quedarse para siempre… si así era ¿Por qué seguir con el jaleo? Como acababa de decir Ukyo… ¿Por qué continuar con la farsa? ¡Demonios todo era más complicado de lo que siempre pensaba! Ahora el bendito dilema en su cabeza era irse o no irse incluso si lo sabía todo.

-Promete algo Ukyo, por favor… estoy demasiado confundida para decirte precisamente que voy a hacer, pero haga lo que haga promete que me vas a apoyar… no importa si no vienes conmigo, no importa si tú decides quedarte pero… si yo decido irme de nuevo promete que me vas a apoyar.

-Yo…

-Ukyo promételo. – Exhalando un fuerte suspiro Ukyo no tuvo más opción.

-Lo prometo. – Si Akane se volvía a ir… estaba completamente segura que Ranma no lo soportaría de nuevo. – Pero ahora tú prométeme algo.

-Ukyo…

- Akane, en contra de mi voluntad acepte ayudarte en tal caso de que decidieras irte de nuevo… ahora es tu deber prometerme algo a mí. Promete que, aun averiguando lo que tengas que averiguar… lo pensaríamos mucho antes de irte y si puedes quedarte, te quedaras. – Akane dudo por unos segundos… era lo que más deseaba, pero todo era difícil… y ni siquiera había comenzado a ponerse en acción.

-Lo prometo…

-Ya está dicho, ambas hicimos nuestra promesa. El día que logres lo que te has propuesto sabremos cual de las dos promesas habrá que cumplir. – Dicho esto, las dos se quedaron en silencio, Akane estaba muy pensativa… parecía preocupada, pero Ukyo ahora estaba mucho más decidida que antes.

Con lo que acababa de ocurrir le era muy claro que la mente de Akane era todo un caos. Ella sencillamente no sabía qué hacer… y no quería admitirlo, por un lado estaba lo que le había ocurrido hace tres años, algo que tuvo que herirla mucho para que se fuera, pero también estaba demasiado segura que Ranma no tenía nada que ver. Dios mío como podría tener algo que ver con todo lo que sufrió por su partida… estaba perdido en el mundo, y en ese entonces era muy claro para Ukyo que él mismo se echaba la culpa, asumiendo que era el culpable sin saber cuál fue el delito, definitivamente Ranma era otra víctima más en todo esto… una que también sufrió demasiado.

La mente podrida y enferma que le hizo esto a todos había lanzado muy bien sus cartas, supo exactamente cómo y por donde atacar. Por supuesto lo más fácil había sido atacar a Akane en secreto… Akane jamás decía sus problemas ni lo que ocurría y esto lo sabía por la propia Kasumi. Akane y Ranma eran entonces una pareja muy fuerte, jamás lo admitieron pero el lazo que los unía podía con todo… ¿Qué habrá sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para separarlos de ese modo? ¿Para qué Akane decidiera irse de repente? Tuvo que haber sido algo muy serio, para que Akane decidiera callarlo.

Pero para eso había vuelto a Nerima junto con Akane, aun sin saber que causo todo esto ella la ayudaría a encontrar lo que quisiera saber y también terminaría de zanjar todo este asunto, quien hizo esto no se saldría con la suya; con solo informarse Akane no iba a lograr nada… más bien podría salir mucho mas lastimada. Para los demás lo que más importaba era encontrar al culpable, para ella, Ukyo, no solo debían encontrarlo, si no hacerle pagar… arreglar todo para que así su Ranma pudiera ser feliz con la mujer que ama. Por eso le había hecho prometer a Akane que se quedaría si todo se arreglaba, porque así lograría que sucediera… Akane todavía quería seguir huyendo, pero la promesa que le hizo a Akane no se cumpliría… eso podría jurarlo.

Cuando volvió en si por lo menos habían pasado unos 8 o 10 minutos, Akane seguía completamente callada… ya ella había tomado su decisión así que ya era hora de marcharse.

-Akane, ya es momento de que me marche. – Antes de que pudiera pararse Kasumi entro al comedor.

-Más bien te iba a decir que te quedaras a acompañarnos a almorzar ¿Puedes? – Cuando Kasumi se ponía persuasiva nadie podía con ella.

-Bueno, está bien.

-¿Me ayudan a poner la mesa?

-Claro. – dijeron las dos y se pararon para ayudar a Kasumi.

Unos 20 minutos después ya todo estaba listo, incluso Akane había ayudado un poco en la cocina con la sorprendida Kasumi supervisándola. Poco a poco empezaron a llegar todos.

-¡Por fin! Hogar dulce hogar.

-Ahora si vamos a comer comida de verdad Tendo.

-Papa ya te dije que dejaras ese trabajo… no hace falta. – dijo Kasumi mientras entraba con la comida acompañada de Ukyo y Akane.

-No hija, en todo este tiempo me di cuenta que ya no aporto nada y un patriarca no puede permitirse ser mantenido.

-Pero no es necesario que el tío Genma y tú se esfuercen tanto.

-Como dijo Soun querida Kasumi, como los hombres de la familia tenemos que hacernos cargo de la casa. – dijo Genma con orgullo.

-Déjense de tantas tonterías… la única razón por la que están trabajando es para no tener que ayudar a Kasumi con los deberes de la casa… - dijo Nabiki mientras entraba al comedor.

-¡Hija! ¿¡Como puedes decir eso de tu padre?! – Dijo Soun casi llorando, y Genma ya se encontraba convertido en panda jugando con su pelotita con un cartel que decía "Yo no sé de qué hablan." Todos se rieron por la frialdad de Nabiki y la actitud de Soun y Genma.

-No seas así Nabiki. – dijo Kasumi riendose.

-Hay que aceptar la realidad hermana. Por cierto no las había saludado. – se acerco y saludo a Kasumi, a Ukyo y a Akane. Mientras terminaban de poner la mesa y sentarse… llego Ranma seguido de Ryoga.

-No pude hacer nada para quitármelo de encima. – dijo Ranma algo irritado… al instante cruzo miradas con Akane quien la desvió lo más rápido que pudo. Después de lo ocurrido no tenía ni idea de cómo comportarse ahora frente a ella.

-Hola Ryoga, no te esperaba por aquí. – Dijo Kasumi con una dulce sonrisa. – Ven siéntate que hay espacio para todos.

-Gracias Kasumi y disculpa las molestias. – Ryoga se sentó - ¿Ukyo? ¿Y eso que estas aquí?

-Por lo mismo que estas tu aquí Ryoga. – le respondió mientras suspiraba… ese sí que era un muchacho lento. – haciendo una visita.

-¡Ah ya…!

-Si eres perdido Pet-chan

-Cállate Saotome. – Todos se sentaron a comer mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa, Akane se había metido mucho en las conversas y era notable para todos las miradas y la incomodidad entre Ranma y ella.

-Llegue. – Dijo Tofu mientras entraba en el comedor.

-Mi amor, no pensé que llegarías a tiempo para el almuerzo.

-Te lo prometí, lo más rápido que pudiera salir. – Tofu se acerco a Kasumi y la saludo con un tierno beso en la boca, luego de saludarlos a todos se sentó con ellos en la mesa. Kasumi y Tofú empezaron a cuchichear y ya Nabiki no aguantaba la intriga.

-¿Pueden decir de una vez que ocurre? – soltó Nabiki de una.

-¿Le dijiste algo? – le pregunto Tofú a Kasumi.

-De mis labios no salió ni una palabra.

-Si se refieren a lo de esta mañana no me dieron tiempo a averiguar. – dijo Nabiki algo irritada, no le gustaba no saber lo que ocurría.

-Pues bien, no tienes que esperar más… lo que ocurre es que Kasumi y yo les tenemos una sorpresa. – Dijo tofú sonriendo, todos le prestaron atención.

-¿Qué sorpresa?

-Calma Nabiki… como seguía diciendo, no es ningún objeto material… es más bien como… una salida.

-¿Salida? ¿A dónde? – todos empezaban a entusiasmarse.

-¿Qué les parece si este fin de semana vamos a la playa?

-¿La playa? ¿En serio? – Dijo Nabiki contenta. – Bueno, es que ya me hacía falta algo de sol… me parece estupendo.

-Y claro ustedes dos también están invitados. – Dijo Kasumi refiriéndose a Ryoga y Ukyo.

-No es necesario que me invites Kasumi.

-Insisto Ukyo, me gustaría que ustedes dos también fueran… y por supuesto me gustaría que Kuno te acompañara hermana.

-¡Claro que le diré! Estará encantado por ir… lo mejor es que vaya preparando mis maletas porque… - Nabiki se paro, y se dirigió a su habitación balbuceando un sin fin de cosas.

Todos terminaron de comer, limpiaron los platos recogieron la mesa y se sentaron de nuevo a hablar.

-Con su permiso… yo me retiro. – Dijo Akane mientras se paraba y se iba. Ukyo la siguió.

-Con su permiso… - Ranma y Ryoga se les quedaron viendo.

-¿No piensas pararte? – Dijo Ryoga y le dio un empujo a Ranma para que se parara.

-Con su permiso nosotros también nos retiramos. – A la final solo quedaron en la mesa Kasumi, Tofu, Soun y Genma.

-Es como si todo fuera igual.

-Bueno papá… realmente aunque así nos gustaría que pareciera, no lo es.

-Lo sé, las cosas han cambiado mucho por aquí… no soy tan tonto Kasumi, y me duele mucho que sea así.

-A todos Sr. Soun, por eso Kasumi y yo ideamos esta salida… para aligerar mucho más las cosas.

-Y me parece estupendo, así mi Akane ya no se va a comportar de forma tan extraña con nosotros…

-Esperemos que si papa. – (Sea lo que sea que le haya ocurrido a mi hermanita, sigue persiguiéndola… me duele tanto verte así mi querida Akane)

* * *

Akane se sorprendió al voltear y verlos a todos detrás de ella.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Bueno, recuerda que estamos de visita Akane. – dijo Ryoga.

-¿Por qué no hablamos un rato? ¿O salimos a dar un paseo? – No tenía otro remedio que aceptar… no quería estar cerca de Ranma, por lo menos por ahora… seguía bastante perturbada, pero no podía permitirse notar incomodidad, no se iba a dar el lujo de mostrarse más vulnerable de lo que ya estaba.

Los cuatro salieron de la casa y empezaron a caminar sin ningún rumbo fijo.

-¿No tienen que volver a la universidad?

-No, recuerda que tenemos todas nuestras clases en la mañana Ukyo…

-Pregunto porque cuando yo estudiaba veía clases en ambos turnos.

-De todos modos tú no estudiabas en la universidad

-Si Ryoga… estaba en el instituto de cocina… - Ukyo suspiro, siempre era lo mismo.

-Ya dejen de pelear los dos, y tú no seas tan tarado, cualquiera puede equivocarse.

-Bien Saotome como tu digas.

-Hace tiempo que no estábamos todos juntos. – Dijo Ukyo de golpe para parar la pelea. Todos sabían a qué se refería pero nadie dijo nada.

-A ver Akane, cuéntanos algo interesante que hayas hecho en tus viajes.

-¿Interesante?

-Sí, algo nuevo…

-Bueno, ya lo sabes… aprendí a cocinar. – Los dos chicos se pararon en seco y la miraron atónitos. – No tienen que verme así, por si no lo saben entre lo que comieron, yo prepare algunas cosas. – Le irritaba que se pusieran de ese modo cuando la cocina y su nombre estaban unidos en una misma oración.

-Yo… comí… su… comida. – Ranma no pudo aguantarlo, sabía que la relación entre ellos no era en esos momentos la mejor pero hacerla enojar siempre le había funcionado para quitarse la culpa y luego mejorar el ambiente. Además le encanta verla molesta. - ¡Entonces en cualquier momento moriré de indigestión!

-¡No te atrevas a insultar su comida Saotome! Sabes muy bien que todo estaba delicioso… si no, no te hubieras tragado la comida como un cerdo.

-¿Me vas a hablar de cerdos?

-¡Cállate! – entre la discusión y las risas nadie se había percatado del incremento en el aura de Akane, su instinto suicida se activo y en ese momento olvido todo, la indiferencia, las apariencias… solo importaba una cosa, destruirlo.

-Tú… - dijo con su voz más gélida, todos se callaron al instante… eso era lo que Ranma quería, ver a su volátil Akane enfadada, verla como antes. – bestia despreciable… - apretó sus puños a ambos costados y todos esperaron el golpe, en especial Ranma, se quedaron a la espera unos minutos… Akane no se movía en absoluto… todo estaba en completo silencio… y… exhalo un largo y aterrorizante suspiro, dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar a la casa.  
-Me voy, hasta mañana. – dijo conteniendo la ira y sin esperar respuesta.

Unos minutos después sin que nadie pronunciara una sola palabra, Ukyo dijo.

-Ranma… eres un – dijo mientras movía la cabeza de un lado para otro como si no tuviera remedio. – Me voy, llamare mas tarde para saber a qué hora saldrán a la playa… - se despidió de los chicos y se fue.  
-Opino lo mismo que Ukyo, Saotome… un completo ; también llamare para enterarme… nos vemos. – dijo Ryoga antes de irse.

¿Qué más podía esperar? Lo que más ansiaba es volver a tenerla como antes; pero ahora, que por fin ella le había confirmado lo que siempre supo… lo único que le quedaba era recuperarla poco a poco, porque solo dios sabía que no podría vivir sin ella de nuevo.

* * *

-¿Kasumi metiste el protector solar?  
-¡Si Tofu, está en el bolsillo de adelante de la maleta! - Ya todo estaba listo, la familia estaba preparada e iban a partir a la estación de tren que los llevaría a la playa.

Tofu espero a que Kasumi buscara unas últimas cosas, se monto en el carro y se fueron. Esta vez solo estaban Soun, Genma, Ranma Akane y ellos dos… Nabiki los esperaba con Kuno en la estación al igual que Ryoga y Ukyo. Llegaron lo más pronto posible y se encontraron todos allá.

-Al fin… pensé que íbamos a perder el tren.  
-No seas exagerada Nabiki, si apenas acabamos de llegar.  
-Y eso es lo que ellos no debían saber, gracias Kuno.  
-Buenos días a todos – dijo Kasumi a los demás con los que acaba de encontrarse – y mejor nos apuramos ya que de todos modos vamos algo retrasados.

Todos se dirigieron al andén que les correspondía y abordaron el tren.

-Nabiki… apreciaría si nos sentamos solo nosotras. – le dijo Akane susurrando mientras se dirigían a sus puestos.  
-¿Y por qué? Yo pensaba estar con mi Kuno – le respondió ella del mismo modo.  
-Demonios haz lo que sea pero ingéniatelas para que nos sentemos solo nosotras, las mujeres nada más.  
-Akane Tendo esto te costara caro.  
-Tengo dinero – dijo Akane suspirando… se le hacía raro que Nabiki no le haya salido con una de las suyas.  
-No querida… - dijo riendo perversamente – ya no se trata de dinero… me las descobrare a mi modo por no poder estar con mi Kuno en estas tres largas horas en el tren.- termino con los susurros y hablo en voz alta. – Ya que solo tenemos dos cubículos privados… siéntense ustedes en este y nosotras en aquel – Nabiki hizo que pararan en el pasillo para indicarles a cuales se refería y como era de esperarse se las ingenio para lograr su cometido. Los hombres se sentaron en un cubículo privado y las mujeres en otro.  
-Nabiki… y este repentino cambio…  
-¿A qué te refieres Ukyo?  
-No lo sé, pensé que querrías estar con Kuno todo el viaje. – Nabiki puso cara de no saber nada ni entender nada y se salió rápidamente del asunto.  
-Por supuesto que sí, solo que… a veces hay que darse un espacio ¿no? Es la base de toda buena relación.  
-Ya veo, pensé que… se trataba de otra cosa. – termino por responder Ukyo viendo a Akane fijamente, quien parecía no estar oyendo nada.  
-Bueno… ya que estamos nosotras solas ¿Qué haremos en todo este tiempo? Son tres horas.  
-No se Kasumi, pienso que estás van a ser unas tres larguísimas horas. – dijo Nabiki enfatizando las últimas palabras.

-¿Por qué todas me ven? – Akane que estuvo viendo por la ventana todo ese tiempo, se encontró con tres pares de ojos observándolas.  
-Por nada.  
-Por nada.  
-Por nada Akane.

… - dijo Akane para sí misma…

-Se me ha ocurrido algo… juguemos un juego que me encanta.

-¿Qué juego Nabiki?  
-Es muy sencillo, y no es nada complicado… - (Y entonces ¿por qué tienes que verme como el mismísimo demonio… perverso y malvado mientras hablas?) Akane suspiro… le costaría "caro".

-¿De qué se trata Nabiki?  
-Muy sencillo Kasumi… juguemos verdad o reto, y vaya… que tendrán que cumplir los retos… - culmino con su sonrisa mas macabra mientras miraba a su querida hermana menor.

* * *

-¿Esas son risas?

-Si papá.

-¿Y por qué se estarán riendo?

-No se papá.  
-¿Se estarán divirtiendo?  
-Joder Saotome, cierra el pico y sigue jugando.

-Ya me aburrí Tendo… por más trampas que haga siempre ganas.

-¡Condenado! ¡Estaba esperando que lo admitieras de una buena vez! – Soun y Genma empezaron a discutir.

-Siempre sucede lo mismo entre ellos dos ¿no?  
-Siempre. u.u – dijeron al unísono Ranma, Tofu y Kuno.

-¿Qué tanto estarán haciendo ellas?

-Sea lo que sea se están divirtiendo más que nosotros Kuno.

-Eso es más que obvio Petchan, y para completar te tenemos a ti, que es igual a mas aburrimiento.  
-No comiencen a discutir ustedes también, este es un viaje para relajarse, no para pelear.

-Tofu… lo único que nos queda es pelear… no hay nada más entretenido.

-Ni que fuéramos tan aburridos Ranma, por favor… podemos divertirnos más o igual que las mujeres. – dijo de pronto Tofu con su orgullo varonil al máximo.  
-No, no podemos. – respondieron Genma y Soun dejando de discutir.

-¡Demonios! Voy a ver qué carrizo están haciendo allá como para "divertirse" tanto. – todos vieron sorprendidos a Tofu mientras se paraba e iba al compartimiento de las mujeres.  
-¿Ese fue el tranquilo Tofu?

-Ese fue el Tofu que explota una vez cada año Ryoga. – se quedaron callados para oír que sucedía.

Oyeron cuando Tofu abrió la puerta del compartimiento de ellas y les decía algo pero no se entendía bien, estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que oyeron un griterío, más risas y por último que se cerraba la puerta del compartimiento de ellas. Tofu se reunió otra vez con ellos.

-¿Y bien? – preguntaron Soun y Genma, Tofu se sentó.  
-Estas jugando… verdad o reto -.-  
-¿Verdad o reto?

-¿En serio están jugando eso?

-Tanto alboroto por verdad o reto…  
-¿Qué es eso?

-Cállate papá

* * *

Después de tres horas, se bajaron en la estación del pueblo turístico de la playa, junto con los demás pasajeros que también vinieron a pasar unos días en la playa. Se montaron en una camioneta tipo bande esas privadas y se dirigieron al lugar donde se quedarían, el cual era una sorpresa.

-¡No puede ser! – Nabiki se bajo contenta, se iban a hospedar en un hotel resort, pero se iban a quedar en las partes de las cabañas. Las cabañas eran para grupos numerosos, acogedoras, cien por ciento playeras e incluso estaban cerca de la hermosa playa privada del hotel.

-¿Les gusta?

-¿Qué dices Tofu? ¡Es maravilloso! Me encantan estas cabañas… el año pasado vine aquí con Kuno y apenas las vi quise quedarme aquí, pero éramos dos y la cabaña muy grande para nosotros.  
-Nabiki ni siquiera nos quedamos en este hotel.

-Pero pregunte de todos modos, amor. Me encantaron.  
-Pues cuando se me ocurrió hacer el viaje, recordé lo que nos comentaste de estas cabañas y por eso la reserve.  
-¡Es perfecta! – Nabiki termino de entrar seguida de los demás, a todos les gustaba pero Nabiki estaba rebosante de alegría, un capricho al fin cumplido.

Tenía dos pisos, en el de arriba estaban los cuartos y varios baños, abajo estaba la cocina, la sala de estar un cuarto donde podían ver televisión, además estaba el porche para entrar a la cabaña y en la parte de atrás había un jacuzzi privado, una mesa con varias sillas, una parrillera y varias sillas de esas especiales para tomar el sol. Era perfecta realmente; nada simple pero tampoco era extremadamente lujosa y lo mejor era la decoración… únicamente playera, obviamente.

Después de ver toda la cabaña fueron a elegir sus habitaciones y a dejar las maletas, el único problema es que solo una habitación tenía dos camas individuales y las otras cuatro tenían puras camas matrimoniales.

-Mmmm interesante… ¿Por qué Akane y Ranma no duermen juntos en esta? – dijo Nabiki señalando una habitación con cama matrimonial.

-¡Nabiki! – Akane estaba roja de vergüenza, por suerte solo estaban ellas dos y Ukyo cerca para oírla. Nabiki soltó una carcajada al verla.  
-¡Oh vaya! Como me encanta hacer eso… - Genma y Soun agarraron de inmediato la habitación con camas individuales, ya que ni locos iban a dormir juntos en una matrimonial. Obviamente, Kasumi y Tofu se quedaron con una matrimonial y Nabiki y Kuno con otra. Akane agarro a Ukyo inmediatamente para quedarse en otra y sin más remedio Ranma y Ryoga se quedaron con la última.

-Prefiero dormir con mi papá que con un cerdo. u.u  
-Cállate idiota… como si yo quisiera dormir contigo, prefiero mil veces dormir con… - pero Ryoga se calló al instante y Ranma volteó a verlo.

-¿Con…? - Ryoga se aclaro la garganta y respondió torpemente.

-Con quien sea, pero no contigo. – Entro a la habitación a dejar sus cosas mientras Ranma lo veía (Cerdo morboso… ¬¬)

-¡Bien familia! Nos quedan dos días y apenas son la una de la tarde así que… ¡A bañarnos!

-Pero ¿y el almuerzo?  
-¡Kasumi! Estamos en un hotel, mejor aun en las cabañas del hotel… ¡Ya pediremos algo de comer! Mira que no pienso verte cocinar, ni a ti ni a nadie. – dijo viendo a Ukyo. – hay que relajarnos, mejor ve y ponte uno de esos traje de baños para embarazadas que te quedan espectaculares y vamos a bañarnos. – en algún momento Nabiki se había cambiado de ropa y Kuno se unió rápidamente a ella completamente cambiado, después de expresar su entusiasmo a todos, prácticamente los obligo a ir a sus habitaciones a cambiarse. - ¡Los esperamos en la playa!

-Hace tiempo que no iba a ninguna playa… apenas conseguí este traje de baño y creo q ya esta gastado. – Ukyo y Akane estaban encerradas en su habitación cambiándose.  
-Yo te puedo prestar uno.  
-¿Tú? ¿En serio? No recordaba que fueras amante de la playa y los trajes de baños… - dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la maleta de Akane y los veía sorprendida. Tenía por lo menos como unos 25 trajes de baños de todo tipo, de una pieza, de dos piezas, de una pieza abierto por los costados, o por la espalda, de muchos colores. – Akane… dime que no eres compradora compulsiva… - Akane se rio al ver su cara y se acerco a su maleta.  
-Y me faltan más que preferí no traer – dijo suspirando.  
-¿Más? Oh demonios… otro secreto que en definitiva tengo que saber. – Akane volvió a reírse.  
-No es nada interesante… en uno de los veranos estuve bastante tiempo en un lugar muy cerca del mar y trabaje en una tienda playera, de esas con tablas de surf y todo lo que puedas imaginar.  
-Si pero… hay unos que se ven realmente costos… y eso que yo no me compro muchos traje de baños.  
-¿Por qué me miras así? – Ukyo la veía sospechosamente, con una sonrisa de esas con doble sentido.  
-Señorita… ¿Cómo conseguiste tantos traje de baños?  
-Ya te lo dije…  
-No, no, no… se que algo ocultas.  
-Bien – suspiro resignada. – algunos me los regalaban… bueno la mayoría.  
-¿Y quién… si se puede saber?  
-Un conocido.  
-¿Amiga… o amigo?  
-¡Hay Ukyo quita ya esa sonrisa! – Ya empezaba a apenarse – si, si un amigo pero no fue nada.  
-¡Lo sabía! Akane Tendo ¿a cuántos hombres dejaste suspirando por ti en estos tres años? - dijo Ukyo riéndose de ella, ya entendía porque Nabiki la fastidiaba con eso… se sonrojaba por nada y era divertido.  
-Ukyo, como dices esas cosas…

* * *

Ranma entro a su habitación después de haberse ido a cambiar en el baño, Ryoga estaba sentado en la cama y parecía enfermo, estaba sudando mucho y hasta parecía pálido.

-¿Qué te pasa Ryoga?  
-Nada, nada… yo… no nada… solo… que… bueno…  
-Termina de hablar. – Ryoga se aclaro la garganta y lo vio con ojos de terror, como si acabara de ver un fantasma.  
-Agua… agua fría… lo olvide, por completo… - a penas lo entendió Ranma no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. -¡No te rías imbécil! Yo no soy el único del problema…  
-Es… que no puedo evitarlo… Petchan.  
-¡Idiota! – agarro una almohada y se la lanzo, la cual Ranma esquivo sin dificultad mientras seguía riendo. - ¿No te preocupa? Hace mucho tiempo que no te transformas… es como si no tuvieras la maldición y a menos que te la hayas quitado, cosa que no sucedió, tu también estas en problemas amigo.  
-Aparte de que todos saben que mi cuerpo cambia a mujer, no tengo intención de bañarme… pero… - empezó a reír de nuevo – no sé como harás cuando insistan en que te metas a bañarte… - dijo Ranma por ultimo todavía riéndose, mientras tomaba una toalla y salía de la habitación hacia la playa.

* * *

-Bueno… al parecer somos las ultimas en salir de la cabaña. – Akane y Ukyo estaban en la sala de estar y no oían a nadie más.  
-Que esperas, vamos a unirnos a los demás Akane.  
-Adelántate tú. – Ukyo se paró y volteo a verla.  
-Ahora que sucede señorita Tendo.  
-Nada, nada…  
-¿Tienes vergüenza?  
-No te rías Ukyo.  
-¡Tienes vergüenza! – dijo más duro riéndose.  
-No tengo nada.  
-Déjate de tonterías es tu familia… y si lo dices por cierta persona, tranquila. Estará más que encantado de verte. – Ukyo no espero a que dijera nada y se la llevo a rastras.

Salieron de la cabaña y se dirigieron a la playa, estaba bastante cerca, cuando llegaron vieron una hermosa playa con bastante gente.

-Vaya… a veces a uno se le olvida que no eres el único que se va a la playa. – la playa estaba llena solo con personas que se hospedaban en el hotel, habían muchas sombrillas y sillas por todos lados, familias hablando, niños jugando, gente nadando… era divertido. Akane había olvidado por completo como era sentirse así… hacer eso acompañado de tu familia.  
-Eso es lo bueno de no tener ningún compromiso con nadie…  
-¿Qué quieres decir Ukyo? – pregunto Akane alzando una ceja.  
-Soy libre de ver lo que quiera nena… y en esta playa hay bastante. – se puso los lentes de sol y comenzaron a caminar.  
-Espero que lo que acabas de decir no sea lo que yo pienso… Ukyo.  
-Sabes que si lo es y no me arrepiento… tu estas…

-No lo digas – Akane pronuncio cada palabra lentamente, preparada para atacar si se atrevía a decirle, Ukyo estaba sonriendo.  
-Com-pro-me-ti-da.  
-¡Espera a que te atrape! – Akane empezó a correr mientras perseguía a Ukyo quien no aguantaba la risa, hacer molestar a Akane al parecer era la diversión de muchos.

Por un momento no sintió nada, ningún malestar, ningún dolor, se olvido de todo y empezó a disfrutar el momento, Akane ya no seguía a Ukyo por la playa "molesta" si no más bien parecían jugar. Corriendo con sus traje de baños a la vista… y las miradas masculinas puestas en ellas.

* * *

-¿Qué no es maravilloso? Ummm ¡Amo la playa! – Nabiki estaba divinamente tendida en una toalla tomando el sol, Kuno también hacia lo mismo. Los dos hablaban y jugueteaban entre ellos de vez en cuando, como toda pareja enamorada.  
-Que bueno que viniéramos querido, creo que fue lo mejor que pudimos haber inventado.  
-Si, la playa es perfecta para liberar tensiones… la casa estaba repleta de tensión. – Tofu estaba sentado al lado de Kasumi, estaban debajo de una sombrilla.  
-¿Dónde estarán papá y tío Genma?  
-Míralos allá. – estaban "nadando" en el mar, o más bien haciendo el ridículo… parecían competir.

-Demonios… tantas chicas y yo confinado a estar fuera del agua por siempre.  
-Que se puede hacer Petchan… por lo menos yo me convierto en una chica sexy, por otro lado tu…  
-Cállate Saotome, y deja que me frustre solo.  
-¿Akane y Ukyo no pensaran llegar nunca? – Ranma estaba viendo hacia todos lados.

-Deja la paranoia, ya llegaran  
-Yo no ando paranoico.  
-Pues ya no… míralas allá vienen. – Ranma observo la sonrisa de Ryoga y volteo hacia donde veía. Akane y Ukyo venían juntas, riendo entre las dos.

Debía aceptar que su amiga Ukyo se venía muy, pero muy bien. Tenía un bikini color naranja oscuro, con algunos brillantes como encaje en la parte de arriba y unos pocos en la parte de abajo donde en uno de los costados había un lazo que era por donde se amarraba y/o se sujetaba, se veía bien para su color de piel que era clara.

Pero él solo tenía mirada para Akane… llevaba esos traje de baños de una pieza modernos, que estaban abiertos por los costados y dejaban ver bastante la espalda y que además dejaban ver una porción de su barriga plana y abdomen, esa parte estaba en forma de U; tenía ese escote perfecto en los traje de baños que te sujetan y tapan los senos pero dejan ver lo suficiente para dar de que desear, era de color morado el cual acentuaba perfectamente con su blanca piel.

-Demonios… se ven endemoniadamente bien con traje de baño. – comento Ryoga.

-Se te va a salir la baba Petchan.  
-Deja los celos Ranma… mira que no soy el único que las está mirando.

-¡Vaya hermanita… Ukyo! Se ven grandiosas. – dijo Nabiki.  
-¿A que si? Y no te vas a creer de quien son ambos traje de baños… nada más y nada menos que de Akane.  
-¿Akane?  
-¡Sí! Y tiene muchos más… si supieras. – dijo riéndose.  
-¿En serio? Como no me dijiste nada Akane… me tienes que prestar uno.

-Si Nabiki, el que quieras…  
-Además, adivina que… y esto va para ambas… - dijo Ukyo refiriéndose a Kasumi y Nabiki. – Ya Akane empezó a cumplir su reto.  
-¿En serio? – pregunto Kasumi sonriendo, no pensaba que lo hiciera tan rápido.  
-¿Pero por qué parte del reto va?  
-Solo la primera Nabiki… faltan las otras dos. – Ukyo y Nabiki intercambiaban sonrisas malvadas.  
-Bueno, ya basta… fue pura casualidad.  
-¿Qué reto? – pregunto Ryoga intrigado, Ranma estaba al pendiente pero había estado esperando que alguien preguntara… para eso era bueno traer a Ryoga a veces.  
-Ya lo verán… ya lo verán… no creo que tarde mucho en cumplirlo. – Nabiki y Ukyo empezaron a reírse… Akane solo quería matarlas.  
-Vamos a bañarnos – dijo Ukyo y empezó a arrastrar consigo a Akane.  
-Vamos Kuno. – Nabiki y Kuno se pararon y Kasumi y Tofu también.  
-¿Qué no vienen chicos?  
-No, Ukyo… no me puedo bañar.  
-Oh vamos Ranma… que importa, antes lo hacías.  
-Una sola vez… y créeme que no lo volveré a hacer, hace mucho que esa chica no sale a la luz pública.  
-Tú no tienes excusa Ryoga. ¡Ven!  
-Si Petchan… ¿Por qué no vas?  
-Quita esa sonrisa de tu rostro imbécil – le dijo Ryoga a Ranma molesto – Ehm… no, lo siento Ukyo pero me voy a quedar acompañando a Ranma, no tengo ganas de bañarme.  
-¡Que aburridos! – Ukyo fue a unirse a los demás que ya estaban en el agua.

-¿De qué reto crees que hablaban?  
-Y yo que voy a saber Ranma… por que no le preguntas tú a Akane.  
-Olvidas que prácticamente no me dirige la palabra.

-No tengo la culpa de que seas tan idiota amigo.  
-No le hice nada Ryoga… ¿Demonios que le hice?  
-Ranma, no solo me refiero a lo que sucedió cuando caminábamos… ella está molesta desde antes.  
-Define desde cuando es ese antes…  
-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Ella está molesta conmigo desde hace tres años… ¿Por qué crees que se fue?

-Vas a seguir diciendo que por tu culpa…

-No tengo porque decirlo… fue por mi culpa, ella mismo me lo dijo – Ryoga no dijo nada y volteo a verlo… por mas que se lo dijera estaba casi seguro que había mucho mas oculto de lo que pudieran imaginar.  
-¿Quién es ese?  
-Quien de todas las personas en la playa Ranma.  
-Ese… ¡ese! el que está hablando con Akane – Ryoga dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba ella, y en efecto… un chico estaba hablando con ella.  
-No lo sé… ¿Un amigo?

-Ningún amigo la ve de ese modo, ni sonríe tan estúpidamente cuando le habla.  
-¿Cómo puedes ver eso? – Ranma empezaba a molestarse… ese sujeto no le gustaba para nada, cada vez se acercaba mas a Akane. -¿¡Puso una mano en su cintura!? – Ryoga se paró de la silla por impulso - ¡Demonios! ¿Está tratando de besarla? Y yo como un idiota aquí sin poder entrar al agua pero que… Ranma ¡¿Ranma a dónde vas?! – Ranma no solo se había parado, se dirigía hacia donde estaban ellos.

¿Ese imbécil trataba de besarla? ¿A su Akane? Los celos nublaban completamente sus sentidos… no le importaba convertirse en mujer al entrar al agua… ese tipo… no iba a besarla… eso era seguro. Apenas comenzó a entrar se sumergió para que no fuera tan obvia su transformación, sintió esa sensación que llevaba un buen tiempo sin sentir… todo su cuerpo se sintió más ligero y al salir bajo del agua apareció una chica pelirroja, con short de hombre y una camiseta completamente empapada y transparente pegada a sus senos.

-¿Pero… no quieres salir entonces?  
-No, lo siento… ya te dije que era un reto y hasta aquí llega así que… - Akane se aparto esa molesta mano de su cintura.

-Eso no importa… eres muy hermosa…  
-¡Oye tu idiota! ¿Qué no la oíste? – Se oyó una voz femenina furiosa, y antes de que el chico volteara ya el puño de Ranma estaba clavado en su cara. - ¡Joder! Por eso odio este cuerpo… - sacudió su mano como para minimizar el ardor en su puño latente, el tipo quedo noqueado pero no tuvo la suficiente fuerza como para tumbarlo.  
-¡Ranma que haces!  
-Quitándote a este imbécil de encima… - dijo furioso.  
-¡No era necesario! ¿Quién te llamo si quiera? ¡Ya te lo he dicho, no te necesito para cuidarme!  
-¿Que mier…? - el chico volteo a ver quien lo había golpeado. - ¿Tú? Vaya… pero si eres toda una fierecilla pelirroja… y sexy – dijo mientras veía su camiseta mojada.  
-Pues esta fiera pelirroja te va a noquear cretino… - sin pensarlo dos veces dios tres golpes certeros en lugares específicos haciendo que se desmayara.  
-¡Ranma! – Akane lo atrapo antes de que cayera al agua y se ahogara. - ¿¡Cuando necesito tu ayuda ni te mueves!?  
-Ni creas que voy a sacar al imbécil ese…  
-¡Ranma! – Ranma se acerco de malagana a ayudarla… al instante llegaron Kuno y Tofu que estaban viendo todo y ellos sacaron al chico de la playa y se lo llevaron.  
-¿Qué hiciste Ranma? – Dijo Kasumi que se acerco con Nabiki  
-Nada… simplemente comportarse como un ¡Idiota! – Akane empezó a salir de la playa muy enojada.  
-¡Akane espera! – Ranma comenzó a seguirla.  
-No creo que fuera esto a lo que querían llegar con el reto chicas…  
-Lo siento por el pobre chico Kasumi… pero hermana, créeme a esto queríamos llegar.  
-¿A que se pelearan?  
-Kasumi… ¿Cuál es la única manera de que se vuelvan a hablar? – pregunto Ukyo.  
-Fácil… - dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa – Que antes se peleen.  
-Vaya… ni yo lo hubiera planeado mejor.  
-No era muy difícil hermana… ¿Por qué crees que sugerí jugar verdad o reto?

* * *

Akane entro a la cabaña furiosa, quería destruir algo, tenía que soltar toda su molestia… ¡Ese baka! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan impulsivo? ¿Tan idiota? ¿Tan celo…? ¿Ranma estaba celoso?

-Perfecto… - ¿Por qué tenía él que ponerse celoso? – Vamos Akane… no te engañes, no te engañes a ti misma, es por orgullo… no siente nada por ti, es solo su gran orgullo.  
-¿Akane? ¿Akane? – Oyó la voz femenina llamándola… y solo por un momento se olvido de su enojo cuando vio a la chica pelirroja enfrente de ella… era como ver a otro persona diferente, alguien ajeno a Ranma… hace tanto que no la veía… ¿Podía extrañar al otro yo de Ranma? (Joder… era mucho menos idiota cuando era mujer) Pero seguía siendo él… así que tenía que sacarse esos pensamiento de la cabeza y volver a llenarse de toda su rabia y canalizarla hacia él.

-¿Qué quieres Ranma? Créeme que en estos momentos lo que menos quiero es verte… - dijo lo más hostil que pudo.

-Yo… quería disculparme.  
-¿Disculparte? Oh Ranma no solo es por lo de la playa… es por todo ¡Eres tan idiota!  
-¡Ok ya lo sé, no tienes que decirlo tanto! - ¡Oh por favor! ¿Pero qué pasa contigo Akane? ¿Acaso se estaban reconciliando? ¿Ella estaba aceptando eso? Intentaba seguir molesta pero poco a poco se sentía menos, y menos molesta ¿¡Por qué!? Ranma fue hacia la cocina, oía como buscaba algo pero no le prestó atención, estaba concentrada en seguir molesta con él.

Simplemente no podía seguir enfadada… ¿Las disculpas de él fueron suficientes para que pasara su enojo? ¿Así sin más? No podía… simplemente no podía estar volviendo a sentirse a gusto… a acostumbrarse a estar con él, no lo permitiría.

-Discúlpame… pero tengo que admitir que disfrute golpear al imbécil ese… - Akane pego un brinquito cuando oyó esa voz masculina detrás de ella… todos los vellos se erizaron. Cuando volteo lo tenía detrás… con todos su músculos de vuelta, de nuevo más alto que ella… mojado… su camiseta pegada a su cuerpo viéndola de esa manera que la hacía temblar.  
-¿Por qué tuviste que armar todo ese escándalo? – dijo lentamente, sin apartar la mirada.  
-Porque… me reventaba la idea… de verlo besarte… - Ella no pudo responder nada… solo podía verlo… dios como se moría por besarlo… él tampoco aparto la mirada, empezó a acercarse a ella…  
-Ranma… eres… un idiota. – pronuncio cada palabra lentamente y con toda la fuerza que pudo se aparto de él y se alejo, no pensaba pasar un momento más con él, así que salió de la cabaña y fue de nuevo a la playa.

Demonios, dos veces, iban dos veces en las que casi se besaban. ¡Y ella siempre lo evitaba! ¡Joder! Odiaba que lo dejara de ese modo… sentía su sangre hervir, su cuerpo caliente, los labios secos, debía poseer esos labios. Ranma podía notarlo, podía sentirlo… Akane caía a cada momento, poco a poco lograba penetrar su escudo, pero en el último momento lo expulsaba de golpe y volvía a trancarlo, tenía que volver a ganarse su confianza… se lamentaría siempre por haberla lastimado… y era mucho no saber porque.

* * *

Después del molesto suceso con el chico, todo había transcurrido con "normalidad" todos siguieron disfrutando. Akane se llevó a Ukyo para poder escapar de Ranma… entraron al spa, vieron los espectáculos, entraron a la piscina del hotel; todo lo que Ranma y Ryoga no podían hacer, en lo único que las acompañaron fue en los espectáculos y Akane se las ingenio para sentarse más lejos que ellos. Al final del día todos se encontraban en la cabaña algo cansados y felices por haber pasado un día tan relajado… al menos la mayoría.

-Papá no quiero ver que causes desastres.  
-Tranquila Kasumi… esta noche, los hombres cocinamos…  
-Cuando se trata de hacer parrillas… Genma Saotome es el indicado para el trabajo.  
-No digas tonterías papá… eres un asco vigilando las parrillas.  
-¡Ningún hijo habla mal de su padre! – la familia completa estaba en la parte trasera de la cabaña donde se encontraba la parrillera.

-Hola Akane… - Ryoga aprovecho la oportunidad para hablar con Akane, podía decirse que era la primera vez que estaban relativamente solos… los demás estaban hablando y encontró a Akane viendo hacia la playa apoyada en la baranda.  
-Hola Ryoga. – Respondió sonriendo – ¿tiempo sin vernos no?

-Si… - dijo riendo. – después de la persecución de hoy deberás estar harta de verme.

-No, no estoy harta de verte a ti… créeme.  
-Si, lo entiendo… - volteo a ver a Ranma a quien estaban fastidiando Ukyo y Nabiki. – imagino que pelearon de nuevo.  
-Simplemente me fastidia y parece que no lo entiende.

-Bueno… veo a Ranma todos los días, lo menos que quiero es seguir hablando de él ¿sabes?

-Es lo mejor que me has podido decir. – los dos rieron. Ahora era tan diferente para él hablar con ella… ya no sentía esos nervios de muerte, ya su corazón no se aceleraba como antes, después de habérselo propuesto tantas veces en vano, al parecer esta vez sí que lo había logrado.

-Ryoga…

-¿Si?

-No, nada… mejor olvídalo.  
-Ibas a decir algo… es mejor que lo termines.

-Es que es absurdo… mejor olvídalo.

-Akane… - ella suspiro y volteo a verlo.

-Ryoga, tu… ¿tu estuviste…? – No termino la pregunta pero Ryoga estaba completamente seguro que era lo que quería preguntar.  
-¿Buscándote? – sonrió… dejo de verla y fijo su mirada hacia el mar. – Si, lo hice por un tiempo. – ella no dijo nada… estuvieron callados por unos minutos. - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Créeme cuando te digo que estuve muy al pendiente, y más aun cuando era reciente mi partida, cuando me mencionaron que alguien estaba preguntando por mi me fui rápidamente.

-Imagino que esa fue la vez que casi te atrapo. – el rio pero ahora ella estaba seria.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Como que por qué, te habías ido, todos te buscaban.

-No, ¿Por qué tú lo hiciste? Además de encontrarme… debiste tener un motivo…

-Akane, tenía que encontrarte, todos querían que estuvieras de vuelta.

-Lo sé pero no me refiero a eso… es decir, fuiste tú solo, por tu cuenta… ¿Por qué…? – Se quedo callada un momento – mejor olvídalo, tienes razón… lo más obvio es…

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? – Ryoga la interrumpió, ahora la estaba viendo fijamente… hasta hace un momento le parecía absurda su pregunta, pero cuando entendió a que se refería sintió un escalofrió… por alguna razón empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

-No lo sé… cuando deje de ser estúpida e ingenua me di cuenta de muchas cosas que yo misma siempre quise ignorar.

-Eso quiere decir… que siempre lo supiste…

-Pues, puede que no siempre pero… era obvio ¿lo sabías? – Se rió – es decir… era tan obvio que tú sentías algo por mí y yo simplemente fui tan estúpida, deberías odiarme. – Ryoga sonrió tristemente, puede que debería odiarla… pero no podía y nunca lo haría, por encima de lo que sentía o sintió por ella, Akane era su amiga y nunca podría odiarla.

-Yo también fui muy estúpido, sabía que tenía que decírtelo… uno jamás se imagina que en cualquier momento puedes perder la oportunidad, y más la oportunidad de declararle tus sentimientos.

-Lo siento…

-No lo sientas, yo debí decirlo hace mucho. Y aunque sabía que no los corresponderías… por lo menos hubiera dejado de ilusionarme tanto.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-Akane… lo sabes perfectamente, y no me lo puedes negar. Puede que ahora sea "diferente" pero todos sabíamos perfectamente a quien correspondían tus sentimientos.

-Es mejor que no hablemos de eso. – De pronto cambio su actitud, su mirada era fría y su cuerpo rígido… la desconocida habitaba su cuerpo.

-¿Qué fue eso tan malo que te hicieron para herirte así? – Ryoga lanzo la pregunta al aire… perdiéndose en el silencio, ella no dijo nada y sabía que no había nada que hablar. Estuvieron unos minutos más en silencio hasta que él se retiro.

-Romperme el corazón… - dijo Akane en susurro. Guardando todos sus sentimientos a flor de piel, hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer, elevo de nuevo su muro y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su familia.

* * *

Cuarto de Akane.

-¡Demonios! - eran las 11:58 a.m y era tarde. Akane se paro lo más rápido que pudo – no te costaba nada despertarme… compañera. – suspiro exasperada mientras iba corriendo al baño con su ropa para bañarse y cambiarse.

Cuarto de Ranma.

-¿Qué hora…? ¡Maldición…! Así era como quería comenzar el día… - Ranma despertó en el piso sobándose la cabeza, vaya que se había golpeado duro. - ¡Las 12:07 p.m! – se paró de golpe, se quito el bóxer que tenia, se enrollo el paño en la cintura y busco su ropa del día para irse a cambiar.

* * *

Ya era domingo, era el último día y Nabiki la iba a matar si perdía más tiempo. No podía negar que la había pasado bastante bien este fin de semana.

El viernes cuando llegaron se sentía algo extraña pero después se olvido de todo y comenzó a disfrutar del viaje… exceptuando la "pequeña" escena que había causado Ranma y luego la persecución completamente obvia que les habían montado a Ukyo y a ella. El sábado lo evito por completo… en una ocasión se encontró con el muchacho que Ranma golpeo y se sintió muy avergonzada… el pobre huyo rápidamente de ella.

-Idiota… ¬¬ - termino de bañarse y salió de la ducha, se enrollo toda empapada en una toalla y agarro su ropa para empezar a vestirse.

* * *

Ranma entro sin fijarse si el baño estaba ocupado y con la cabeza en otro lugar menos en el que estaba, choco con alguien y sin poderlo evitar cayeron al piso.

-Disculp… - le fue imposible terminar la palabra cuando se fijo de quien se trataba.

Akane estaba completamente debajo de él viéndolo con los ojos desorbitados… la toalla que tenia ella se había suelto y aunque no podía ver nada en concreto la manera en que cubría ahora su cuerpo era suficiente como para calentarlo… oh dios su cuerpo mojado estaba muy pegado al de él, su cabello largo, mojado y desaliñado le daban un aspecto aun más sexy y su pequeña boca entreabierta… su mente solo pensaba en poseer aquellos labios, todo su cuerpo estaba caliente, comenzaba a excitarse y no pensaba moverse ni un milímetro.

Akane no podía creer la bendita suerte que tenía, en qué condenado momento habían terminado en esa posición. Él estaba encima de ella y sus cuerpos estaban tan juntos que le era imposible moverse, y al parecer él no tenía intención de dejarla ir ya que no se movía en lo absoluto.

-Ranma… quítate. – dijo en un susurro, sin apartar la mirada, él sonrió… pero no la sonrisa que acostumbraba, esta era otra diferente, una que no había visto… cargada de lujuria, tenía un placer escondido. Demonios ¿Cuán endemoniadamente bien podía verse ese hombre? Esa visión de él encima de ella era irresistible… desde ahí podía ver todos sus músculos y podría jurar que se veía algo mas en lo que no quería ni pensar. – Ranma… - él seguía sin decir nada y ella empezó a moverse intentando salir de su fuerte agarre, de pronto sintió una protuberancia en su bajo vientre y dejo de moverse.  
-Demonios Akane no te mueves de ese modo… - su voz sonaba ronca, entrecerró los ojos y ella no podía con él asombro.

¿Estaba excitado? En algún momento aquel simple accidente comenzó a convertirse en algo mucho más íntimo y lo peor de todo es que empezaba a gustarle… sentía escalofríos recorriéndola que terminaban en la parte más sensible de su cuerpo… causándole un delicioso tormento. Sintió como sus pezones empezaban a hincharse e hizo todo lo posible por no soltar lo que parecía ser un suave gemido. Tenía que salirse de esa situación, y lo más pronto posible.

-Ranma… quítate… - su voz sonó débil, lo pronunciaba mecánicamente porque eso era lo que menos quería, el acerco su boca a su oído.  
-¿En verdad… quieres que me quite? - cada palabra que pronunciaba lentamente le causaban mas escalofríos y hacia que se le erizaran los vellos, la sensación de su aliento caliente chocando en su oído hizo que cerrara los ojos, sin previo aviso Ranma dio unos suaves besitos en su oído y por ultimo relamió el ovulo de la oreja, causándola esas deliciosas convulsiones que recorrían todo su cuerpo y terminaban chocando en su sexo haciéndole sentir sensación que nunca había tenido.  
-Yo… - lo único que dijo termino perdiendo en un susurro que parecía un ronroneo. Ranma empezó a deslizar su mano áspera por su brazo lentamente mientras iba dejando pequeños besitos desde su oreja hasta su cuello. La sensación era deliciosa y cada vez sentía su sexo más caliente, él volvió a su oído para seguirle hablando.  
-Vamos… disfrútalo… Akane… disfrútalo… - cada vez se sentía más pérdida, él se disponía a apoderarse de su boca cuando millones de pensamientos explotaron en su cabeza. ¿Qué lo disfrutara? Eso haría.

De algún modo se las ingenio para voltearlos a ambos quedando ella encima de él, antes incluso de que Ranma reaccionara aprovecho para enrollarse la toalla lo mejor que pudo y así no se le viera los senos. Él parecía sorprendido… ella puso una sonrisa sensual y deslizo su mano por todo su pecho, a él parecía gustarle la sensación ya que entrecerraba los ojos y suspiraba, ella se restregó un poco sobre él e hizo un leve movimiento de caderas que termino de excitar a Ranma, lentamente ella dirigió su boca hasta su odio y le dijo suavemente.  
-Espero que hayas disfrutado… pues es lo único que conseguirás. – se reprimió el idiota para sí misma y sin pensarlo dos veces se aparto de él, sin fijarse siquiera en lo caliente y excitado que lo había dejado. Completamente aturdido reacciono un minuto después cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente solo… ¿Pero qué demonios? Estaba claro que había llegado más allá del límite que se había propuesto pero a ella parecía gustarle, pero ¡mierda! Había hecho aquello y ahora estaba muy caliente… siempre llegaba a un punto en el que no pensaba y ahora, que era consiente… no sabría con qué cara la vería. Ella debía odiarlo.

* * *

Akane se encerró en la habitación de ella y de Ukyo con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho y muchas emociones revoloteando, se sentía furiosa pero todavía seguía muy excitada. ¡Joder! Tenía que llegar a ese punto para darse cuenta de cuánto lo deseaba… ya no tenía 16 años, ahora era más adulta, pero por lo visto eso él lo supero antes de llegar a su edad actual. Suspiro tristemente mientras sentía como el dolor volvía a inundarla completamente. Imágenes que no deseaba imaginar se colaron en su cabeza y se sintió atormentada.

Rápidamente se cambio y salió de la cabaña corriendo para no toparse con él. Si el sábado lo había evitado, hoy lo había ignorado completamente, siempre que se acercaba se alejaba incluso mucho antes de que llegara, paso todo el día seria y no hablo mucho. Todos lo notaron… Ranma también estaba muy serio, nadie quería preguntar nada. En la tarde ya todos habían guardado sus cosas ya que partían ese mismo domingo bien entrada la tarde devuelta a Nerima.

El trayecto fue igual, al llegar a la estación de Nerima Ryoga y Ukyo se despidieron rápidamente y se fueron juntos para después cada quien irse a sus casas. Todo estaba tan tenso que Ranma voluntariamente se fue con Nabiki y Kuno en su carro, mientras que Akane se fue con los demás. Al llegar a la casa sacaron las maletas de los carros y Akane subió directo a su habitación. Ya era completamente de noche y todo seguía igual.

-No puedo creerlo, todo comenzó tan bien y ahora el ambiente esta incluso mucho peor que antes. – le comento Kasumi a Tofu mientras se tomaban un té en el comedor.  
-Si, algo ocurrió, los dos están iguales.  
-No me gusta verlos así…  
-A nadie amor… - oyeron que sonó el timbre.  
-¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora? – dijo Kasumi mientras se levantaba.  
-Yo te acompaño. – Kasumi y Tofu se dirigieron a la puerta. Cuando llegaron Kasumi abrió y se encontró con un apuesto muchacho, mucho más alto que ella, era rubio y tenía una sonrisa amable. Aunque hablaba muy bien su idioma tenía un acento diferente.

-Buenas noches, estoy buscando a Akane Tendo. Sé que esta es su casa… imagino que usted debe ser una de sus hermanas.  
-Buenas noches… - respondió Kasumi algo sorprendida. – disculpe pero usted…  
-Oh, lo siento… mi nombre es Tom, Tom Miller. No quería ser maleducado. – dijo por ultimo terminando con la amable sonrisa… ¿Pero quién era aquel joven?

Continuara!

* * *

**_Buenooooo jajajjaa al fin publicooo xD disculpen los posibles errores u.u !! saben pensaba responderles sus coments por aquiii pero jajaja vaya en verdad tenia tiempo sin publicar y realmente no se cuales son nuevos o si hay nuevos jajaja asi que lo hare apartir del prox cap :P!! Saben que cualquier duda, comentario o sugerenciaa ps soy todaa oidoss xD jajajaja _^^  
**

_**No se me ha olvidadoo recuerdo que les dije que les podria dar una avances... juju!!! ps ya se imaginan de quien se trata este nuevo personajee??? jajajaja ya lo he mencionadooo :P sera de ayuda pero pondra las cosas un poco dificilesss jum xD!! dentro de poco empezaran a ir apareciendo mas cosas y ps la arpia tambien u.u jajajaja!!**_

_**Obviamente se dieron cuenta que las cosas estuvieron un poco subiditas de tono en este cap (6) jajajajajaja xD dejenme decirles q me encanta escribir escenas así muahaha y puede que sigan y las aumente de tonoo perooo ustedes me diran no??? les gustan?? :O ahora Akane y Ranma son mas grandes y creo que no hay mucho q decir al respectoo (6) juajaja XD Akane se hace la dificil pero le cuestaa a que no??? xD**_

_**Bueno, repito lo que dije arriba, este es el cap mas largo que he escritoo de la historiaaa xD por los menos en word es largoo O.o!! jaja esperoo q no se cansen leyendolooo xD intentare no hacerlos tan largos u.u' jjumm jajajaja, de nuevo disculpen los posibles errores y ps esperoo que esten muy bienn!!! Yo ando super feliz cumplii años el viernes y ahora disfrutoo de los dulces Seventeen jajajajaja!!**_

_**Muchos besitosss a todasss!! q esten super, cuidense!!  
Att: Veroo**_

**Por supuestoo ningun de los personjes me pertenecen!!! :P jajaja n.n**


	8. Capitulo 7: Sombras

**Capitulo 7: Sombras**

Tom seguía parado en la entrada esperando una respuesta, pero Kasumi seguía sin decir nada. ¿Cómo sabía ella que él decía la verdad?

-Tofu, por favor quédate acompañando al Sr. Tom mientras yo voy a buscar a Akane. – no le quedaba otra alternativa… quizás si fuera más temprano lo hubiera invitado a pasar pero era algo tarde y tenía que cerciorarse.  
-Las espero aquí. – respondió Tofu quien tampoco dejaba de ver al joven, no se encontraba en estado de alerta pero parecía intrigado por la presencia del susodicho. Kasumi subió las escaleras lo más deprisa que pudo y toco la puerta de Akane.  
-¿Quién toca? – se oyó del otro lado.  
-Soy yo hermana, hay alguien que pregunta por ti en la entrada. – Se oyeron algunos movimientos provenientes del cuarto y en unos instantes Kasumi tuvo frente a ella a su hermana quien parecía muy extrañada y podría jurar que estaba algo pálida.

Bajaron las escaleras y pronto estuvieron en la entrada… para ese momento la mayoría de la familia había bajado a ver que sucedía cuando oyeron a Kasumi.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Ranma quien acaba de salir de su cuarto.  
-Alguien está buscando a Akane. – respondió Nabiki completamente atenta a la escena que se desarrollaba en la entrada.

Lo que nadie se esperaba era la confianza que tenían ambos. Akane al principio parecía muy sorprendida, el apuesto chico al verla esbozo una sonrisa aun mayor, mucho más cálida, sus ojos parecían llenos de ternura, cariño. Se acerco sin pensarlo dos veces.

- My sweet love… por fin te encuentro. – dijo Tom mientras le daba un cálido abrazo el cual Akane correspondió después de salir del asombro, con una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Pensé que te habías ido a tu país.  
-Fui… pero tuve que regresar… - todos veían la escena completamente atónitos, en especial un par de ojos azul-grisáceos que no salían de su asombro.

Apenas oyó lo que le dijo a Akane y vio como la abrazaba algo dentro de él se prendió… si no hubiera sido porque Nabiki lo detuvo con algo de dificultad ya tuviera clavado su puño en el rostro del tipo ese. El extraño parecía susurrarle algo y estaba casi seguro que Akane estaba algo sonrojada. Los celos no se comparaban en nada con lo que sentía en ese momento.

-¿Tienes donde quedarte? – le pregunto Akane después del abrazo.  
-Acabo de llegar y lo primero que hice fue venir hasta tu casa… realmente no pensé en eso. – dijo riendo mientras ella parecía reprenderlo sin estar realmente disgustada.  
-¿Por qué será que no me extraña de ti? – por un momento se había olvidado de la presencia de los demás y cuando volvió en si se fijo que todos la estaban observando. Completamente sonrojada presento a su amigo.

-Discúlpenme… - dijo con una risita nerviosa. – él es Tom Miller, un amigo. Tom ellos son… - y hizo la presentación correspondiente con todos. Ranma no dijo nada se limito a dar una especiE de gruñido, aceptación o algo por el estilo que fue percibida por todos.  
-Escuche que no tienes donde quedarte… ¿es cierto? – pregunto Kasumi amablemente.  
-Si Sra. Kasumi, a veces no pienso muy bien lo que hago… - respondió con cortesía bromeando mientras Akane movía la cabeza de un lado a otro desaprobando aquello.

-Oh por favor… no me digas Sra. solo dime Kasumi – dijo con una sonrisa. – Y si no tienes donde quedarte, podrías hospedarte aquí si así lo deseas. – le ofreció amablemente, algo normal en ella y lo que Ranma se temía que haría…  
-Muchas gracias, eres muy amable Kasumi, y estaré muy agradecido de quedarme con ustedes. – sin mucho preámbulo todos entraron a la casa, Kasumi junto con Akane lo acompañaron a una pequeña habitación tipo estudio que tenían llena de objetos y cosas guardadas.  
-Es pequeña y esta atestada de cosas que guardamos pero tiene el espacio suficiente para un futon.  
-Muchas gracias Kasumi.  
-Bueno… se hace tarde, creo que es hora de acostarnos. – Por lo visto ambos se conocían bastante pero ya era tarde para andar con alborotos.  
-Si Kasumi… tienes razón. – Dijo Akane.  
-Buenas noches a las dos, y gracias por todo de nuevo.  
-No te preocupes. – dijo Kasumi quien salió de la habitación y espero a Akane afuera, hasta ella que no tenía ninguna habilidad para esas cosas podía sentir el aura de Ranma por toda la casa.  
-Bueno… nos vemos mañana Tom, que descanses. – antes de salir Tom la tomo de la mano e hizo que se volteara.  
-Espero que te des cuenta porque volví. – Luego la soltó, espero a que saliera y cerró la puerta.

Toda la familia había perdido el sueño por completo con la reciente llegada de su invitado, nadie sabía quién era pero era notorio para todos que era bastante cercano de Akane. Cuando Kasumi y ella llegaron a las escaleras pudieron ver a todos esperándolas.

-¿Y bien? – dijo Nabiki muy interesada y con una sonrisa picara, no perdía ninguna oportunidad para hacer sonrojar a su hermanita.  
-Nabiki, es un amigo.  
-Un muy buen amigo tuyo por lo visto.  
-Bueno, mejor nos vamos todos a dormir, es algo tarde. – La llegada del nuevo visitante había causado bastante conmoción.

Todos empezaron a retirarse, él ultimo en irse fue Ranma quien no podía dejar de ver hacia el pasillo que conducía al cuarto donde se encontraba el amiguito de Akane. Para él sería imposible dormir esa noche.

Al día siguiente.

El ambiente en la casa estaba animado, el visitante era para sorpresa de todos bastante divertido y muy hablador.

-¿Pero a la final pudiste salirte del asunto?  
-Quieres que te eche el cuento divertido o que te diga la verdad.  
-¿Así que son puras mentiras? – le pregunto Nabiki riendo, esperando una respuesta.  
-No, para nada Nabiki… es solo que siempre he pensando que el final es muy aburrido.  
-Entonces mejor sigue con la parte divertida. – dijo riendo.  
-Eso es trampa... si no dices lo que ocurrió en verdad te arruino el cuento yo- le dijo Akane en broma y a Tom no le quedo otra que decir la verdad.  
-Gracias a la aburrida de Akane Tendo, tendré que decirte la aburrida verdad… me atraparon y tuve que pagar la multa.  
-¡Demonios! Lo sabia… no podía ser tan bueno. – termino Nabiki entre risas burlándose de él.  
-¿Ves? Siempre arruinas mis cuentos.  
-Quien te manda a alterar la realidad siempre, niñito. – para ninguno pasaba desapercibido la confianza entre ambos.  
-¿Qué no se les hace tarde para ir a la universidad? – pregunto Kasumi.  
-¡Joder! Kuno me va a dejar si tardo más tiempo.** –** Nabiki salió disparada.

-¿Y tu Ranma? ¿No vas a la universidad…? – Y fue un error haberle dicho aquello, la mirada asesina que Ranma le dirigió a Kasumi era capaz de matar a cualquiera.

-Estoy esperando a Akane, no se vaya a perder…  
-No te preocupes, sé muy bien el camino. – Le dijo Akane tajante, Ranma gruño, demonios se le acababan las excusas… o se la llevaba con él o se quedaba con ella, pero primero muerto antes que dejarla con ese idiota de Tom Miller.

-Akane, pero ya que Ranma tiene que ir, aprovecha y vete con él. – de algún modo tenía que ayudar a Ranma, si no le caería a golpes a Tom en cualquier momento. - ¿No comenzabas hoy?

-Si Kasumi, pero apenas es el primer día y puedo faltar… - la ira subía de nivel a cada segundo ¿Iba a faltar a su primer día por ese imbécil?

-Nada de eso Akane, entiendo que tienes visita pero el Sr. Tom puede entender ¿no es así? – Kasumi veía a Tom con los ojos entrecerrados… que se atreviera a decir lo contrario.

-Por supuesto, Akane no puedes faltar… y más aún si vas a comenzar con medicina.

-Sí, lo sé… - le lanzo su mirada más mortífera mientras se paraba. – Y… ¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer tú?

-Puede que comience buscando un trabajo… y donde quedarme.

-¿Te vas a quedar? – Pregunto Akane sorprendida.  
-Si, por ahora… - la miro significativamente hasta que ella desvió la mirada y siguió comiendo. (Por ahora… por ahora digo yo que vas a seguir aquí) Ranma se paro y salió sin despedirse, Tom lo había ignorado desde que había llegado y era mejor para él, el tipo ese no quería meterse en problemas con Ranma Saotome.

Mientras caminaban hacia la estación, ninguno de los dos había dicho nada, Akane podía sentir el ánimo de Ranma y estaba realmente molesto, temía que en cualquier momento se parara y empezara a gritarle.

-¿Quién será el próximo en aparecer? – Akane volteo a verlo confundida (¿Pero qué le pasa?)

-¿Ah que te refieres?

-Es evidente que no solo estuviste viajando estos tres años ¿No? ¿Cuántos Tom Miller dejaste en el camino? – Lo último lo dijo de la manera más hostil que pudo. Akane se detuvo y se volteo a enfrentarlo molesta.

-No sé qué demonios te traes Ranma Saotome, pero te agradezco que nunca, jamás, vuelvas a decir algo así. No eres quien para reclamar nada.

-¿Así que ahora te ofendes?

-¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Ah? ¿Cuál es el problema de que aparezca un Tom Miller a buscarme? ¿Qué te interesa cuantos como él conocí en los últimos tres años? – Ranma gruño furioso y se acerco a ella quedando solo a unos centímetros de separación.

-Mi problema es que no soporto ver a nadie cerca de ti, y más aun cuando se nota que el imbécil que se te acerca está interesado en ti. – Akane se echo rápidamente hacia atrás pero Ranma la agarro y la atrajo nuevamente hacia él, sujetándola de modo que no pudiera ni moverse.

-¿Acaso estas celoso Ranma? ¿Eres tan egoísta que no me puedes ver haciendo mi vida en paz? Tom Miller estuvo ahí cuando sentía que mi mundo se destruía, ese imbécil de Tom Miller como tú le dices es lo único bueno que he tenido en mucho tiempo y que a ti te moleste verlo alrededor de mi me da igual… - él simplemente la observo durante todo un minuto sin decir nada, luego la soltó pero no se movió ni un segundo, Akane pensó por un momento que estaba enojado pero su expresión había cambiado por completo… no tenía ni idea de que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos, su rostro era inexpresivo.

-¿Tanto mal te hice? ¿Tanto daño te cause?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Akane… yo puede estar ahí, sabes que siempre he estado ahí.

-Para Ranma… son cosas de las que no quiero hablar.

-Ya lo sé… nunca hablas de nada.

-Pues es que no hay de qué. – Akane siguió caminando nerviosa… algo que era tan fácil de esconder para ella, era una tarea difícil delante de él. Ranma la observo unos segundos y siguió caminando.

Ella lo siguió sin decir nada y tomaron el tres hacia la universidad. Una vez allá Akane se alejo de Ranma lo más que pudo e intento comenzar su día bien sin pensar en nada más.

* * *

Ranma termino las clases mucho antes que Akane… no quería irse sin ella pero le faltaban por lo menos tres horas más de clase. Se fue a tomar algo en la cafetería de la universidad. Cuando salieron los de medicina Ranma estaba esperándola en la entrada de la facultad.

-Fue un placer conocerte Akane… nos vemos mañana.

-Lo mismo digo chicas… adiós. – Akane se detuvo un momento y suspiro… estuvo complicado… pero a la final le fue bien. Sintió que algo le jalaba la ropa y se voltio para encontrarse con un niño, parecía un niño de la calle, estaba sucio y con la ropa algo descuidada.

-Disculpe señorita… pero esto es para usted – le extendió una hoja doblada.

-¿Para mí? Creo que estas equivocado pequeño. – Le sonrió e iba a darse la vuelta pero seguía insistiendo.

-No señorita, estoy seguro que es para usted, es de una amiga suya.

-¿Amiga? – Ya empezaba a intrigarle.

-Me dijo que le dijera esto: ¿Lo sientes? El abandono, el dolor, saber que no eres lo suficientemente buena… ¿Dime… lo sientes? ¿Qué se siente? – Akane sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo… esas palabras… le arranco la hoja doblada de la mano y sin abrirla la miro por delante y por detrás.

-¿Quién te dio...? – El niño se había ido. Con las manos algo temblorosas desdoblo la hoja.

_Nunca volverá a ser igual, jure que me encargaría de ello._

No decía mas nada, pero era suficiente para saber de quién se trataba… su infierno no acabaría jamás… y en lo único que Akane pensaba era que nunca debió haber vuelto.

-¿Akane qué ocurre? – antes de que hablara lo había oído llegar, guardo la carta muy discretamente y se dio la vuelta hacia él. – Creí verte con alguien… ¿era un niño?

-Y dime ¿Qué haría un niño aquí? Bueno, es hora de irnos. – comenzó a caminar apresuradamente, era mejor cambiar el tema de inmediato, horita su cabeza era un caos.

* * *

-Hola Kasumi ¿Dónde está Tom?

-Salió poco después de que ustedes se fueran a clases. Y no ha regresado.

-¿En serio? Qué extraño… - Akane no dijo más nada y fue a su habitación… necesitaba hablar con Tom. Ranma estaba en el pasillo pero estaba escuchando todo… mejor que no estuviera. Necesitaba descubrir que había ocurrido hoy con ese niño… estaba seguro, como cosa extraña ella le ocultaba algo más. Aunque… pensándolo bien, no hacía nada con intentar hablar con Akane, ella no le diría absolutamente nada… recordaba al niño parecía un niño de la calle, por su aspecto… había visto su cara y la ropa que tenia, de lejos, con eso era más que suficiente para encontrarlo. Y solo había un lugar donde encontrar a esa clase de niños en Nerima.

-Kasumi tengo que salir… nos vemos mas tarde.

-Esta… bien. – pero salió tan rápido que ni siquiera le dio chance de terminar la oración. – todo el mundo siempre tiene algo que hacer.

Akane no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido hoy, estaba un 90% segura sobre quien le mandaba la nota pero… ¿A que quería llegar? Todo era extraño… desde que llego esperaba encontrar a esa persona pero… nada estaba como ella pensaba y ahora esto… nada bueno podía esperar. Oyó un sonido y alguien toco la puerta.

-Pasa…

-Hola querida.

-Tom – le sonrió y le señalo la silla que estaba en frente de la cama para que se sentara. - ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?

-Aquello y lo otro… buscando empleo…

-¿Y qué tal?

-Pues conseguí. – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Claro… todo se trata del encanto natural

-Por supuesto… siempre lo has sabido… niña mala, siempre con tus sarcasmos – dijo mientras reía.

-Se trata del encanto natural. – Tom rio con más energía y mientras reía se sentó al lado de ella en la cama, y le agarro unos mechones de cabello.

-El tuyo es más que encanto natural _cherère_

-Vaya… el seductor infalible Tom Miller al ataque. – dijo burlándose pero no paso desapercibido para él que ella se cambio a la silla que había ocupado antes.

-Tus evasivas son casi perfectas.

-Tom…

-Bueno, no he venido a hablarte de eso. – suspiro y casi de inmediato volvió su sonrisa agradable al rostro. – Ya era hora de que conociera al cretino… hice hasta lo imposible por ignorarlo pero resultaba cada vez más difícil.

-No quiero hablar de Ranma, realmente no quiero hablar sobre nada importante en este momento.

-¿Qué tienes?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tienes esa mirada, como si algo te molestara…

-Oh Tom, siempre la tengo.

-No Akane – dijo mientras le sonreía de manera diferente, como si estuviera consolando a un niño. – Esta es diferente… es la mirada que tienes siempre que recuerdas porque te fuiste. – Akane desvió la mirada y no dijo nada.

-No tienes que quitarme la mirada, te conozco… dime que sucedió.

-Nada… solo tuve un día agitado.

-Solo estuviste en clase, y sé que algo ocurrió.

-Ya te dije que…

-Akane Tendo. – no quería mostrarle la nota pero… Tom Miller era el único que sabía por lo que había pasado, sabia de su dolor, ella le había contado todo incluso de quien se trataba… para eso había tardado por lo menos dos años, pero sin embargo, solo ella y nadie más que ella sabia el motivo de porque se había ido.

-Lee… - le dio la nota. Tom la leyó rápidamente y pasaron unos segundos antes de que la viera.

-Se trata de ella.

-Es lo que pienso, pero no sé porque…

-Imagino que esperabas verla al llegar aquí.

-Sinceramente…

-Akane, no sé qué decir, pero… si ella vuelve es por lo mismo y aunque realmente no se qué fue lo que realmente sucedió… – tomo una pausa y la miro significativamente, ella desvió la mirada y él continuo luego de unos instantes. - … esa mujer no quiere dejarte en paz, y Ranma Saotome no merece la pena de tu sufrimiento. – él tenía razón pero había cosas que ni ella comprendía y la principal era que, muy en el fondo sabía que Ranma Saotome seguía en ella. Los dos se quedaron callados unos minutos, ella no sabía que decir y él estaba esperando una respuesta.

-Ya veo… no puedo creerlo Akane.

-¿Qué no puedes creer? – estaba confundida… Tom la miraba con algo de amargura pero más que eso con decepción.

-¿Lo recuerdas no? Tres años en los que la pasaste de lo peor… y no puedo creer que sigas sintiendo algo por él.

-Eso es… es… tu sabes que no Tom…

-No mientas Akane, no a mi… - se paro y salió de la habitación, ella iba a seguirlo pero simplemente no pudo pararse de su cama…

Media hora después bajo y oyó como si alguien estuviera discutiendo.

-Cálmate Nabiki…

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme Kasumi? ¿¡Que se ha creído ella!? Volver así… pensar que seguiría dominándolo… y sobre todo tratarme así, después de la manera tan horrible en la que se comporto ¿Es que acaso todos los fantasmas de Nerima piensan regresar?

-¿Qué sucede? – dijo Akane, encontrando a una Nabiki muy molesta.

-Es que Nabiki está un poco alterada… y no entiend…

-¿Entender? ¡Kasumi no puedes ser tan ingenua! ¿Qué me ocurre? Pues a la muy hipócrita y cretina de Kodachi Tatewaki se le ocurrió volver.

-¿Kodachi…? – como podía haberla olvidado… ella… ¿En Nerima…? Seria…

Mientras Nabiki seguía despotricando contra Kodachi, Akane fue a su habitación tomo su bolso y luego salió de la casa, tenía que hablar con ella… era lo que menos deseaba pero... en esos momentos Kodachi podía resolver muchas dudas.

* * *

Ranma seguía buscando al niño, estaba caminando por los callejones donde se escondían todos esos pequeños rufianes y los que no tenían a donde más ir. Vio a un grupo de niños concentrados en un círculo y se acerco.

-Miren lo que tenemos aquí… al gallina de Yoshiko le dieron dinero… y no quiere compartirlo. – unos muchachos grandes estaban empujando de un lado a otro a un niño que parecía aterrado.

-¡Eso es mío! ¡Devuélvemelo! – dijo el niño con la voz temblorosa.

-Llora gallina… llora…

-Devuélvele su dinero – dijo Ranma con la voz seca.

-Por qué lo dice q… - el muchacho abusivo se voltio y al ver a Ranma se quedo callado.

-Porque yo lo digo… gallina. – dijo y le dio un empujón suave por el hombro para asustarlo. El muchacho tiro el dinero en el suelo y salió corriendo con su banda. El niño se apresuro a agarrar su dinero y con un apenas audible "Gracias" se dispuso a marcharse. – Espera… - Ranma lo detuvo y le dio la vuelta para verlo. Para su magnífica suerte al verlo y verle la ropa, tenía ante él al niño que le había hablado a Akane.

-Yo no he hecho nada señor… - dijo asustado.

-Tranquilo… no te voy a hacer nada, necesito preguntarte algo… ¿Quieres un helado?

-Claro. – dijo el niño menos asustado y más feliz.

Ranma lo saco de ahí para hablar. Luego de comprarle el helado. Se sentaron juntos en un banco.

-Bien… ¿Te gusta?

-Si señor… gracias.

-Me alegro… sabes Yoshiko, quería preguntarte algo.

-Bueno… pregunte señor.

-Es que… tu hoy le diste una carta a una mujer, muy linda, en la universid…

-¡Ah sí! La señorita de larga cabellera.

-Bien, es bueno que te acuerdes…

-Pero no era una carta señor… era una hoja doblada por la mitad y aunque no la leí por su tamaño parecía una nota.

-¿No sabes que decía?

-No señor… si quería ganarme el dinero no podía abrirla…

-Ya veo… -(¡Demonios! Tenía la esperanza de que supiera que decía…) aunque… - pero… ¿Y quién se la envió a esa señorita?

-¿Quién? No lo sé señor… estaba cubierta con… unos trapos no sé…

-¿Cubierta? Ósea que era una mujer.

-Si… era una mujer, me dijo que le entregara la carta a la señorita de la universidad y si lo hacía me iba a pagar.

-Pero… no pudiste ver más nada… ¿Qué ropa tenia? ¿Adónde se dirigía? ¿Un nombre? ¿Algo?

-No señor… estaba tapada con la manta esa… pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Había un auto esperándola, y pude ver al chofer… y aunque no vi muy bien su cara porque estaba algo lejos… hubo un momento que el chofer vio hacia donde nosotros estábamos y su cara brillo… como si tuviera unas granes…

-Gafas… - completo Ranma. – Bueno gracias Yoshiko y ya sabes que no puedes dejarte intimidar.

-¡Si señor! ¡Gracias! – Ranma se paro y empezó a alejarse… no le había dicho mucho pero algo es algo… y esa persona que le mando la nota debe conocer a Akane… Ranma escucho unos gritos…

-¡Señor! ¡Espere! – el niño se detuvo jadeando. – Por poco lo olvidaba… iba a quedármelo pero veo que usted lo necesita más, además me ayudo… tome. – Ranma tomo lo que el niño le ofrecía y sin decir más salió corriendo… mientras lo veía partir por unos segundos olvido que le había dado algo, entonces abrió la mano y lo vio, era una… pulsera.

Parecía una pulsera cualquiera, era pequeña y delgada pero… esa pulsera le recordaba algo, era extraño, ese sentimiento, de que por fin después de tanto tiempo empezaban a aparecer todas las piezas… algo le decía que esa pulsera era importante, le recordaba a algo pero… por alguna razón no recordaba… nada.

Continuara.

* * *

Bueno al fin publicoo despues de tanto tiempo!! Disculpen la tardanza y realmente... no se me ocurre mucho que decir jajaja!! Espero que les guste y en lo mas pronto que pueda subo el otroo!! Dejen sus comentarios!! Bienvenidos quienes hayan comenzado a leerla y ps muchos besoss! Cuidense jejeje


	9. Capitulo 8: Hechos inesperados

**Capitulo 8: Hechos… inesperados.**

El taxi se detuvo en frente de la mansión Tatewaki, antes de pensar siquiera que iba a hacer ya el taxi se había marchado… esto sin duda fue una mala idea. ¿Qué pensaba? Que Kodachi le iba a responder todo lo que le preguntara… que tonta.

Dio media vuelta y empezó a irse, unas cuantas cuadras más allá de la mansión Tatewaki, se detuvo mientras veía como un pétalo de rosa negro caía delante de ella… al voltearse la vio, parada en frente de ella, oliendo una de sus odiosas rosas.

-Vaya… vaya… pero miren nada mas quien volvió a Nerima. – dijo mientras se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa malévola.

-Kodachi. – dijo Akane secamente y con su expresión gélida.  
-Pequeña… ¿Pero que le ocurrió a tu corto cabello? He de decirte que me encanta como luce ahora…  
-Deja la idiotez Kodachi.  
-Estamos de malas entonces… bien ¿Qué se te ofrece? – dijo indiferente.  
-No puedo creer que hayas regresado…  
-Oh no querida, yo realmente no comprendo porque regresaste tú. – Akane puso su cara aun más inexpresiva y se contuvo para no decirle unas cinco o seis cosas que estaban rondando por su cabeza.  
-Dime Kodachi… ¿El remordimiento fue tan fuerte que tuviste que regresar para remendar todo lo que hiciste?  
-Akane no me arrepiento absolutamente de nada querida… solo me arrepiento de una cosa. – Su sonrisa desapareció por completo de su rostro. En un instante estuvo en frente de Akane y dijo. – El no haberte matado cuando tuve la oportunidad… - intento cortarla con una daga que había sacado de quien sabe donde pero Akane la esquivo y se echo rápidamente para atrás… con la mala suerte de tropezar con una piedra, Kodachi aprovecho el momento para hacerle un corte profundo en el brazo, al estar tan cerca Akane le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago para alejarla y Kodachi soltó el cuchillo. Akane se paro rápidamente maldiciendo a la estúpida piedra, Kodachi estaba arrodillada y se paro apenas recupero el aire por el golpe.  
-Akane Tendo… ojala te pudras… ¡te odio! - Kodachi intento recuperar el cuchillo pero Akane se movió más rápido y lo agarro antes.  
-Acércate un poco mas y la que va a tener una herida mucho peor vas a ser tú. – Kodachi se alejo mientras Akane la amenazaba con el cuchillo. – Ahora dime… ¿Dónde está ella? – Kodachi empezó a reírse como loca.  
-¿Te está buscando a ti también? – dijo entre risas.  
-Que quieres decir… como que si me está buscando a mí también. – Kodachi dejo de reírse pero la seguía observando con esa sonrisa demente suya. - ¡Responde! – Akane se acerco rápidamente hacia ella y movió el cuchillo como si fuera a apuñalarla… realmente no quería hacerle daño, no era tan enferma como Kodachi, quien se alejo de Akane.  
-Esa desgraciada no va a descansar hasta sacarte de su camino… y ahora que volviste yo tampoco voy a desistir.  
-Se supone que tú estabas con esa desgraciada.  
-Que tonta eres… yo nunca estuve con ella. Pero es momento de encargarme de todo lo que me estorba comenzando por ella y… terminando por ti…

-Entonces por qué no te encargaste de ella antes… ¿Por qué te fuiste tú también de Nerima? Que fue lo que le ocurrió a la "gran Kodachi" para tener que irse…  
-Cuida tu espalda Akane Tendo, no sabes con que sorpresa puedes encontrarte. – lanzo algo al suelo y entre una nube de humo y pétalos negros… Kodachi desapareció.

Observo por unos minutos pero no había rastro de Kodachi. ¡Demonios! no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le dolía la cortada hasta que Kodachi hubo desaparecido, era más profunda de lo que había imaginado, con la daga en la mano dio media vuelta y empezó a correr pendiente de todo en su entorno.

¡Maldita sea! Ahora también sumado a todo lo demás resulta que va a tener a la demente de Kodachi intentando matarla. Cuando Akane volvió a Nerima le sorprendió no encontrarlas a ninguna de las dos por ahí… sabia que algo había sucedido; ellas habían tenido la oportunidad durante los tres años de su ausencia de quitarle lo que más quería… pero entonces ¿Por qué no estaban ellas en Nerima?

(Algo ocurrió después de que me marche… y ahora que decidí volver e intentar comenzar mi vida de nuevo ellas vuelven también…) Su brazo seguía palpitando cada vez más por el dolor. Al llegar a la casa se detuvo… le dolía bastante la herida pero si entraba así iba a alarmar a todos, cuando iba a dar media vuelta sintió que su mirada empezaba a nublarse… (No, por favor… no quiero desmayarme…) pero sin poder evitarlo sintió como se iba la fuerza en sus piernas, y lo último que escucho antes de perder el conocimiento fue a alguien gritando su nombre.

* * *

Al despertar, intento moverse muy rápido pero se detuvo al sentir una punzada en su brazo… volteo la mirada y estaba vendado. (Pero… ¿Dónde estoy?) Presto más atención a su entorno y se dio cuenta de que estaba en un consultorio.

-Akane, veo que ya estas despierta.

-Tofu… pero que…

-Ranma te trajo.

-Claro… - él fue quien grito su nombre antes de desmayarse.

-Ya revise tu herida, es un poco profunda, te tuve que coser unos 10 puntos. Vas a tener que tomar unos analgésicos por unos días para evitar un dolor constante, aunque no te preocupes, de todos modos estaré al pendiente en la casa. Y bueno… con mantener el vendaje limpio y que los puntos no se te abran, sanara muy rápido. Además se de excelentes medicamentos para evitar que quede una marca.

-Muchísimas gracias Tofu, te lo agradezco en serio.

-No hay de que Akane, me asuste bastante cuando Ranma llego tan sobresaltado y más aun al verte toda llena de sangre y desmayada…

-Si… puedo imaginarlo… - Tofu se quedo unos minutos viéndola significativamente a través de esos ojos tan sabios… sabia perfectamente que él esperaba que ella dijera algo, pero al notar que no pensaba decir nada, dejo de mirarla, definitivamente algo que siempre apreciaría en Tofu era su discreción.

-Ranma está afuera esperando, será mejor que vayas a verlos, el pobre estaba bastante alterado.

-Si… gracias de nuevo Tofu.

-No tienes que agradecerlo, nos vemos en la casa y… - Akane se detuvo antes de salir. – Ten mucho cuidado Akane. – Le dijo viéndola fijante y luego se voltio, él no era tonto, y además era un excelente medico. Sabía que algún tipo de cuchillo había sido el causante… cuidado si no sabía cual, Tofu era demasiado brillante como para admitirlo.

Cuando salió vio a Ranma sentado, apenas la vio se paró de inmediato y se acerco a ella.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho? ¿Qué te dijo Tofu?

-Sí, sí estoy bien, bueno Tofu me cerro la herida y ya no me duele tanto, además tomare analgésicos para el dolor.

-Me asuste demasiado cuando iba llegando a la casa y te vi llena de sangre y cayendo al suelo… cuando llegue a tu lado ya te habías desmayado. Ni siquiera entre a la casa a avisar, simplemente te tome en mis brazos y te traje aquí. – Akane no pudo hacer otra cosa que verlo, su voz, sus ojos… le demostraban genuina preocupación… no sabía si era que se sentía débil, o todavía seguía algo mareada pero las ganas que le entraron de abrazarlo fueron tan inesperadas como el hecho de que lo hiciera.

-Gracias Ranma. – le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

Y en ese instante, con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, lo olvido todo y solamente quiso quedarse así, detener ese momento y no dejar de abrazarlo. Ranma se sorprendió al principio, pero luego la rodeo tan bien con sus brazos y la apretó fuerte, no al punto de llegar a lastimarla, pero si lo suficientemente fuerte para que no se soltara. Se sentía tan bien… tenerla ahí, en sus brazos, dioses… como quería a esa mujer. Akane lo soltó y sintió que empezaba a sonrojarse… (Que tonta soy… creo que estaré vieja y seguiré sonrojándome por tu culpa.)

-Este… bueno, creo que deberíamos ir a la casa, si Tofu aviso, que es lo que imagino, deben estar preocupados.

-Sí, espera a que llame a un Taxi. – Ranma fue a pedir un Taxi, cuando regreso se sentaron a esperarlo.

-Cuando me trajiste… ¿corriste hasta aquí?

-Si, no estaba pensando muy claramente… solo quería llevarte para que te atendieran…

-Gracias de nuevo… - se sentía un poco apenada, no le gustaba sentirse débil, vulnerable.

-Akane… no tienes que agradecerlo, yo haría… haría cualquier cosa… - Sin poder evitarlo volteo a verlo y se topo con esos hermosos ojos azul-grisáceos y recordó algo que había pasado hace tiempo, bastante tiempo.

**Flash Back**

-¡Eres un Ranma Saotome!

-¡Y tú la persona más terca del mundo Akane Tendo! – Ranma esquivaba los golpes de una encolerizada Akane, mientras se burlaba de ella. – Y pensar que tendré que comer lo que prepares por el resto de mi vida… - dijo susurrando, pero lo suficientemente duro, y con toda la intención de que ella lo escuchara.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh! ¡Si así eres y solo llevo unos meses conociéndote… pues que lo sepa todo el mundo! ¡No pienso casarme! – Akane dio media vuelta y subió a su habitación.

-Ranma… eres un gran, gran estúpido. – le dijo Nabiki sin ni siquiera apartar la mirada de la revista que leía.

-Bueno Ranma… esta vez apoyo a mi hermana.

-¡Oh por favor Kasumi! ¿Tu? Sabes que no fue para tanto…

-Ranma esas no son excusas, a veces piensas que estas bromeando pero muchas de tus bromas lastiman a Akane.

-¿Lastimar a Akane? Si nadie puede ser más marimacho que ella. – dijo mientras se reía.

-Ranma, Ranma… ¿sabes algo futuro cuñadito? Algún día puede que despiertes y te des cuenta que Akane no está en tu vida, y en ese momento es cuando vas a recordar que, si fue para tanto… lo suficiente como para que no este. – Nabiki lo vio fijamente mientras decía cada palabra… al cabo de un instante volvió su atención a la revista como si nunca hubiera dicho nada. Ranma dejo de burlarse y la vio por un momento… luego simplemente salió al patio.

* * *

-El muy tarado… como se atreve… - Akane se acostó en su cama y echo un fuerte resoplido… cuando volvió a caer en sí, se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida. – demonios… - y con el inesperado sueño se había ido su amargura.

Escucho como si algo golpeara algún cristal… no le prestó mucha atención pero el sonido continúo. Se paró de la cama y vio todo a su alrededor hasta que se fijo que el ruido provenía de la ventana.

-¿Pero qué demonios…? – se acerco sigilosamente a la ventana y tomo algo con que pudiera defenderse… corrió poco a poco la cortina y se hecho un gran susto al terminar de correrla. -¿¡Pero qué haces ahí!

-Déjame entrar por favor.

-Ni lo sueñes.

-Vamos Akane… me estoy congelando. – (¿Por qué no podía resistirse a esos odiosos y manipuladores ojos). Soltó un suspiro y abrió la ventana.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Bueno yo… yo quería… - empezó a sonrojarse y a jugar con sus dedos.

-Habla ya Ranma… no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo. – esperaba que se disculpara, porque si no… iba a saber lo que era bueno…

-Es que…

-Ay no, si no piensas decir nada entonces vete… no quiero ver tu odiosa cara.

-¡Pero si lo que haces es hablar, hablar, quejarte y quejarte y no me dejas hablar!

-¿Y es que ahora piensas reclamarme? Mira Saotome sabes cómo son las cosas… primero vienes y me insultas, te burlas de mi… - Akane empezó a parlotear molesta y a echar chispas mientras se movía de un lado para otro.

-Lo siento. – Akane se paró de golpe al escuchar sus palabras y dejo de hablar.

-Jum… ojala lo dijeras en verdad… supongo que este es otro truco tuyo para luego hacerme molestar…

-No, yo realmente siento haberte hecho molestar tanto hace rato. – Akane lo vio y parecía bastante serio.

-Este bueno… no tienes porque disculparte, no tiene importancia.

-Claro que la tiene Akane.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Siempre que te hago enojar yo me divierto mucho, es cierto… - Akane soltó un gruñido, ya iba a responderle cuando Ranma la corto -… pero también desperdicio la oportunidad de observar algo tan hermoso como… - no continuo hablando y se sonrojo mucho mas.

Akane también se sonrojo bastante y espero a ver si terminaba de hablar… al ver que no decía nada se sintió algo desilusionada y dejo de mirarlo, pero incluso antes de que ella dijera algo él volvió a hablar.

-Como tu sonrisa. – Akane lo vio fijamente, esta era una de esas veces en las que no había burlas entre los dos, o intenciones de molestarse mutuamente… simplemente un momento donde todo parecía ser sincero.

-¿Mi… mi sonrisa? Pero de que hablas… es tan común como la de todos además, no creo que… que sea tan importante para ti… - empezó a balbucear nerviosa pero no pudo terminar lo que decía.

-Akane, yo haría… haría cualquier cosa por conseguir una sonrisa tuya…

**Fin del Flash Back**

Cuando cayó en la realidad se dio cuenta que no había apartado la mirada y él tampoco, y de algún lugar en su interior surgió la simple necesidad de… sonreír.

Y ahí estaba, contemplando la más hermosa sonrisa del mundo… pensó que había pasado mucho, pero mucho tiempo desde que la había visto con esa sonrisa en el rostro, es que era… tan particular, es de ese tipo de sonrisas que al verlas todas tus preocupaciones desaparecen, los problemas se borran por un momento de tu mente, y te llena de calidez. Pero en Akane… era como si todo su rostro se iluminara. El taxi llego, la sonrisa desapareció y todas las preocupaciones y problemas volvieron.

-El taxi… vamos a apresurarnos, quiero llegar a la casa.

-Por supuesto. – se montaron en el taxi y estuvieron callados por un momento.

-Akane… ¿Cómo te hiciste esa herida? – Akane se puso tensa y ni se atrevió a voltear a verlo.

-Este… es que… se acerco un ladrón, me quiso robar y como no me deje… me lastimo. – Ranma no dijo nada y ella seguía sin voltear a verlo. Demonios… él sabía que era mentira.

-Akane… puedes ocultarme muchas cosas, pero no te atrevas a ocultarme algo que pueda dañar tu salud. – el taxi llego y Ranma se bajo sin ni siquiera darle chance a responder, se acerco a su puerta y la abrió, mientras ella se bajaba él le pago al taxista. (Ya me dirás quien te hizo eso Akane, eso puedes jurarlo…)

Apenas entraron todos fueron a recibirlos, estaban bastante preocupados por Akane, luego de un buen rato de preguntas, y de sobrevivir a la segunda tanda de preguntas en la cena, pudo subir a su habitación al fin. Le dolía bastante el brazo pero lo mejor era no expresarlo… la pobre de Kasumi no sabía qué hacer para reconfortarla, Akane sonrió por esto… su hermana nunca cambiaria, y lo agradecía. Alguien toco a la puerta.

-Pase…

-Hola Akane

-Tom… - aunque justo en ese momento el brazo le molestaba bastante, intento sonreír como si nada.

-¿Te duele bastante no? No debí venir, deberías descansar…

-No, tranquilo, puedes quedarte ya me siento mucho mejor.

-¿Segura? Porque puedo…

-Segura.

-Está bien… bueno, venía a decirte que me voy.

-¿Qué? ¿Te vas de Nerima?

-No, no... Aun me veras por un buen tiempo, no es tan fácil desacerté de mi. – dijo en tono juguetón.

-¿Quién dijo que me quisiera deshacer de ti?

-Así me gusta.

-Bueno, pero ahora dime que vas a hacer.

-Voy a irme de la casa, me da vergüenza con tu familia. Aunque siempre les agradeceré su gran hospitalidad.

-Pero no es necesario…

-Oh, claro que sí, me parece un abuso permanecer más tiempo aquí siendo un estorbo. Además conseguí empleo.

-¿Tan pronto? Pero como pude olvidarlo…

-Lo sabes, es mi encanto. – dijo mientras sonreía.

-Ay ya cállate… - no pudo evitar reírse – y se serio, dime. ¿Dónde?

-Bueno trabajare donde Ukyo, Kasumi me dijo que fuera, que a lo mejor necesitaba a alguien y sé que es amiga de ustedes.

-Ukyo… ¡Oh por dios, Ukyo! Lo olvide por completo… yo me había ofrecido a ayudarla mientras encontraba a alguien más… que vergüenza.

-Tranquila Akane, no creo que tenga algún problema con eso.

-Sí, pero igual… lo olvide.

-Bueno, olvídate de eso, me hablo muy bien de ti así que no creo que este molesta.

-Si lo sé… y ¿entonces? Vas a trabajar ahí pero ¿Dónde te quedaras?

-Eso era lo otro que te iba a decir… también me voy a quedar donde Ukyo, tiene una habitación abajo desocupada y me dijo que podía quedarme…

-¡Tom Miller! Definitivamente eres un caso perdido… cuidado con lo que haces con tu jefa. – le dijo bromeando, pero sin ni siquiera imaginárselo Tom se acerco rápidamente a ella y en un instante lo tenía en frente.

-Tranquila… tu sabes con quien quiero hacer "cosas" realmente… - se fue acercando poco a poco…

-Tom…

* * *

Ranma estaba dando vueltas en su cuarto, pensando en lo que le había dicho Akane sobre su herida (¿Por qué no podía, por un momento, decirle la verdad?) se detuvo y salió de su habitación, iba a subir las escaleras pero prefirió ir al patio y entrar en su cuarto a la antigua… por la ventana. Así que sin tanto esfuerzo subió por el árbol y cuando se dispuso a tocar el vidrio se dio cuenta que no estaba sola… ¡El cretino de Tom Miller estaba con ella! Los dos parecían bastante entretenido hablando, y ella riéndose de lo que él decía (Que ganas tengo de partirle la cara…) Pero al cabo de unos segundos el ambiente cambio y él se acerco bastante a ella, le dijo algo, empezó a acercarse… ella se veía bastante nerviosa… por un momento quiso abrir la ventana, entrar, detenerlos y golpearlo en la cara pero… ¿Qué demonios pensaba? Que iba a lograr él entrando. Solo ocasionar una escena y hacer que ella se molestara más con él. No quería ver si la besaba o no, simplemente bajo del árbol y se alejo de ahí con un montón de sentimientos en los que ni siquiera quería pensar.

* * *

A pesar de que se puso bastante nerviosa por el acercamiento de Tom, en el último instante se alejo de él y se paró de la cama.

-Tom, yo…

-No, entiendo… bueno será mejor que me vaya. Ya lo sabes, mañana me iré a donde Ukyo. – sin voltear a verla, se paro y salió de la habitación.

Con el corazón algo acelerado se quedo parada viendo la puerta… sin saber porque tuvo el instinto de voltear hacia la ventana, pero no había nada. Se acerco y la abrió, miro el patio pero no había nada. ¿Qué esperaba encontrarse? Volvió a cerrarla y se acostó en su cama. Se sentía tan agotada… no quería seguir pensando en lo ocurrido con Kodachi, ni en lo que acaba de pasar con Tom… ni en nada mas, en un instante se quedo dormida.

Al día siguiente, bajo a desayunar y le extraño no ver a Tom.

-Buenos días. – todos le respondieron.

-¿Cómo sigues de tu brazo?

-Mejor Tofu.

-Sera mejor que te revise los puntos antes de que te vayas, recuerda que tienes que tomarte las pastillas que te recete.

-Está bien Tofu, muchas gracias. – Se sentó con todos los demás y continuaron charlando y comiendo.

-Esto… Kasumi. ¿Dónde está Tom?

-Oh… pensé que te había dicho que se iba a quedar donde Ukyo…

-Sí, si me lo dijo pero no pensé que se iba a ir tan pronto.

-Bueno, cuando desperté, ya él estaba despierto y con todo listo, aunque le insistí que se quedara a desayunar me dijo que agradecía toda la hospitalidad pero que prefería irse temprano.

-Mmm… ya veo. – Se sintió algo culpable… se fue sin despedirse, sabía que estaba molesto con ella. Prefirió no seguir hablando del tema y nadie pregunto mas nada, no pudo evitar voltear a ver a Ranma, quien parecía tan indiferente como si estuvieran hablando de una mosca…

Antes de irse, Tofu reviso su herida, al ver que todo estaba bien se tomo la pastilla y salió con Ranma rumbo a la universidad. Estaba demasiado callado, no es que tuvieran largas charlas pero siempre algo tenía que decirle… y su silencio e indiferencia era tal que parecía que caminara solo. Por más que quiso evitarlo no pudo dejar de sentirse ofendida y bueno, como ocultarlo… algo herida. (Aunque es mejor… prefiero que no me hables y sigas confundiéndome… además si para ignorar a una persona alguien es bueno, esa soy yo.) Y así ninguno de los dos dijo ni una sola palabra camino a la universidad, ni al separarse en la misma.

Al finalizar sus clases se dio cuenta de que no sabía el horario de Ranma y aparte no tenía ganas de esperarlo… (Si puedes ignorarme como lo hiciste hoy, supongo que no es ningún problema para ti que me vaya antes…)

Aunque no quería verla, ni seguir pensando tanto en ella, al salir, se dirigió a la escuela de medicina para irse juntos… pero se dio cuenta que varios de los que estudiaban con ella andaban por ahí en los pasillos del edificio. Se encontró con unas muchachas que, según lo que había visto en el primer día de ella en la universidad, ella conocía y al preguntarles supo que se había ido. No podía creerlo, para ellos irse juntos era una costumbre, así era en el instituto y… (Que estúpido soy… todavía engañándome. Despierta Saotome, las cosas son muy diferentes…) Mas molesto de lo que quería admitir se fue a la casa.

* * *

-¡Akane! Qué bueno que llegas.

-¿Qué ocurre Nabiki?

-Desde que llego anda con que tenemos q ir a una tal feria…

-¡Kasumi, deja la flojera! Es más, tenemos que ir las tres. Akane ayúdame a convencerla… ¡Me dijeron que es muy buena! Se llama "La Feria de los Encantos" es como un parque… es decir, de esos que pagas tu boleto en la entrada y recorres todas las paradas, ves todos los eventos, espectáculos, hacen muchas cosas de magia, ilusiones… en fin ¡Tenemos que ir!

-No se Nabiki… no tengo ganas de salir…

-¡Kasumi! Así te distraes, y si te cansas mucho podemos irnos más temprano. ¿Qué dices? Yo me veré con Kuno allá y si Tofu puede, podemos decirle que vaya luego y nos encontramos allá.

-Bueno… está bien.

-¡Bien! Así me gusta… ahora faltas tú Akane, no acepto un no por respuesta.

-Suena interesante, además tengo ganas de salir, no te preocupes que yo si voy.

-¡Perfecto! Entonces no perdamos más el tiempo, le dejamos una nota avisándole a papa y a Tío Genma. ¡Nos vamos!

Sin perder tiempo Nabiki las llevo casi a rastras hacia afuera donde un taxi que, quien sabe en qué momento Nabiki había llamado, las estaba esperando. Al llegar vieron que había mucha gente alrededor y entrando a la feria.

-Kuno aun no llega, acaba de mandarme un mensaje... Quien sabe porque se tardará. Bueno hermanas. ¡Entremos!

Las tres compraron sus boletos y entraron. El ambiente estaba demasiado animado, era como una exposición de carros, en el aspecto de que tenía muchas paradas donde había algo completamente diferente en lo que podías participar o ver, además había varios lugares donde podías comer. Por donde caminabas había alguien que aparecía y hacia algún truco de magia o ilusionista, tan buenos que parecían reales...

-¡Ya Kuno llego! Me dice que vayamos a la entrada a encontrarnos con él. – Las tres se dirigieron hacia la entrada y entre la multitud pudieron ver a Kuno saludándolas y… a Rama. (¿Pero que hace aquí?) - ¡Mi vida! – Nabiki se lanzo en sus brazos y se besaron emotivamente. - ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Pensé que llegarías antes. ¡Ranma! Qué bueno que viniste. – Todos se saludaron, aunque Akane no le dirigió la palabra Ranma y viceversa, cosa que, todos notaron.

-Lo que ocurrió es que tu mensaje de que nos encontráramos aquí me llego tarde, cuando llego ya estaba en tu casa… pase para buscarte. Y al llegar me encontré con Ranma y me dijo que no estaban, que estaba solo, luego me llego tu mensaje y bueno, le dije que nos acompañara.

-¡Ah, ya veo! Bueno pero lo que importa es que ya están aquí. – El grupo se unió y continuaron disfrutando de los espectáculos. Al rato, sorpresivamente Tofu se les unió y los seis continuaron animadamente recorriendo toda la feria, aunque Ranma y Akane se ignoraban de tal modo que hasta un tonto se daría cuenta.

Una de las atracciones era una especie de "Bosque encantado" era una de las ultima de la feria y la que mas cola tenia para entrar, Nabiki no tuvo que insistir mucho para que fueran e hizo de las suyas para pasar más rápido.

-Lo siento chicos, pero no pueden pasar todos juntos.

-¿Pero por qué no señor? Somos un grupo. – dijo Nabiki con su mejor sonrisa.

-Lo siento señorita, pero son las reglas y el supervisor anda cerca, solo pueden entrar de dos en dos.

-Ya veo…

Nabiki no tuvo que pensar mucho para darse cuenta que esto era conveniente y rápidamente se puso con Kuno para entrar, por supuesto Kasumi iba a entrar con Tofu y por ultimo Akane y Ranma que no parecían muy contentos con la situación, intentaron irse pero Nabiki no se los permitió y de algún modo, logro que entraran de primeros. Las parejas entraban de dos en dos, y las demás tenían que esperar unos minutos para entrar y así cada pareja pudiera disfrutar del recorrido.

Ambos entraron a regañadientes, intentando ignorarse el uno al otro hasta tal punto que uno veía en una dirección y el otro en la otra dirección. El recorrido por lo visto era algo largo y tenía tres caminos, parecía un laberinto aunque todos llevaban a la salida, cada pareja elegía por dónde ir. Los dos se detuvieron al momento de tener que elegir, ninguno decía nada… por los nombres que había en los letreros que estaban encima de cada entrada, cada uno era más cursi que el otro… esto realmente parecía una casa para los enamorados. Sin siquiera preguntarle Akane tomo el camino que se veía menos cursi y le daba igual si la seguía o no. Comenzó a caminar y aunque no volteo, de reojo no lo vio… (Así que te fuiste por otro camino… pues bien.) Pero en un instante apareció a su lado. Por estar más pendiente de él que hacia donde se dirigía, se golpeo la herida con una especie de rama de un árbol artificial y no pudo evitar quejarse.

-¿Estás bien? – le dijo Ranma, eran las primeras palabras que le dirigía en el día, su orgullo le decía que ni le respondiera pero no era tan maleducada.

-Sí. – le respondió cortantemente y siguió su camino.

-Akane… noto algo, creo que está sangrando.

-No está sangrando… son ideas tuyas. – ella siguió caminando e ignorándolo él se apresuro y la detuvo.

-Si estas sangrando, detente.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Suéltame! – se zafó bruscamente de su agarre, lo que provoco que volviera a golpearse la herida y ahora sí que vio que había un poco de sangre en la venda.

-Por dios Akane, deja el orgullo… ahora sí que te lastimaste.

-¿Orgullo? ¿Y es que acaso piensas que mi orgullo tiene algo que ver? Mas bien es tu brusquedad…

-¿Brusquedad? Tú fuiste la que aparto bruscamente el brazo, no sé porque estas molesta pero…

-¿Molesta yo? Es que definitivamente estas un poco perdido amigo… - Akane empezó a caminar para alejarse pero Ranma no se quedo atrás.

-Sí, estas molesta porque no te he hablado en todo el día… - no pensaba detenerse ni por lo que acaba de decir, pero su tono de autosuficiencia, el cual parecía decir "se que estas molesta por eso" y esa sonrisa burlona que adivinaba, se encontraba en su rostro, fueron más que suficiente para hacerla molestar y voltearse a enfrentarlo.

-¿¡Que! Tendremos que decirle a Tofu que te revise por qué ¿Sabes algo? ¡Estas alucinando! Es más, ¿crees que me había fijado en que no me habías hablado?

-No, lo creo… lo sé. – Como le molestaba esa sonrisita que solo expresaba el "Gane" en su rostro.

-Pues escucha detenidamente mis palabras… es-tas e-qui-vo-ca-do. – dijo separando palabra por palabra mientras lo miraba fijamente desafiándolo, y muy gustoso acepto esa miraba de desafío.

-Mmmm… está bien, lo que tu digas… te dejo para que sigas besando a todos los demás… - esa última oración la dijo casi en un susurro pero lo suficientemente alto para que ella escuchara. Aunque le divertía pelear con ella… seguía molesto por el beso entre ella y… el estupido ese. No podía evitar decírselo. Solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que ella reaccionara, uno, dos, tres…

-Ranma Saotome… ¿Qué acabas de decir? – La sintio acercándose a toda prisa y furiosa hacia él, se volteo a verla. Le encanta verla molesta.

-Lo que acabas de escuchar. – dijo mientras acentuaba su sonrisa.

-Pues te agradezco que te disculpes porque no sabes ni lo que dices.

-¿Ah no? ¿Segura?

-¡Si, bastante segura!

-¿Entonces porque andabas besándote ayer con Tom Miller? – ya no puedo dejar de decírselo, estaba molesto y sobre todo celoso.

-¿Pero qué…? – entonces ese instinto de acercase a la ventana… ¡él había estado allí! – Primero… a ti no te importa que haga yo o… o a quien bese, y segundo ¿Qué carrizo hacías tú espiándome por la ventana? ¿¡Es que eres un pervertido!

-¿¡Pervertido! ¡Iba a hablar contigo! Y…

-¿Y no podías ir por la puerta como una persona normal?

-Bueno yo…

-Ranma te voy a agradecer que dejes de estar… espiando y como ya te dije ¡A ti no te importa lo que yo haga con mi vida…! – Ranma la vio fijamente y no dijo nada por unos segundos.

-Por supuesto que me importa… me importa todo, y ya te lo dije una vez. No soporto ni imaginar que beses a alguien más… - se detuvo, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, por un momento tuvo aquella vergüenza que le entraba siempre cuando estaban en el instituto, pero ahora todo era distinto, ahora no desperdiciaría el tiempo. Ahora él era otro. Y antes de que ella lo interrumpiera, continúo. – a alguien más que no sea yo.

No espero a que ella dijera algo, ni siquiera observo cual fue su reacción a sus palabras, en un instante se acerco a ella y la beso… y por los dioses que vio la gloria en ese instante. Akane intento forcejar al principio pero luego se dio por vencida, al notar que se había relajado mas, Ranma la acerco aun más rodeándola por la cintura, uniendo sus cuerpos hasta sentir que no podía más. Primero fue algo brusco al robarle el beso, pero luego de que ella se relajo las cosas fueron en un camino completamente diferente… se tomo su tiempo para besarla lentamente, saborear hasta el último pedazo de sus labios. Ella intentaba no interactuar pero lo que sentía en ese momento era más fuerte que cualquier indiferencia, que cualquier advertencia que le mandara su cerebro, lo rodeo con sus brazos y empezó a moverlos... primero por su cuello, luego los deslizo por sus tonificados brazos, después se dirigió a su espalda… ahí, en ese lugar y en ese momento todo, absolutamente todo salió de su cabeza y solo podía concentrarse en esa boca que la besaba de una manera tan deliciosa. Al ver que ella respondía intensifico el beso, cada vez era más apasionado, las manos de ambos iban del cuello a la espalda, tocando donde podían tocar pero no donde debían, y acercándose aun más el uno del otro. Ella forcejo un poco pero al fin logro que su boca se abriera y vaya… no podía describir lo que sentía al rosar su lengua, el beso había tomado otro camino y los dos estaban demasiado concentrados en él.

Escucharon unas voces a lo lejos que se acercaban y aunque parecía que el tiempo se había detenido solo habían pasado unos minutos y habían olvidado por completo que otra pareja podía alcanzarlos. Se separaron un poco, los dos pegaron sus frentes con los ojos cerrados mientras suspiraban entrecortadamente. Al volver a escuchar las voces Akane abrió los ojos de pronto y cayó en cuenta de todo lo que acaba de ocurrir. (Demonios, demonios, demonios, demonios… ¿Qué hice?) El también los abrió y se vieron fijamente por unos segundos. Miles de sentimientos había en la mirada de ambos y estaban todavía tan atontados con el beso como para fijarse en eso. Pero Akane no espero más y se separo abruptamente de él, sin decir nada dio media vuelta y echo a correr. Ranma la vio alejarse por un momento… pero esta vez no haría como en otras ocasiones donde simplemente lo dejaba pasar, esta vez todo era distinto, ella le había correspondido ese beso y juraba por dios, que le correspondería todos los demás que faltaban por darse.

**Continuara.**

* * *

**_Bueno chics, después de bastante tiempo y de recibir sus mensajes al correo (si, me llegan y claro que los leo _:D_ ) aqui les publico otro capitulo, no me queda mas que decirles, que disculpen la tardanza (comencé la uni hace ya casi un año, DEMASIADAS COSAS QUE HACER _:O _y olvido por completo, venir aqui y escribirles otro cap _:S_) __gracias por su paciencia _:) _les agradezco tambien a aquellas personas que leyeron por primera vez el fic y de igual forma a las que lo hacen desde el principio. _**

**_Well, about the history _xD** _**les digo que, espero les guste el besooo **_**:D**_** miren que hace tiempo que esperaba poder escribir ESO jajajaja, también les dire que no queda nada para terminar y bueno, todas sus "dudas" jajaja por fin tendran un fundamento, se que muchos ya se imagina bastantes cosas. ¿Pero... imaginan correctamente? **_**xD**_** jajaja entonces preciosuras, me despedio. De nuevo ¡Mil Gracias por seguir ahí! **_

_**Besos, xoxo  
Vero!**_


	10. Capitulo 9: La casa manantial

**Capitulo 9: La casa manantial**

**Pasaron unos segundos antes de que saliera tras ella. Ya casi iba a salir del camino, pensaba que la iba a encontrar antes de llegar a la salida pero una vez afuera no pudo alcanzarla, y no la veía por ningún lado. **

**-¿Dónde demonios te metiste? **

**Volteo hacia todas las direcciones, buscándola, pero nada… debía admitir que luego de tres años definitivamente era excelente para escapar. Y aunque sabía que lo más seguro es que se hubiera ido a casa, sentía como su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, y esa característica opresión en el pecho cuando uno está asustado. No podía evitarlo, desde que ella había vuelto, sentía un gran temor siempre, temor a que se marchara de nuevo.**

* * *

**Una vez en la casa, y ya encerrada en su cuarto, no podía dejar de dar vueltas de un lado para otro. ¿Qué pensaba que lograba al huir así? De todos modos lo vería cuando volvieran a la casa. **

**-Que tonta, tonta, tonta he sido… - suspiro y por fin se detuvo y se sentó en su cama. Pero no tenía ganas de seguir ahí, quería moverse, debía hacer algo, de algún modo tenía que sacar todo ese cumulo de emociones. Y se dirigió a un lugar donde llevaba mucho tiempo sin ir, un lugar donde podría descargar todas sus emociones… al dojo.**

* * *

**-Muy bien… voy a encontrarte. – sonreía como un estúpido, si quería ocultar que estaba feliz y entusiasmado pues estaba haciendo un pésimo trabajo. **

**Al fin el taxi se detuvo en frente de la casa, le pago rápidamente y luego se bajo. Agradecía inmensamente que Nabiki y los demás le permitieran irse sin más explicación que saber que debía buscar a Akane, ellos sabían que les convenía seguir disfrutando de su feria y dejarle eso a él… y lo mejor de todo es que la casa parecía desierta. **

**Lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de subir sin ningún titubeo a la habitación de Akane y más aun entrar sin ni siquiera tocar pero… allí no estaba. Salió y empezó a buscar en las demás habitaciones como no la encontraba bajo y siguió buscando, pero nada. ¿Dónde podrá estar? Ya empezaba a impacientarse y volvía a sentir la opresión en el pecho, pero escucho un ruido que provenía de afuera. (Demonios claro…) no había buscado en el patio, pero cuando salió no la vio por ningún lado, volvió a escuchar ruidos y ya no dudo sobre el lugar donde debía buscar. **

**Pensaba confrontarla de una vez pero al entrar al dojo y viéndola tan concentrada realizando un sinfín de movimientos para entrenar simplemente se quedo parado como un completo tonto observándola casi hipnotizado… ese dojo prácticamente era de él, es decir, los demás casi nunca entraban allí, solo él, y ver la presencia de ella inundando todo el lugar… no pudo evitar empezar a acercarse poco a poco hacia el centro del dojo donde se encontraba. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y no se había percatado de que él estaba ahí, parecía bastante concentrada. **

**Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin verla entrenar, años… y le producía tantas sensaciones verla ahí de nuevo, como antes, sin pensar mucho en lo que hacia se quito la camisa, se situó a su lado e imito sus movimientos acompañándola. Por fin ella se dio cuenta de que él estaba ahí, abrió sus hermosos ojos café y sus miradas se encontraron. Los dos se detuvieron y por un segundo pensó que ella se iba a ir, pero sin apartar su mirada de la él, ella continúo con lo que hacía y él la siguió, los dos se movían en una perfecta sincronización. Ellos jamás, ni siquiera antes de que ella se marchara, habían podido practicar juntos sin pelear o lograr hacer algo bien, siempre terminaban discutiendo o molestos, pero esta vez era distinto, mientras se veían fijamente los dos se olvidaron de todo y siguieron moviéndose sincronizadamente, como uno solo. Empezaron a aumentar el ritmo, cada vez más rápido y los movimientos más intensos. **

**Hasta que culminaron con la serie y los dos se detuvieron, exhaustos y jadeando por el ejercicio. Ranma la vio de arriba para abajo, observándola, viendo su tonificado y bien proporcionado cuerpo, ya no utilizaba el gi que acostumbraba, ahora iba ataviada con una camisa china muy femenina y bastante ajustada, al estilo de las que él acostumbraba y un pantalón en conjunto igual de delicado que le llegaba no más que unos 3 cm por encima de la rodilla, ambas prendas eran de color blanco y los ribetes de todo el conjunto eran de color dorado. Magnifica. **

**-Huiste de mi… - ella no respondió, tenía la vista hacia el suelo mientras calmaba su respiración. Ranma se acerco un paso más y ella levanto la vista, sus cachetes estaban algo ruborizados en consecuencia del ejercicio que acababan de hacer, se veía adorable. **

**-Ya… no te acerques más.**  
**-¿Por qué no? - el daba un paso y ella se alejaba dando otro.**  
**-Ranma para… - el aumento el ritmo y ella sin darse cuenta estaba llegando a un callejón sin salida.**  
**-¿Realmente quieres que pare? – en estos instantes al igual que cuando le devolvió el beso, ella no era aquella fría mujer que siempre exteriorizaba, ella era de nuevo su Akane, consiente de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos, nerviosa, ruborizada…**  
**-¿Si…?**  
**-¿Es una pregunta? – el sonrió seductor, ella se detuvo… la tenia acorralada contra la pared y su propio cuerpo.**  
**-Ran-ranma…**

**Él toco suavemente su mejilla como si de un objeto frágil se tratase, comenzó a deslizar sus dedos hasta su oreja, acaricio el lóbulo de la misma, sintiendo como ella se estremecía ante ese contacto. Akane cerró los ojos por un instante, un suspiro broto de sus labios, cada lugar donde él tocaba quedaba hormigueando y sentía como si su piel cobrara vida, ella abrió los ojos de pronto e intento quitárselo de encima, lo empujo fuertemente pero él la sujeto en el último instante y los dos cayeron, comenzó un forcejeo entre ambos a ver quien dominaba al otro, empezaron una especie de lucha, se movían de un lado para otro, ella lograba ponerse encima para intentar incorporarse y él la tumbaba de nuevo.**

**-Te atrape – sonreía de esa manera que a ella tanto le chocaba.**  
**-No lo creo… - le lanzo una patada y logro despistarlo lo suficiente para quitárselo de encima pero él siempre era más rápido y la sujetaba de nuevo.**  
**-Ahora me vas a decir… quien te lastimo en el brazo.**  
**-Ranma, ya te dije…**  
**-Esa no es la verdad… quiero que me digas la verdad Akane, quiero que confíes en mi. – el volvió a quedar encima de ella y continuo lo que hacía hace unos minutos. **

**Deslizo sus dedos desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta su cuello, no pudo evitar besar su mentón y bajar hasta su cuello, para él no habían inhibiciones en ese momento, no existía aquel Ranma penoso e inmaduro de hace tres años. La escucho suspirar y como incrementaba el latido de su corazón y su respiración, él estaba igual que ella. Esto era algo más que una atracción física, que algo sexual… eran ellos al fin, sus sentimientos al aire, expresando lo que con palabras nunca se habían dicho, el subió su rostro hasta ponerlo enfrente del de ella y espero hasta que abriera los ojos, ella lo hizo y sus miradas se conectaron.**

**"Como te extrañe"**

**"Estuve lejos mucho tiempo…"**

**"No vuelvas a irte nunca, no me dejes…"**

**"No puedo… yo no puedo quedarme contigo…"**

**"No Akane… yo te…"**

**Ello cerró los ojos fuertemente, se lo quito de encima de nuevo y se incorporo rápidamente, esta vez él no la detuvo, se quedo sentado en el suelo. Ella comenzó a irse.**

**-Akane… - él seguía sentado en el piso, sin mirarla. Ella se detuvo sin voltear. – dime quien te lastimo. – ella no respondió. – Bien, tendré que averiguarlo… - Akane no se permitía responder no era ella misma en esos momentos, no lograba calmar sus sentimientos. – Ah y Akane… mejor abróchate la camisa, escuche que acaban de llegar los demás a la casa. – ella sintió como todo su rostro se volvía de un intenso color carmesí, bajo la vista hasta sus pechos y noto como la camisa que hace un rato le llegaba hasta el cuello estaba desabotonada hasta la entrada de sus pechos, sin ver nada sugerente pero definitivamente se veía una buena porción de los mismos. Se la abotono rápidamente y salió de ahí antes de que ocurriera algo mas… ¿En qué momento él había desabotonado su camisa?**

* * *

**Había pasado una semana entera desde lo ocurrido en la feria y en el dojo y Akane se sentía como una completa tonta, ahora parecía un chica hormonal de quince años que se ruborizaba por todo, lo disimulaba bastante bien pero cuando veía a Ranma a veces era inevitable y todos los demás eran lo suficientemente astutos ahora para no decir nada o fastidiarla, antes… el cuento hubiera sido otro. **

**Ranma estaba diferente, él se veía como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada, pero cuando sus miradas se encontraban no podía apartar sus ojos de los de él, su mirada era tan penetrante, profunda. Y él parecía decidido… (Oh por dios… estoy perdida…) Ella había intentado con todas sus fuerzas volver a su fría indiferencia pero luego de aquello… algo había pasado en el dojo aquella tarde, le era tan difícil ignorarlo, ella volvía a tener esperanza, ella… quería volver a creer que podrían estar juntos, comenzaba a pensar de nuevo como la Akane de hace tres años… y eso no le gustaba para nada.**

* * *

**Ukyo cocinaba sus okonomiyakis rápida, eficiente y expertamente, su local estaba lleno de gente y todo marchaba bien.**

**-Tom ¡Aquí está el pedido de la mesa 5!**

**-Ya voy Jefa, ya voy.**

**-No te hagas el tonto y deja de llamarse así**

**-Pero si eres mi jefa.**  
**-Entonces porque lo dices en ese tono y tienes esa sonrisa en tu cara ¿Oh me equivoco? – Tom se fue con el pedido mientras se burlaba de ella. – Dios… que he hecho para… - sonó el teléfono – Tom ¡Teléfono! - Tom estaba ocupado y ella era la que estaba más cerca – Bien… ¡Ucchan's, buenas tardes! ¿Qué desea?... ¡Oh Nabiki!... sí, todo bien… ¿Qué dices?... mmmm… bueno, cuenta conmigo, me hace falta unos días de descanso…**

* * *

**-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!**  
**-Nabiki ¿Pero porque gritas?**

**-¡Ay Kasumi! Es que ni te imaginas la suerte que tengo. ¡Acabo de ganarme unas entradas para ir a "La casa manantial"!**  
**-¿En serio Nabiki? ¡Qué maravilla! Me han dicho que es estupendo. – Akane veía de Nabiki a Kasumi, cada una gritaba más alto que la otra, como "ignorando" que ella se encontraba allí escuchando todo.**  
**-¡Si Kasumi! Y lo mejor de todo es que es este fin de semana!**  
**-¡Oh Nibiki! ¡Me alegro mucho! ¿Y podremos ir todos?**  
**-¡Por supuesto Kasumi! – Nabiki saco los boletos teatralmente y Kasumi los contemplo como si se tratase de un tesoro. Definitivamente Nabiki era buena, pero Kasumi… algo se traían entre manos. Entrecerró los ojos hasta que parecieron dos rendijas sin dejar de observarlas, luego Nabiki voltio a verla de la forma más inocente e hizo como que no la había visto.**  
**-¡Akane! No te había visto.**  
**-Si claro… ahora dime porque tanta euforia… ¿Qué planeas Nabik…?**  
**-¡Bueno será mejor que todos hagamos nuestras maletas! ¡Apresúrense hermanas, salimos mañana temprano! – se esfumo rápidamente de la habitación.**

**-Kasumi… tu si me vas a decir…**  
**-¡Por dios! ¡Me olvide del té! Después hablamos hermana… ¡No se te olvide hacer tus maletas! – Akane miro en amabas direcciones por donde habían salido sus hermanas.**  
**-Mmmjmm… aquí hay algo extraño… - pero prefirió restarle importancia y fue a su habitación a hacer las maletas, que mas daba, le agradaba la idea de salir este fin de semana.**

* * *

**La casa manantial, definitivamente tenía que admitirlo, por fuera se veía hermoso. Era un gran complejo turístico, su arquitectura era propia del periodo Edo, se encontraba delimitada por una gran valla de bambú de por lo menos dos metros y medio, al entrar estaba en todo su esplendor el gran edificio de madera, todo el lugar se encontraba rodeado por un hermoso jardín japonés con caminos para pasear además el gran terreno lindaba con un hermoso lago que se mezclaba con el jardín dando por resultado una hermosa visión. **

**-Nabiki… en verdad que suerte tienes… es hermoso.**  
**-Si Akane… tengo mucha suerte. – Akane estaba muy concentrada en el paisaje como para fijarse en la sonrisa de su hermana. – llegaron a la entrada y todos comenzaron a bajarse del carro. Pero para su sorpresa Ukyo los esperaba y no estaba sola, con ella se encontraba Ryoga y… Tom. **

**-¡Hola! Al fin llegan, los estábamos esperando para entrar.**  
**-¡Ukyo! No me imagine verte aquí… Nabiki, no me dijiste que vendrían.**  
**-¡Ops! Olvide mencionarlo hermanita. – Nabiki le lanzo una mirada significativa a Ukyo, pero cuando se dio cuenta que Akane la veía cambio tan rápido de expresión que era como si se lo hubiera imaginado… ¿Pero qué les pasa? – Todos saludaron a Ukyo, Ryoga y Tom, para nadie era invisible el hecho de que algo existía entre Tom y Akane, Ranma por su lado solo le dirigió una mirada amenazadora, no le gustaba para nada verlo ahí… mientras sacaban las maletas de los taxis, Nabiki aprovecho y arrastro a Ukyo a un lugar más alejado del grupo. **

**-¡Ukyo! Me puedes explicar que hace Tom Miller aquí – dijo susurrando. - ¡Te dije consigue pareja! No que trajeras a dos hombres contigo.**  
**-Pero Nabiki… no pude evitarlo… aparte Tom no se iba a quedar… acaso ¿te cae mal?**  
**-En lo absoluto pero esto estropea un poco los planes… bueno, bueno, da igual, lo resolveré, aunque ahora puede que todo sea más interesante. – Nabiki sonrió perversamente, Ukyo no pudo evitar verla algo horrorizada.**  
**-Nabiki… a veces asustas bastante. – Nabiki soltó una risita y volvieron a reunirse con el grupo… Akane y Ranma se llevarían una sorpresita dentro de poco. **

**Una vez que todos cargaban sus maletas, el grupo entro al gran hall del edificio abarrotado de clientes decorado de manera exquisita al puro estilo japonés tradicional, una señora parecía esperarlos a todos.**

**-Bienvenido Sr. Tatewaki, y bienvenidos sean todos los invitados del Sr. Kuno... – (¿Sr. Tatewaki… invitados del sr. Kuno? Pero de que hablaba esa señora… si Nabiki se había ganado…) -… es un placer para mi darles la bienvenida a nuestro complejo turístico de aguas termales La Casa Manantial. Mi nombre es Yuri y estaré a su servicio para todo lo que necesiten además de que les informare de su itinerario; ahora por favor les agradecería que me acompañaran para mostrarles las habitaciones a cada pareja y… - (¿A cada pareja…? ¡Pero qué demonios…? ) Tanto Akane como Ranma parecían algo confundidos por las palabras de la señora. Akane le lanzo una mirada a Nabiki que parecía demasiado "distraída" hablando con Kuno como para darse cuenta, esta de pronto se adelanto con Kuno y ambos hablaron con la sra. Yuri, la aludida parecía reacia a aceptar lo que sea que le planteaban Kuno y Nabiki hasta que por lo visto, al final, accedió. Cuando la pareja volvió a su lugar, detrás de la sra. Yuri, Akane se acerco hacia su hermana y la tomo del brazo.**

**-Nabiki ya puedes ir diciéndome que es lo que pasa – le susurro exasperadamente. – Definitivamente esto no es ningún premio que te ganaras… dime exactamente a que se refiere la sra. Yuri con "las habitaciones a cada pareja"**  
**-Relájate hermanita… ya lo veras… – Nabiki sonrió como solo ella lo hacía cuando tenía algo entre manos y sabia que ya no había vuelta atrás, había caído en lo que sea que hubiera inventado ahora su hermana. Y el colmo es que por lo visto todos lo sabían menos Ranma y ella… traidores. – Bueno chicos ya escucharon a la sra. Yuri ¡Cada pareja a sus habitaciones quien a sus habitaciones! – llegaron otro empleados esperando a que cada pareja los siguiera para mostrarles sus respectivas habitaciones.**

**Akane miro horrorizada como Kasumi y Tofu se fueron con uno de los empleados, seguidos de… ¡Ukyo y Ryoga! Eso solo quería decir… Akane y Ranma se ruborizaron al máximo al llegar a la misma conclusión. ¡Esto definitivamente no podía ser nada bueno para ella!**

**-Bueno creo que es nuestro turno de irnos… - Akane observo nerviosa como se volteaba para dirigirse a ella, por lo visto estaba bien enterado del asunto (¡Traidorrr!) sintió algo extraño en el ambiente y miro de reojo a Ranma que tenia los puños cerrados fuertemente y parecía muy, pero muy enojado.**  
**-¡Tom, necesito que nos acompañes!**  
**-Nabiki pero yo…**  
**-¡Tom por favor! – Nabiki puso su cara más angelical y sin darle más tiempo de replicar lo arrastro consigo mientras seguía junto a Kuno a otro de los empleados.**

**Akane y Ranma eran los últimos que quedaban, había un último empleado esperándolos y la sra. Yuri todavía seguía ahí, esperando que los últimos clientes del grupo que atendía se marcharan a su habitación. Ambos parecían bastante nerviosos.**

**-Esto… sra. Yuri…**  
**-Si srta. Tendo, dígame. – no sabía ni que decir.**  
**-No habrá… ¿una confusión? Es decir, pensé que compartiría habitación con mis hermanas y…**  
**- No, le aseguro que no hay ninguna srta. Tendo, todo está muy claro. Aquí en Casa Manantial somos muy tradicionales y tenemos una regla muy importante. Todos los clientes que se hospedan aquí tienen que ser pareja, si no es nuestro penoso deber informar al grupo de parejas o pareja que quebrante esta regla que no podremos hospedarlos aquí. – Akane abrió los ojos como platos y respiro hondo… ¡Tendría que compartir habitación… con Ranma! ¡Eso definitivamente no era en absoluto nada bueno!**  
**-Pero…**  
**-¿Qué ocurre srta. Tendo? ¿Acaso usted y el joven no son pareja? La srta. Nabiki nos informo de todas… las parejas que vendrían en el grupo. – la sra. Yuri suspiro mientras decía lo último. ¡Tom!**

**-Pero Tom…**

**-Vamos Akane, ya hemos hecho esperar mucho a este empleado, nos va a mostrar nuestra habitación. – Akane se congelo de pronto, la voz de Ranma sonaba fuerte, cuando se voltio le sorprendió ver que tenia la mano extendida esperando a que la cogiera. **

**No le quedaba de otra, no quería que los sacaran por su culpa… (¡Ja! Menuda suerte ¿No Nabiki? Vaya que te ganaste unas entradas… ¡esto era todo lo que querías! Ponerme las cosas más difíciles) ¿Pero y Tom? ¿Cómo se las había arreglado Nabiki con Tom que no tenía ninguna pareja con la cual compartir habitación?**

**Aunque dudo por un momento, al final tomo la mano de Ranma y juntos siguieron al empleado que llevaba rato esperándolos ante la atenta mirada de la sra. Yuri. Su mano se sentía tan… masculina, grande, caliente…**

**-Veo que te preocupas mucho por Tom... – Ranma pronuncio son nombre con mas rencor del que quisiera, pero no le importaba, le molestaba la mera idea de que ella hubiera considerado compartir habitación con el . ese…**  
**-Pero él no tiene…**  
**-¿Acaso tú querías compartir habitación con él? – Akane no respondió nada… (Si, hubiera preferido mil veces compartirla con él, Tom es mi amigo, tú eres… demasiado peligroso…)**

**El muchacho que los guiaba se detuvo y con una llave abrió la puerta de su habitación. Tenía un pequeño vestíbulo que daba a un washitsu, el suelo estaba cubierto por pisos de tatami, además contaba con un tokonoma del lado izquierdo, en el interior del tokonoma se podía apreciar un hermoso kakemono sobre la pared y un hermono bonsái encima de una pequeña mesita. El washitsu contaba también con muebles, en la parte trasera del washitsu había una puerta shoji la cual comunicaba con… la recamara. El chico le entrego la llave a Ranma y rápidamente se fue dejándolos solos. Ambos se quedaron parados uno al lado del otro sin moverse.**

**Ranma que hace unos segundos estaba molesto pensando en Tom Miller cayó de nuevo en el hecho de que estaba con Akane y tendrían que compartir por ese fin de semana aquella habitación… él no sabía nada de todo esto, que sin duda alguna no había sido idea de nadie más si no de Nabiki, tiempo atrás hubiera querido matarla, y muerto de vergüenza hubiera comenzado a insultar a Akane, diciéndole sus "defectos físicos" con el único objetivo de hacerla molestar y así evitar compartir habitación con ella, pudiendo entonces ocultar sus sentimientos detrás de la muy posible discusión que hubiera comenzado entre ellos. Pero ahora él tenía una sola meta; ella había reaccionado ante su beso, y definitivamente había despertado algo en ellos cuando estuvieron en el dojo hace una semana; a pesar de que si, estaba muy nervioso, ya era momento de conquistar a Akane. (Después de este fin de semana todo será diferente) **

**Akane fue la primera en moverse, se saco sus zapatos, se puso las surippas y entro en el washitsu; intentaba ignorar que tendrían que estar allí juntos por dos días, pero era muy consciente de todos los movimientos de Ranma. **

**Se paro entre el washitsu y la recamara y lo observo, por supuesto había una gran cama en todo el centro, tenía a ambos lados sus mesitas de noche, del lado derecho de la habitación se encontraba el baño que por lo que veía desde ahí era bastante grande este si contaba con una puerta normal para cerrarse, el cuarto tenia una ventana que daba hacia los hermosos jardines, y el suelo estaba cubierto también de tatami, había un hermoso ikebanaal lado de la ventana encima de una mesita. El cuarto era grande, pero no tanto, y estaba decorado, definitivamente, muy bonito. Ranma le paso por al lado y termino de entrar en la recamara.**

**-¿Ranma qué haces?**  
**-Que crees, voy al cuarto…**  
**-¿Pero qué te pasa? No pensaras… - pero ya él estaba cómodamente acostado en la cama.**  
**-Es exactamente lo que pienso hacer.**  
**-¡Ni se te ocurra que tu y yo vamos… vamos a dormir en esa cama… juntos!**  
**-¿Y qué pretendes? ¿Qué duerma en el baño? – el corazón de Akane latía desbocado en su pecho. ¡Ni muerta dormiría en la misma cama con él! Voltio a ver el saloncito y vio uno de los sofás que era más largo que los demás, y luego volteo a ver a Ranma de nuevo, el cual se había incorporado y en un instante estaba a pocos pasos de ella.**  
**-Me parece que ese sofá es bastante cómodo. – Ranma voltio a ver el sofá y soltó un bufido indignado. Se cruzo de brazos y volvió a mirarla.**  
**-Ni se te ocurra a ti que voy a dormir ahí teniendo una cama tan cómoda.**  
**-¡Ah pero es que piensas que entonces yo debo dormir en el sofá! – Ranma levanto una ceja divertido. Ella definitivamente no se estaba controlando como acostumbraba ahora. -… serás un… - soltó un fuerte resoplido exasperada y le paso por al lado dándole un empujón, se dirigió al baño, antes de entrar se volteo y lo señalo con el dedo. – Ve haciéndote a la idea de dormir en el sofá… - dicho esto termino de entrar al baño y cerró la puerta fuertemente.**

**-Eso lo veremos… - una sonrisa asomo en sus labios.**

* * *

**-No puedo creer que aceptara participar en esto.**  
**-Ya deja de quejarte Ryoga, sabes bien que cuando Nabiki se propone algo no hay quien se niegue y además, aparte de que nos necesita, que mejor que pasar un fin de semana en este lugar tan maravilloso para relajarse. – Ukyo sonreía resplandeciente mientras veía toda la habitación.**  
**-Si bueno… en parte tienes razón, pero aun no comprendo mucho de que va todo…**  
**-Bueno, con lo despistado que eres… - Ryoga alzo una ceja y se cruzo de brazos, ella siguió como si nada. -… pero ya lo primero ocurrió, esos dos ya deben saber que les toca compartir habitación…**  
**-Lo dices como si nada.**  
**-¿A qué te refieres?**  
**-Bueno, ellos dos… sabes, nosotros siempre…**  
**-Si ya comprendo.**

**-Tú ya no sientes…**  
**-Ryoga, yo siempre voy a sentir algo por Ranma, pero debo confesarte que mis sentimientos han cambiado, yo… por fin abrí los ojos, o bueno eso quiero creer. – sonrió de nuevo y entro en la recamara.**  
**-Esto… Ukyo…**  
**-¿Si? – se volteo a verlo.**  
**-Bueno, yo… en vista de que tuvimos que venir juntos… bueno… - Ryoga se había puesto un poco colorado.**  
**-No entiendo que quieres decirme… - ella vio hacia donde él dirigía la mirada furtivamente mientras intentaba explicarse y entonces comprendió a que se refería, bajo la mirada algo apenada y sintió un calor en sus mejillas. -… ya veo, bueno no se…**  
**-Tranquila, esto se ve bastante cómodo. – bastante sonrojado por la vergonzosa conversación entrecortada que acaban de tener, se sentó en el sofá probando que tan confortante era. Ukyo por su lado prefirió no decir nada y volteo para que no viera que volvía a sonrojarse. (Demonios… hasta ahora no había prestado mucha atención al hecho de que Ryoga y yo dormiremos en la misma habitación… bueno, qué más da, es un amigo… ¿no?)**

* * *

**Cuando Akane salió del baño no vio a Ranma por ningún lado (Debió haber salido) mejor… tenerlo tan cerca hacia que sus defensas bajaran, en los últimos días lo menos que había hecho era ser indiferente. ¿Cómo podía lograr ponerla en ese estado?**

**Le provocaba bastante ir hacia unos de esos baños termales, así que salió y siguió el pasillo lleno de habitaciones hasta las escaleras, bajo un piso y llego a otro pasillo más amplio que se conectaba con diferentes lugares del edificio, habían unos pequeños letreros en la entrada a cada nuevo pasillo donde decía a qué lugar te dirigías, busco hasta leer los baños termales, pero antes de llegar alguien la detuvo.**

**-¿A dónde crees que vas?**  
**-¡Tom! Bueno me dirigía…**  
**-Si, lo sé, a los baños termales, también leí el letrero.**  
**-Tom quería preguntarte…**  
**-¿Cómo es que estoy aquí? Pffs… pregúntale a Nabiki.**  
**-¡Dios, Nabiki! ¿Pero como hizo? Cuando intente decirle a la sra. Yuri que no podía estar en la misma habitación con Ran… bueno ya sabes, ella dijo que no permitían a huéspedes que no fueran pareja…**  
**-Pues Nabiki se salió con la suya, logro que dejaran que me quedara e impidió que tu y yo compartiéramos habitación… ¿Decepcionante no? – Tom se acercaba a ella poco a poco, conforme terminaba de hablar.**  
**-T-tom pero que cosas dices…**

**-Sabes muy bien que digo. – Subió lentamente su mano hasta su mejilla para luego acariciarla mientras la miraba.**  
**-Tom…**  
**-Mmmm… me encanta cuando pronuncias mi nombre de ese modo. – Akane sintió un cambio extraño en el ambiente, de pronto todo estaba muy caliente, demasiado… Ranma. **

**Se separo rápidamente de Tom; Ranma estaba a unos 20 pasos de ellos, veía a Tom como si estuviera a punto de saltar encima de él y golpearlo, estaba tan insoportablemente inmóvil que daba la impresión de que en cualquier instante iba a atacar; pero lo que más le sorprendió fue cuando Ranma desvió su mirada hasta encontrarse con la de ella. Su expresión era tensa, sus labios completamente rectos y sus ojos… sus hermosos ojos azul grisáceos eran duros e inexpresivos. Tom se volteo a mirarlo y los dos parecían mantener una batalla muda, ninguno aparto la vista por lo que parecieron horas para ella cuando en realidad fueron unos instantes; Ranma fue el primero en moverse, siguió su camino, les paso por al lado a ambos sin volver a mirarlos pero antes de terminar de pasarle por al lado, le susurro para que solo ella pudiera escucharle.**

**-Te dejo para que te diviertas… yo hare lo mismo.**

**Akane se quedo en el mismo lugar, sin moverse por unos segundos. (¡¿Pero quién demonios se creía? ¡Pues haz lo que te dé la gana, no me importa…!) **

**-¿Pero quien se cree ese .cil? ¿Piensa que con mirarme de manera amenazante va a lograr que me vaya?**  
**-Tom ya basta…**  
**-No Akane, él no tiene ningún derecho; anda por ahí merodeando alrededor tuyo, como proclamando que le perteneces ¿Qué le pasa? Tú no eres nada para…**  
**-¡Tom te dije que ya basta! ¿Acaso tú no estás haciendo lo mismo? ¿No estás tú en este momento asumiendo cosas que no son? – salió furiosa de allí antes de que pudiera responderle.**

**Tom a veces la confundía demasiado. ¡Por dios, ellos eran amigos! Pero… ¡siempre había un pero! Además aun no dejaban de rondarle por la cabeza las palabras de Ranma ¡Ese !**

**-¡Tu no sientes nada por él! ¡No puedes sentir nada!**

**Bien, que hiciera lo que le diera la gana… ella no podía permitirse sentir nada por él, desde que había vuelto, poco a poco sus barreras habían bajado ¡En qué momento lo había permitido! (No Akane... no mas)**

* * *

**-¡Ukyo! Hasta que por fin te encuentro.**  
**-Nabiki iba a ir a buscar a Akane pero…**  
**-No, Kasumi anda en eso, ahora solo hay que encontrar a Ranma…**  
**-Bueno yo lo vi hace un rato… - Ukyo intentaba decirle algo pero Nabiki estaba tan concentrada que no le prestaba la mas mínima atención.**  
**-… Y hacer de todo para que esos dos estúpidos terminen de aceptar que deben estar juntos, pero tranquila que si para juntarlos y que se comporten como unos tontos enamorados alguien es buena…**  
**-Nabiki yo lo vi y…**  
**-… soy yo, pero ahora hay otro problema. ¡Tom! Se perfectamente que él siente algo por mi hermana y eso si que es…**  
**-¡Nabiki, llevo rato intentando decir algo!**  
**-No grites Ukyo, solo tenías que hablar y yo te escucharía. – Ukyo soltó un gruñido y continúo antes de que la interrumpiera de nuevo.**  
**-Como intentaba decir… vi a Ranma hace un rato. Parecía bastante furioso y refunfuñaba algo como "ese de Tom…" y luego también me encontré con Tom y refunfuñaba prácticamente lo mismo pero se refería a Ranma. Algo paso entre ellos…**  
**-Lo que te dije. ¡Problemas! Pero bueno, no hay nada que no se pueda solucionar, como que me llamo Nabiki Tendo.**  
**-Bueno, aunque no puedo negarlo, creo que esto va a traer más problemas de los que puedas solucionar.**  
**-Nada que ver… ¡Y ahora! Ranma; ¿Dónde está Ryoga? ¿Lo está buscando no?**  
**-Pues si pero… no te recomiendo que confíes mucho en que Ryoga lo encuentre, podría estar ya al otro lado del país…**  
**-¡Kasumi, Akane! Qué bueno que llegan. – Nabiki las llamo, esperando a que se acercaran.**  
**-¡Auch! – le lanzo un codazo a Ukyo y le dijo muy bajito.**  
**-Rápido, busca a Ranma, tenemos que hacer que pasen el mayor tiempo juntos posible… - Ukyo iba a ponerse en ello cuando alguien abrió una puerta fusuma que estaba al lado de ellas.**  
**-No creo que tenga que buscarlo.**  
**-¿Qué? – Nabiki se volteo en la dirección que veía Ukyo.**  
**-Hola chicas… ¿Pero qué es lo que ven? – Kasumi y Akane llegaron a donde se encontraban Nabiki y Ukyo y las dos voltearon a ver qué es lo que había dejado esa cara de sorpresa en ambas.**

**La puerta abierta daba hacia un gran salón de recreación, donde había mesas para que parejas y grupos se sentaran a comer, a tomar el té mientras charlaban, mesas de juegos para que pudieran disfrutar un rato, un pequeño bar; todo el mundo parecía muy entretenido, pero los cuatro pares de ojos observaban a un joven rodeado de unas cuantas chicas a las cuales no les importaba mostrar más de lo debido, parecían pasarla bien pues las mujeres se reían como estúpidas siempre que él decía algo, basta decir que "él" no era otro que Ranma, quien inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que ellas lo veían y sonrió engreídamente.**

**-¡No y que todos están aquí con sus parejas! – dijo Kasumi mas estrepitosamente de lo que acostumbraba ser.**  
**-Ya ves hermana… hay mujeres que no respetan nada.**  
**-Y hombres también… - Ukyo, Nabiki y Kasumi voltearon a ver a Akane quien a pesar de estar muy quieta como si no le importase en lo más mínimo, miraba a Ranma como si estuviera a punto de lanzarle algo, sin esperar a que ellas le dijeran algo dio media vuelta y se fue.**  
**-Mmmm ¿Qué decías Nabiki… nada que no puedas solucionar? – Ukyo a pesar de todo parecía muy divertida con la situación.**  
**-Pues bien, puede que haya exagerado… pero que se hace si hay como Ranma Saotome que les encanta meter la pata.**

* * *

**Ranma no pudo evitar esbozar su sonrisa mas engreída, vio como Akane lo fulminaba con la mirada, les decía algo a las demás y se iba. ¡No era eso lo mismo que hacia ella! Demonios… es que cuando recordaba al desgraciado de Miller a unos pocos centímetros de ella, seduciéndola… sentía como todo su cuerpo hervía de rabia, de ¡celos! Si, de celos. La mirada que acaba de lanzarle Akane volvió a cruzar por su mente… (Tú con tus estúpidos celos y lo único que conseguiste fue poner todo peor…) vio como una de las mujeres con las que estaba le decía algo pero no le prestó atención… ahora ella volvería a cerrarse (¡Y todo por mis celos!)**

**Nabiki le respondió algo a Ukyo mientras lo miraba, y luego se fue con Kasumi, ahora era Ukyo la que lo fulminaba con la mirada mientras se acercaba a él.**

**-¡Ran-chan querido! Al fin te encuentro. – se metió entre las mujeres a empujones, se apodero del brazo de Ranma y las fulmino a todas con la mirada, estas se fueron irritadas. – Vaya… llevaba mucho tiempo sin decir eso.**  
**-Pues… la verdad es que s... ¡Auch! – Ukyo le dio un golpe en la cabeza.**  
**-Lo mereces.**  
**-¿Por qué?**  
**-Como que ¿Por qué? Serás bruto…**  
**-¡Eh, muchachos! Vaya hasta que por fin los encuentro… este lugar es demasiado grande, cualquier se pierde…**  
**-En serio, no me digas… - dijo Ukyo irónicamente. -… si nos disculpas un momento Ranma. – Ukyo arrastro a Ryoga a otro lado donde Ranma no pudiera escucharlos. – Vaya si querías te perdías mas.**

**-¡Lo estuve buscando por todos lados!**  
**-Te puedo asegurar que pasaste por aquí por lo menos un par de veces, pero que importa, ahora debes saber que por no encontrarlo antes de que nosotras lo hiciéramos el muy tonto arruino todo inspirado por un ataque de celos supongo yo, así que…**  
**-Ya va, ya va, antes de que sigas hablando sin parar dime que paso.**  
**-No lo sé muy bien, solo sé que primero me tope con Ranma echando chispas e insultando a Tom y viceversa, y lo segundo que vi fue al cabezota de Ranma rodeado de mujeres y con esa sonrisa estúpida que pone como si fuera el rey del mundo.**  
**-Y dedo suponer que Akane vio todo.**  
**-¡Claro Ryoga! Si no porque crees que perdería tiempo contándote todo esto. Y yo que pensaba que solo tendríamos que juntarlos y ya, y yo podría disfrutar de mi fin de semana felizmente. ¡Pero ahora! Estoy segura que Akane va a estar más difícil que nunca.**  
**-Ese Saotome me va a escuchar ¡Como puede ser tan impulsivo!**  
**-Bueno, bueno ni modo, ahora escúchame bien mira que Ranma nos está viendo mucho. Yo voy a ir a buscar a Nabiki, esto es lo que vas a hacer con Ranma…**

* * *

**-¿Aquí? Nabiki estás segura que Ukyo te dijo que la esperara aquí… pero si ya es hora de que vayamos a almorzar.**  
**-Si hermanita, estoy muy segura, y me dijo que ni se te ocurriera irte hasta que ella apareciera.**  
**-Bueno… espera ¿A dónde vas?**  
**-Oh… tengo que encontrarme con Kuno, no debe tardar. – con una sonrisa maliciosa se fue rápidamente. **

**Se encontraba afuera del gran edificio, en la parte donde estaban los pozos con aguas termales. Una valla de bambú tapaba la vista hacia los pozos, había una caseta para cambiarse.**

**-Bueno… y por qué no… al fin y al cabo era lo que quería hace un rato - el vapor que provenía del agua caliente de los pozos mantenía el lugar lleno de una tenue neblina, de pronto le dio calor y para estar parada esperándola mejor era meterse un rato en esas deliciosas aguas termales, a ver si relajándose un rato se olvidaba del estúpido de Ranma y dejaba de pensar en lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.**

**Fue hacia la caseta, se quito toda la ropa, tomo una toalla, se la enrollo en el cuerpo y salió hacia el pozo, le extraño no ver dos entradas que separaran el lugar en mujeres y hombres, pero no le dio mucha importancia y traspaso la valla de bambú por la única entrada que había hacia el pozo. El cual era realmente bastante grande, el agua se veía humeante y burbujeante, la tenue neblina estaba por todo el lugar, había varias rocas en el pozo donde uno podría reclinarse.**

**-Perfecto, todo solo para mí. – Se acerco al borde rocoso, se quito las sandalias y luego dejo la toalla a un lado, metió primero los dedos de un pie cuando comprobó que, en efecto, el agua estaba deliciosa termino de meterse en el agua. - … mmmm maravilloso… - fue hacia una de esas grandes rocas y se apoyo con los ojos cerrados.**

* * *

**-¿Pero Ryoga para que quieres venir aquí?**  
**-¡Ya te lo dije Ranma! Escuche que estos pozos son excelentes además escuche también a un grupo hablar que tenían esencias curativas ¡Te imaginas que aquí hubiera un pozo que anulara nuestra maldición!**  
**-Ahora sí que estas delirando P-chan.**  
**-Ya cállate y vamos a ver qué tal…**

**-Bueno si con eso dejas el fastidio… ¿A dónde vas?**  
**-¡Olvide algo en la habitación! Pero ya regreso, es algo que tengo que mostrarte.**  
**-Bien… **

**Ranma se dirigió a la caseta y entro al vestuario de hombres, se quito toda la ropa, agarro una toalla y se lo enrollo en la cintura. Se dirigió a los pozos, realmente provocaba meterse y lo mejor era que estaban solos. Se quito la toalla y se metió de una; cuando empezaba a relajarse escucho un ruido, volteo hacia el lugar donde lo había escuchado pero la neblina producida por el vapor no le permitía ver claramente.**

* * *

**-¿Quién anda ahí?**

**Akane se encontraba bastante relajada, todo estaba tan tranquilo, su cuerpo y seguramente su cara estaban algo sonrosado por el agua caliente y el vapor que había. Escucho algo, como si alguien se metiera en el agua, ni abrió los ojos (lo más seguro es que sea Ukyo puesto que todos los demás deben estar almorzando… ¿Qué le habrá dado para querer reunirse a esta hora?) **

**-¿Quién anda ahí? – escucho que alguien decía y abrió los ojos rápidamente, esa voz definitivamente no era de Ukyo. **

**Con el corazón a mil pensó rápidamente que podría hacer. (¡Por qué de todas las personas en el mundo tenía que ser él!) la única opción que le quedaba era escabullirse rodeándolo y salir sin que la viera, tenía a su favor la neblina producida por el vapor del agua como escudo; aunque había un gran detalle ¡estaba completamente desnuda! Bueno… ya se las arreglaría, así tuviera que salir corriendo, pero definitivamente no quería estar en ese lugar, a solar, con Ranma. **

**Se sumergió mas en el agua, hasta que solo su cabeza quedara en la superficie y comenzó a moverse lentamente, escrutando con la mirada todo a su alrededor, no estaba cerca. Siguió moviéndose, cada vez se acercaba mas al borde y no lo veía por ningún lado, más cerca… un poco mas… solo un poco…**

**-Te tengo. – la agarro de la mano y soltó un pequeño gritico de sorpresa.**  
**-¡Suéltame! – se volteo a verlo, y lo primero que vio fue sus musculoso brazos, luego su fornido pecho hasta llegar a sus tonificados abdominales. Un error hacerlo.**  
**-¿Pensabas que te ibas a escapar? – noto como dejaba de verla a los ojos y bajaba poco a poco la mirada, en algún momento se había subido un poco mas y podía verse el nacimiento de sus pechos, se sonrojo más de lo que estaba y se sumergió más. Gracias a dios que el vapor hacia que la piel se pusiera mas rosada de lo normal porque no podía estar más avergonzada.**  
**-¿Cómo me agarras así? ¿Y si hubiera sido otra mujer?**  
**-Sabía que eras tú.**  
**-¿Qué sabias que era yo? Si claro… seguro eso le dices a todas. – lo ultimo lo dijo mas bajo y algo irritada pero él pudo escucharlo.**

**-¿Qué? ¿Celosa?**  
**-¡Ja! Por favor, no seas ridículo… y ahora si me disculpas. Me voy. – comenzaba a dar la vuelta pero él la volvió a agarrar del brazo.**

**-¿Por qué tanta prisa? Acaso te avergüenza… ¿estas… nerviosa?**  
**-¿Nerviosa? Creo que el calor te está haciendo delirar porque definitivamente no se dé que hablas. – la atrajo hacia él y se sumergió hasta quedar a su altura.**  
**-Y que me dices ahora… **

**Akane no pudo pronunciar palabra, sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo; Ranma comenzó a deslizar sus dedos hasta llegar a su hombro, luego a su mejilla.**

**-Tu piel es tan suave… - su voz sonaba ronca, con la yema de los dedos toco casi imperceptiblemente sus labios, lentamente. -… deliciosa. – luego enrollo sus dedos en algunos mechones de su cabello. - tu cabello… hermoso… ¿aunque te he dicho lo mucho que me gusta cuando lo llevabas corto? Así podía apreciar mas tu rostro… - con la mano ya detrás de su cabeza, lentamente comenzó a empujar, acercándola a él. **

**Akane no podía decir nada, solo podía mirarlo, emitir leves suspiros por ahí por donde sus dedos rozaban su piel, sentir que el corazón le daba un vuelvo cada vez que él la tocaba. Solo faltaban unos pocos centímetros para que terminara de besarla, como un último esfuerzo puso una mano en su pecho, el corazón de él también latía desbocado, se separo un poco.**

**-No piensas que te vas a ir…**

**Ranma volvió a ejercer un poco de presión, volvió a acercase a ella, la rozo con sus labios, disfrutando de esa intima caricia, ambos sintieron como sus cuerpos se estremecían por el contacto, volvió a hacerlo, esta vez menos leve que la primera, ella ya estaba a punto de dejar de poner resistencia; pero se escucharon unas voces y a varias personas entrando al agua. Ese sonido fue suficiente para hacerla volver en sí.**  
**-No Ranma… yo… no puedo. – se separo completamente y aprovecho la confusión para terminar de acercarse al borde, tomar la toalla y salir de allí lo más rápido posible. Ella no podía permitirse tener… esperanza.**

* * *

**Ya era de noche y se encontraba dando vueltas en la habitación. Luego de huir de los pozos se había encontrado con los demás que prácticamente estaban por terminar de almorzar, y por supuesto tanto Nabiki y Ukyo parecían dos angelitos ¡Todo lo que sucedía tenía que ver con ellas! Más específicamente con Nabiki.**

**Cuando Ranma apareció de nuevo, supuestamente lo ignoro por completo y así paso todo él día, y claro que no se dejo engañar de nuevo por Nabiki y Ukyo, ya no caería. **

**Pero ahora no podía dejar de dar vueltas por la habitación, nerviosa, pendiente de cualquier ruido que proviniera de la puerta. En cualquier momento iba a entrar y no tenía ni idea de que haría. Escucho un click y la puerta comenzó a abrirse, rápidamente se sentó en la cama para simular que estaba tranquila; Ranma entro por fin y comenzó a acercarse, se detuvo a mitad de camino observándole y continuo, tenía que decir algo… puso aquel muro entre sus sentimientos y ella, su rostro inexpresivo y su voz indiferente. Volvía a ser la de antes.**

**-¿Qué se supone que haces? – él se detuvo de nuevo, notando el cambio, ahora parecía dudar un poco.**

**-Bueno… pienso cambiarme para… acostarme. – lanzo una mirada hacia la cama.**  
**-Creía que ya habíamos hablado sobre eso.**  
**-Eso creíste.**  
**-Ranma… - él no la escucho y se metió en el baño, se cambio rápidamente e iba rumbo a la cama. – Ya te lo dije, no vas a dormir aquí.**  
**-¡Akane! Es una cama, y pienso dormir en ella.**  
**-No.**  
**-¡¿Por qué no? – lo miro fijamente y le respondió fríamente, recalcando palabra por palabra.**  
**-Porque no quiero que duermas conmigo… no quiero que estés cerca. – él se paró en seco y la observo algo sorprendido, un ambiente incomodo se apodero de la habitación.**  
**-Como quieras… - dijo secamente, se alejo de la cama y en 4 zancadas había llegado a la puerta, la abrió, salió y de un portazo la cerró. **

**Siguió sentada por minutos, viendo por donde había salido, soltó un largo suspiro, lentamente se paro y se metió en la cama. Era lo mejor. Por esta vez, se durmió rápidamente.**

* * *

**Cuando despertó sintió una punzada en el estomago, demonios tenía hambre. Bostezo, estiro los brazos, fue incorporándose perezosamente; no vio por ningún lado a Ranma la puerta shoji estaba abierta y pudo ver el mueble que el día anterior le había señalado a Ranma para que durmiera, tenía una almohada y una sabana arrugada encima. En algún momento debió haber vuelto y ella ni lo sintió; termino de pararse y vio el reloj… ¡era casi la hora de almorzar! Por qué había dormido tanto. Rápidamente saco su ropa de la maleta, fue al baño a ducharse y salió a ver donde estaban los demás. **

**Los encontró a todos en un gran salón donde habían muchos huéspedes almorzando. Los saludo a todos y se sentó apenada por llegar tan tarde trato de no mirar a Ranma. Luego de almorzar todos decidieron ir a los preciosos jardines.**

**Todos charlaban animadamente, y realmente la estaban pasando bien, Ukyo y Nabiki luego de tantas veces que se había negado a aceptar de nuevo una de sus proposiciones por lo visto habían cedido porque hasta los momentos no habían intentado nada nuevo. Hablaba con Tom cuando todos empezaron a hablar de un espectáculo que estaban haciendo los empleados para los huéspedes.**

**-¡Tom mira! ¿No me habías contado algo sobre eso? ¡Vamos a ver! – Ukyo lo agarro del brazo y lo llevo consigo hasta el espectáculo. Si creían que iba a sentarse con Ranma pues estaban muy equivocadas, logro sentarse al lado de Ryoga el cual parecía algo incomodo pues tanto Nabiki como Ukyo le lanzaban miradas. Sinceramente no estaba disfrutando en nada de lo que dramatizaban.**

**-Ryoga, regreso en un momento, voy al baño…**  
**-Esta bien. – **

**Se paro y se alejo de allí, en vez de tomar el camino de vuelta al edificio, se desvió pasando por el puente que atravesaba el lago y llego a otra hermosa porción del jardín, camino un poco mas y paso unos arbustos hasta llegar a un hermoso claro rodeado por arboles de cerezo, eran tan precioso, casi mágico. Cerró los ojos y disfruto de la brisa que movía su cabello y su vestido, lentamente empezó a esbozar una sonrisa, primero algo leve casi inapreciable, poco a poco fue ensanchándola hasta que sonrió por completo.**

**-Hermosa… - Abrió los ojos y ahí, en frente de ella estaban esos ojos azul grisáceos que parecían hipnotizarla cuando la veían de ese modo, tan intensamente, tan profundamente.**

**Ranma tomo su mano sin dejar de mirarla, luego lentamente bajo la vista hacia sus manos entrelazadas y ella hizo lo mismo, eran simplemente dos manos juntas, entrelazadas pero había algo distinto… ninguno de los dos fingía nada en ese momento, solo eran ellos y ese magia que se apoderaba de su entorno cuando se olvidaban de todo y se concentraban el uno en el otro. Sin soltarle la mano él se acerco a ella, con la otra mano tomo su nunca y luego de verla por última vez, cerró los ojos, empujo su cabeza y la beso… y ella no intento absolutamente nada para detenerlo.**

**Era dulce, rozaba sus labios con ternura, como si fueran de seda, se tomaba su tiempo en cada roce; la mano en su nuca comenzó a jugar con su cabello, enredándolo en sus dedos, con la otra fue subiendo por su brazo, por su hombro, su cuello, otra vez hacia abajo, al final la coloco en su cintura y la atrajo aun más cerca. Sintió como si cada segundo fueran horas y lo demás, todo a su alrededor, mas allá, fuera de aquel claro, se fuera detenido. Solo estaban ellos dos; Ranma abandono sus labios y fue dejando un camino de besos hasta llegar su oreja, le dio un pequeño lametón al lóbulo, sintió su cuerpo entremeterse, jugueteo con el; ella suspiraba de vez en cuando. Siguió con el camino de besos hasta su mejilla, luego bajo lentamente hasta su cuello, lo beso, después hasta sus clavículas, besando cada una; algo impaciente Akane tomo su cabeza y lo condujo de nuevo a sus labios, los dos sintieron escalofríos cuando se unieron de nuevo, esta vez ella abrió los labios sin tapujos y él no dudo cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, juntos lengua y labios a un ritmo delicioso, hipnótico, cada vez que sus lenguas chocaban era como si estuvieran en una danza, una danza sensual la cual seguía su propio ritmo, sin apuros, simplemente sintiendo cada sensación, cada roce, sintiendo todo. Jadeando se separaron, con los labios enrojecidos, un poco hinchado, abrieron sus ojos y se vieron sin pestañar, transmitiéndose todo lo que con palabras ninguno jamás había podido expresar. (Oh dios por favor… no me hagas esto, yo quiero olvidarme de todo, quiero simplemente… estar con él)**

**-¡Ranma! ¡Akane! – escucharon la voz de Nabiki llamándolos a lo lejos, luego de unos segundos sin querer separarse, viéndose aun, al fin lo hicieron y fueron hacia donde se encontraba Nabiki llamándolos. Ranma en algún momento había vuelto a tomar su mano, y así continuaron hasta que estuvieron a la vista y divisaron a Nabiki, entonces Akane separo su mano. - ¡Al fin! ¡Tenemos que irnos!**  
**-Nabiki cálmate ¿Qué ocurre? No me asustes.**

**-¡Es Kasumi! ¡Está sintiendo las contracciones Akane!**  
**-¡El bebe! – sin decir más rápidamente la siguieron y se reunieron con los demás.**

**Por primera vez se ponía ver a Tofu algo nervioso, él siempre parecía muy calmado, Kasumi se veía bastante feliz, algo adolorida pero mucho más calmada. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo el mundo había ido a recoger sus cosas y estaban saliendo rumbo a Nerima, gracias a dios que estaba muy cerca. Cuando llegaron a Nerima el taxi que iba con Kasumi y Tofu se fue directo al hospital, los demás llegaron a la casa para avisar a Soun y a Genma y tomar ropa para el bebe. Entre toda la confusión Akane no había podido hablar con Ranma de nuevo, pero cada vez que se miraban no podía evitar sonreír, y él hacía lo mismo, parecían dos tontos. Antes de ir a la clínica subió un momento a su habitación a buscar algo y le extraño ver el vidrio de la ventana roto, pero había una piedra en su escritorio y lo más extraño de todo era que tenía un papel enrollado. Tomo la roca, saco el papel y vio que tenía algo escrito, leyó. La roca cayó al suelo haciendo un fuerte ruido, su mirada seguía viendo hacia la nota sin leer realmente.**

**-Volvió…**

**Continuara.**

* * *

**Buenooo chicsss aquii les traigoo el cap 9 :D! Esperooo que les gustee y buenoo no hay mucho que decir (realmente no tengo mas tiempo -.- mañana debo levantarme temprano y no puedo seguir escribiendo mas por hoy, se me hizo tarde jajaja ) y bueno este cap fue algo o bastante romantico entre Ranma y Akane... uyyy me encanta escribir sobre ellos :D diganme que tal las escenasss :) muy cursis? xD bueno, buenoo ya tengoo que irmee! Muchas graciass por sus comentarios, gracias a los que siguen leyendo y a los nuevos que se han unidos :D! Espero sus opinioness y prometo continuar lo mas pronto posiblee! Disculpen los posibles errores y bueno, muchos saludosss y besos! **


End file.
